Not a Monster
by blueflower1594
Summary: A hunter named Fearo is getting tired of hunting normal animals,so he plans to hunt down something to talk about: A boy who can change into all the animals! Can the Titans protect BeastBoy from him? And will a certain demoness fall for him in the process?
1. His Story

**O.K, for those of you who have read my past Teen Titans stories, please know I'm more experienced in writing so this will be better!**

**And this story is dedicated to my very favorite author: Chicomagnifico! I hope this story makes you proud!**

**AN: Some people say Beast Boy (when he was little) was scratched by a green monkey, and some say **

**he got a disease. I'm going to stick with the disease because it sounds more serious, O.K?**

_(A/N: When I put something in parenthesis like this, it's for their cartoonish natures, y'know? Anger bullets, big drops of sweat .)_

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Raven and Beast Boy, they would've been married and had two kids by now…**

**

* * *

**

_Do you love animals? Because if you do, forget the zoo. There's just no place like Africa. All the animals you've ever dreamed of seeing is living right there! Who wouldn't want to be surrounded by nature, surrounded life, sunlight, and clean air? I must tell you, not Marie and Mark Logan! They lived for this part of the world._

"_Dear, keep those weeds away from the baby! We don't know if he has allergies," Marie warned her husband._

_Mark frowned and pulled the grass away from his one-year-old son. "I swear Marie, Our son will grow up to be a vegan! He can't keep his hands off the plants!"_

_Marie gave a little scoff. "And what's wrong with that? He can be a natural 'hippie' for all I care!" She set down her notepad and took her son from her husband. "Who's my little Garfield? Who's my adorable son? Who's going to grow up to be a vegan?"_

"_Ma ma goo gee!" little Garfield cooed. He grabbed strands of his mother's hair and placed it in his mouth._

_Mark came over and wrapped his arms around his family. "Isn't he beautiful?" He gently fingered his son's blonde hair. "He's getting such a good look at life so early. How much do you want to bet he'll be an intelligent scientist like us?"_

_Marie sighed. "Honey…I know we couldn't bear leaving our boy AGAIN while we went on a business trip, but…do you really think it was a good idea to bring our fragile son ALL the way out here?"_

_Mark rolled his eyes, knowing he and his wife had been over this tons of times. "Honey, it's not like he's ever out of our sight, right? And could you really bear ANOTHER three weeks without him? Because last time we did, all I heard was 'Do you think he's getting enough to eat' and 'What if he gets nightmares'?"_

_Marie was about to protest her husband's immaturity, but he had taken his son and showed his wife those huge green eyes. "'Pwease Mommy?"" he imitated his son. "'Don't send me away! I'll just make a pooh all over the couch again!'" Garfield squealed with laughter, as if agreeing to what his father was saying._

_Marie smiled and tweaked her son's nose. "Well-"_

"_Miriem!"_

_Marie gave a tired smile as a busty, blonde woman in her late 30's came out of the tent , spraying loads of bug spray. "Miriem! There's no reception here!"_

_Marie quickly took the spray from her sister. "Angus! Do you know badly this effects our environment?"_

_Angus rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I know. Air, ozone layer, global warming…" Unlike her sister and brother-in-law, she would rather make things sparkly and beautiful then take care of it. Anything ugly like insects were considered unimportant to her. Ugly=useless, right? They were no fun to look at…._

_Garfield gave a little frown and blew raspberry at his aunt. Angus smiled and tickled the boy under his chin. "Oh, who's an adorable little tyke-ow!" She pulled her finger back after Garfield had bitten it._

"_Garfield, no!" Marie scolded._

"_We do not bite family, young man," Mark said, but gave his son a quick high five when his wife wasn't looking._

_Marie rubbed her son's head. "Garfield, apologize to your aunt."_

_Garfield rubbed his nose and said, "Dood."_

_Angus raised an eyebrow. "Dood?"_

_Mark gave a soft chuckle. "Sorry Angus, that's his favorite word."_

_Garfield grabbed his toes and sang, "Doooooood!"_

_Angus rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I came out here to tell you that your Bunsen's burning!"_

_Mark quickly handed the boy over to his wife and ran into the tent. Putting his mitts on, he grabbed the tongs and gently lifted his creation from the Bunsen Burner. With much care, he poured it into a serum and held it in his hand._

"_Mark?" Marie walked into the tent with a sleeping Garfield. "How is it?"_

_Mark looked at hid research. "It looks green enough, but I think its still had some side effects."_

_Marie smiled and placed her son in the little animal crib. "Darling, we've worked three years on this. We have created the ultimate medicine for animals! Never again will they have to be 'put to sleep'. We've done a blessed thing for our furry friends."_

_Mark smiled and gave his wife a loving kiss. "I think we need to test it."_

_Marie bit her lip. What was the point of helping animals if they experimented on them? "Dear…"_

_Mark put a loving hand on his wife's shoulder. "Marie, if this doesn't work, that's it. We're dropping the project. You and I both know experimenting on animals is wrong, so this is it. All or nothing."_

_Marie sighed. "Honey…we can't do that…all our hard work…but no. Your right. Experimenting on them is wrong, so…here's hoping!"_

_Mark held his breath and reached for a chinchilla trembling in a cage. "There, there 'ol girl. I won't hurt you." The chinchilla was terribly sick, practically on its way out. If THIS didn't work…_

_Mark held his breath as he showed his wife the needle full of the green liquid. With a nod from her, he poked the needle in the vein of the small creature._

_Mark and Marie held hands as they watched the animal shiver a bit and then freeze. Everything was quiet. Garfield had woken up and was watching through the crib. "Dood," he whispered, disappointed._

_Mark gave a defeated sigh and shrugged. "Well, I guess that's-"_

"_Marl! Look!" Marie pointed to the animal._

_Mark looked up to see the chinchilla's eyes flutter, followed by lifting his head. He finally got to his feet and scattered around the table._

"_It works…" Marie whispered._

"_It works!!" Mark cried, lifting his wife in his arms and twirled her around. "It works! All our hard work paid off! It works!" He set her down and picked up the needle. "Marie…do you have any idea how powerful this is?"_

_Garfield was jumping in his crib, excited. "Dood! Dood! Dood! Dood!"_

_Mark smiled and lifted his son up. "Son, there is no animal we can not cure! We've tried on an animal from each animal kingdom, and we are victorious! We've made the world a better place for animals!"_

_Garfield squealed with happiness…followed by a sneeze._

_Marie gave her son a pat. "You O.K, baby?"_

_Garfield just sneezed again. Mark waved it away. "He just has something tickling his nose, he's fine." He reached over and tickled his son's tummy. "Isn't that right, son?" Garfield giggled._

_Marie smiled and laid her son back in his crib. "We'll call Dr. Harmon in the morning." She kissed her the baby his forehead. "Heavy dreams, my dear."_

_Garfield gave a cute yawn and buried his head in his pillow._

_The next morning, Marie got out of bed first like she always did (They had a big tent), and got a bottle heated up for Garfield. She hummed a little tune while she fixed her beautiful son's breakfast._

"_Garfield? Breakfast!" Marie called softly as she walked over to her son's crib. "I've got your ba-ba." Garfield didn't stir. Marie smiled and tapped her son on the shoulders. "Garfield? Wake up, you lazy duck," she teased._

_Garfield didn't move._

_Getting a little concerned, Marie picked her son up and gently shook him. "Garfield? Garfield! GARFIELD!!"_

_The boy faintly opened his eyes and began to whimper. "Ma…ba…do…" He stopped short as his breathing became ragged._

_Marie dropped the milk. "MARK!!!" she screamed._

_Mark was by her side in an instant. "Marie? What's wrong!?"_

"_Garfield!!!" she wailed, tears falling down her face. "He's dying!!!"_

"_WHAT?!?!" Mark cried, while cradling his son's face. "Are you positive?!"_

"_Just look at him!!"_

_Sure enough, the boy was barely breathing. His face was burning and he was giving soft whimpers. "W-We have to call the hospital!!"_

_Marie shook her head. "There isn't a hospital close enough!!"_

"_WE CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!!"_

"_THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME!!!"_

_Mark began to panic. His son was dying!! He needed to cure him fa-_

_He paused. Coming up with a risky idea, he handed the baby back to his wife. "Hold on!!" He quickly ran out of the Sleeping Tent and ran across the field to the Working Tent. _

_Knocking things over while running, Mark quickly grabbed the serum and headed out the tent again. His head was full of thoughts as he ran back to the tent. How could he have been so stupid as to let his fragile son out here where diseases hung in the air! His only son was dying of illness, because he had been careless._

_Once he entered the tent, he grabbed his son and lifted the serum._

_Marie gave a sharp gasp. "Mark, are you INSANE!?!?! That's for animals only!!!"_

"_Do you have any other ideas!? Our son is DYING!!" With that, he stuck the needle in his son's vein. The baby gave a little whimper, and then stopped breathing all together._

_Marie began to sob. "You moron!! You could've poisoned him for all we-"_

"_Look!" Mark exclaimed. Marie looked up as Garfield slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and began to cry. He was hungry._

_Marie gave a delighted sob and kissed her son. "OH…that serum is magic!"_

_Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "He's O.K, darling. He's going to be all right."_

_Little did they know they had just set of a chain of events. No, young Garfield Logan was FAR from fine._

_Later that afternoon, Mark was sitting outside with Angus, showing her everything they had discovered. "I'm telling you Angus, not only does it cure animals of all diseases, but it may have the same effect on humans!"_

_Angus gave a little chuckle. "You tested it on you own son? Wow, that was 'brave'…"_

_Marks shook his head. "It was an emergency situation! But it worked! Your nephew is-"_

"_MARK!!!!!"_

_Angus flinched at the sound of her sister's voice. "Maybe it has a time limit?"_

_Mark glared at his sister-in-law. Didn't she even CARE if her nephew made it? "Marie! What's-"_

_Marie showed up with a bundle in her arms. "Mark! It's Garfield-"_

_Marks stood up. "What? Is he sick again?"_

_Marie shook her head so fast, her black hair was flying. "No."_

"_Then what is it?" Why was his wife taking so long to answer?_

_Marie unraveled the baby. "Mark….LOOK!!"_

_Mark looked at his son….and nearly passed out._

_Garfield Logan was green._

_Not green as in sea-sick in the face, but every inch of him was emerald green! He looked like the male version of the Wicked Witch of the West. It wasn't just his skin, but his hair. His hair was a shiny teal green._

_But that wasn't the end of it. His nose had changed too. His nose looked like it belonged on a monkey. And his ears….they were shaped like an elf's!_

"_How…How could this…" Marks was at a loss of words._

"_No! That's not all! Look!" She pulled back her son's lips to reveal sharp fangs. Their son was unrecognizable. The only thing that was their to remind them of their old son, was his green eyes._

"_Garfield…" He flashed back to the animal serum as he fingered his son's ears. "What….have I done?!"_

_Angus chose that moment to look over their shoulders. "What's the pro- OH MY WORD!!!!! HE'S HIDEOUS!!!"_

_Garfield's bottom lip shook and soon he was balling his eyes out._

_Marie tried to comfort her son. "Sshhh…there, there…you're NOT hideous."_

"_Yes he is."_

_Marie was surprised to find those words come out of her husband's mouth. "Wha-"_

"_He's twisted, Marie. And it's all my fault," Mark whispered._

_Marie shook her head. "That's not true! You saved him! I'm sure this is just temporary…"_

"_Temporary!? Sister, the boy's ears are completely transformed! This isn't going to go away!" Angus warned._

_Marie stroked her baby's hair. "My poor baby….Just think. He'll never have any real friends. He'll never meet his true love. He'll forever be known as a freak."_

_Mark rubbed his son's stomach. "Garfield…I'm so sorry. I brought you out here, got you sick, then I turned you into a monster."_

"_Don't say that! He's not a monster!" Marie cried._

"_Of course he is! We need to call a hunter right away!" Angus warned._

"_What!?" The parents cried in unison._

_Angus shook her head. "Just look at him! You must dispose of the creature!! How can you even look at that face!?"_

"_He is your NEPHEW!!!" Mark shouted._

"_He's no family of mine!!"_

_At this point, Marie couldn't take it anymore. "NO ONE'S TOUCHING MY BABY!!!" With that, she ran into the jungle with Garfield, all while Mark called her name._

_Marie ran, clutching on to a terrified Garfield. She might have lost it, but so much was happening… She thought her husband and hers hard work had paid off, but it changed her son into a freak. Her own sister wanted nothing to do with him now. Maybe she could run, run from this nightmare…_

_Her heart pounding, she found herself in a clearing in the forest._

_Sighing, she sat her son down in he grass. "Oh dear, what am I doing? I'm sorry Garfield…I just couldn't bear your aunt one more second."_

_Garfield blew raspberry in response._

_She gave her son a rub on the head. "Don't worry dear, no matter what you look like, your father and I will always love-"_

_She was interrupted by Garfield's wails. He started screaming and pointing behind his mother._

"_Garfield? What's-" Her blood ran cold as she heard a high hissing noise right behind her. Breathing hard, she turned her head to find a poisonous snake slithering towards her._

"_No!" she whispered. She quickly grabbed her son in a death grip. "No please, stay away!"_

_The snake ignored her cries and slithered closer to the duo._

_Hiss…..Hiss…..Hiss….._

_It was like every 'hiss' was him saying 'I'm going to bite you'._

_Marie held her breath as the snake curled itself around her leg, as if teasing her. __Oh let him kill me…but God don't let him get my son!__ she prayed to herself._

_She closed her eyes as she felt the snake shoot his head back. She waited for the bite…..but it never came. She opened her eyes to find the snake in the mouth of a mongoose!_

"_Oh Lord thank you!" she whispered. The mongoose chewed on the snake until it gave a strangled cry. Shaking it a bit like a rag doll, the mongoose finally released the dead snake. It then turned to Marie with big…colorless eyes._

"_Marie!" Mark's voice rang out through the jungle. He arrived at the clearing and wrapped his arms around Marie. "Marie, don't you scare me like that again!"_

_Marie was silent as she pointed towards the mongoose. "He-He saved me from the snake."_

"_Snake?!" Mark cried. He looked around to find the dead snake on the ground. "Well….where's Garfield?!"_

_It was at that moment Marie realized her son was nowhere to be seen. It was also at that moment she realized the mongoose was green._

_Marie and Mark held each other as the mongoose began to change…change…into their son. Garfield was right where the mongoose had been._

_The parent's mouths hung open as their son cried out, "Doooood!"_

_Marie and Mark Logan at that moment realized that they had to leave. Garfield couldn't stay where there was people. When Mark had stuck that chemical in the boy, it had combined his DNA with animal's DNA. He was now part animal. If anyone ever found out about him, he would be captured and experimented on. They decided they would quit their job and run to Antarctica, a place less populated._

_So the next morning, they headed on a boat with Garfield wrapped up in a blanket where no one could see him. Angus decided to take a plane, refusing to be anywhere near the monstrosity._

"_Goo ma da?" Garfield cooed._

"_Hush darling," Marie whispered._

_Mark joined his family his family by the starboard. "Well….what do we do now, darling?"_

_Marie popped Garfield's bottle in his mouth. "I suppose we'll have to live like Eskimos, but I'll do it if you will."_

_Mark nodded. "We'll get a job as teachers. We'll hide Garfield from the world. We'll home-school him and then-"_

"_And then what?" Marie said suddenly. "What life is there for our son? Will he just be shut off from all humanity?"_

_Mark pondered this and snapped his fingers. "Maybe he can become a super hero! How many kids have wished they had super powers?" he joked._

_Marie gave him a blank stare. "That wasn't funny Mark."_

_Mark gave a little chuckle. "C'mon Mar, you know I'm hilarious!" Weakening at the stern gaze of his wife he whispered. "Maybe…..if we find a woman with a heart open enough…."_

_Marie pulled the blanket so they could see their son's face. "Mark…don't even go there….what woman in the right mind could ever love a monster?" Even SHE had to admit her son was no longer human._

_Garfield sighed, as if he knew what his parents were saying._

"_**BBBBBBBEEEEEEPPPPP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!**_

_All three jumped as the alarm to the ship rang._

"_Mark, what's-"_

"_The ship is sinking!!" someone shouted._

_Both of them had to get a tight grip on their son as people began to panic. "Wha- What do you mean the ship is sinking? How!?"_

_A man ran up to him. "They don't know! They just found a huge hole in the bottom of the ship!!"_

"_That makes no-"_

"_MARK!! We have to get out of here!!" Marie cried._

_They both made a run through the crowd of people, desperately trying to get to a ship's mini boat. Their hearts pounding, they tried to avoid every person who came in their way. But to no avail. One woman accidentely rammed into Marie too hard, the force of the impact forcing her to release her baby._

"_GARFIELD!!!"_

_The clashing voices of the people seemed to mute and the world was in slow motion as the parents looked back at their forlorn son._

"_UH! The Devil is here to claim me!" One man cried, once he caught a glimpse of the poor boy._

_Marie and Mark quickly ran back to their son with even more difficulties from the crowd. "Garfield!!" They both called._

_Not knowing what to do, Garfield crawled to the edge of the ship. "Dood?" he whispered._

"_NO!!" Marie screamed. They watched in horror as a sudden lurch from the ship caused their son to fall into the unforgiving ocean…._

"_NOOOOO!!!" They both screamed. Knocking over whoever dared to get in there way, they made their way to the end of the ship._

"_GARFIELD!!! GARFIELD, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" Marie screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Marie, he's and infant! He couldn't of survived that! He's gone!!" Mark cried._

"_NO!! GARFIELD!!!" Marie screamed. She would not accept this!_

_Mark put a supporting arm on his wife's shoulder. "Honey, we need to leave! In case you've forgotten, this ship is SINKING!!!"Marie pulled away. _

_"LET GO OF ME!! I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!!!!"_

_Mark realized his wife was half-crazed. "Marie! Snap out of-"_

"_GARFIELD!!" She continued, her screams mixing with the ship's sirens. "This is all YOUR FAULT MARK! YOU BROUGHT HIM OUT HERE!! YOU TURNED HIM INTO A FREAK!!"_

_Mark didn't take any offense to those words. He was too busy noticing the end of the ship was bending. "MARIE! We have to-"_

"_NOT WITHOUT MY SON!!!"_

_Mark cringed as he heard the starboard creak. He quickly grabbed on to his wife. "MARIE!!"_

"_NO!!!"_

_With those final outburst, the starboard gave away and the couple was lost to the sea…._

_The ship was in the bottom of the ocean now. Some had lived. Some had died. But none noticed the little green fish swim to land, and once he reached that destination, he changed back into a 'human.'_

_Little Garfield sat on the shore giving soft whimpers. Where was his mommy and daddy? Weren't they coming soon?_

"_Mama? Dada?" he whispered. "Dood?" He felt his lip to reveal he had lost a fang._

_He was all alone. Wet, scared, and alone. A little one-year-old boy, all alone…a lonely freak of this world._

_Garfield clutched his little body to keep it warm and was soon balling his eyes out. "MAMA!!!! DADA!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He was so scared and he wanted his mommy and daddy back._

_But little did the infant know he would never see his parents again. He was just a little green baby, wailing in the mist of his loneliness…_

_

* * *

_

"Mommy! Daddy! Please come back!!"

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, wake up!"

"…Mommy? Is that you?"

"No. It's a certain Titan who's going to fly you out the window if you don't let go of her hand."

Beast Boy groaned and opened his eyes to find Raven, the beautiful half-demoness. She had a murderous look to her eyes as Beast Boy slowly removed his hand. She had short violet hair with dark ametheyst eyes along with a red chakra on her forehead. She wore a black leotard (that always seemed to make Beast Boy's teenage hormones kick in) and a long midnight blue cape.

"Raven?! What are you doing in my room?" Beast Boy frowned.

Raven gave him a shadow of a smile. "I heard you crying. I wanted to know if you need your bottle."

Beast Boy frowned. "I just had a nightmare. That's all."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you dreamt Starfire beat you at 'Space guns 3'?" she said, referring to their alien friend.

Beast Boy _(squinted eyes)_ looked down at her from his bunk bed and held up one finger. "First off, it's 'Galactic Lasers 5'! If you're going to insult me, get your facts straight! (_Big drop of sweat down Raven's head)_ Second off, that could never happen! ….um….and…"

The next number is three, Beast Boy," Raven said.

Beast Boy scoffed. "I knew that! Third off, it was about my parents!"

Raven instantly became concerned. "Really? Was it a distant memory or a flashback?"

_(Colorless eyes)_ Beast Boy gave her a blank stare.

_(Puff of air) _Raven sighed. Of course he wouldn't know what that means. "Did you just get a glimpse or full pictures?"

Beast Boy gave a broad smile. "Oh! I got the whole thing!"

Raven gave a sad smile. She would die before she admitted this to anyone, but she always felt like she had a bit of a connection with the green boy due to their tragic pasts. It was the one thing they shared in common. "I'm sorry Garfield.," she whispered, using his real name.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Ah, it was thirteen years ago. It's no big deal. I mean, I'm not the only kid who's parents drowned, right?"

"Still…it has to be hard."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not for me Rae, I'm tougher than that."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She wasn't buying it. She heard him cry in his sleep.

Beast Boy gave a cocky smile. "Really!"

Raven gave a careless smile, walked over to the wall, and pulled out his night-light.

"No! No, no, no, no! Too dark!"

Raven smiled and placed the light back in. "Oh yes, you're the toughest of the tough."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Aw man! How did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources. And by sources I mean Cyborg."

Beast Boy frowned. "Never trust a robot person! Look Rae, could you please not tell anyone else? Especially Aqualad? I already got one rival holding this out against me!"

Raven didn't show any expression. "It can be our little secret."

They both gave a little gasp and blushed at the way that sounded, but Beast Boy decided not to use it against her since she was helping him out. "Thanks Rae, you're the best!"

Raven sighed. "Don't call me Rae." As Beast Boy scratched his head, she gave a little cough. "So…about you dream….want to talk about it?"

_(Twinkling eyes) _Beast Boy would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with Raven. "Dude, you bet!" He patted the side of his bed.

Raven's face turned red. "Never mind, you're a tough boy. You can handle this."

"What?" Beast Boy whined. He blushed when realization dawned on him. "Jeez Rae, I would never-"

"It's not that," Raven interrupted. She looked around at his filthy room. "Your room is horrendous. I think there's a hot dog in your sneaker. I don't even want to know what's in your bed."

"What?" he scoffed. "There's nothing in my-" He winced as he pulled out a moldy piece of pizza from under his pillow. _(Big drop of sweat) _"Hehe…how long was that under there?"

Raven closed her eyes. "I rest my case."

Beast Boy sniffed the pizza, shrugged, then popped it in his mouth.

_(Alarms ringing)_ "Beast Boy! Er, I'm leaving!" Raven said as she flew to his door. "See, _that's _why you can't get a girlfriend." With that, she left.

Beast Boy's heart froze as he flashed back to his mother's words. _What woman in her right mind could love a monster? _Beast Boy let the pizza fall from his hand and crash to the floor, his mother's words ringing in his ears.

_Love a monster……A woman in her right mind……Who could ever love a monster…_

_

* * *

_

Raven sighed as she plopped down on her bed. _Beast Boy….why does he have to be so disgusting? _she thought to herself.

Raven and Beast Boy really didn't get along. They were complete opposites, with different views of the world. However, the empath knew the changeling still cared about her and she could never hate him. Be incredibly annoyed by him? Yes. Wished she could throw him out the window? More than once, but never hate him.

In fact, she had entered his hazardous room out of concern….but it wasn't his cries that aroused her. It was her dream. She had a nightmare about him lying in her arms, clothes torn, covered in blood, holding on to his last bits of air….she just couldn't imagine such an innocent boy in such a horrible state. She had to see him whole and well again.

That was the one thing Raven secretly loved about Beast Boy. It _might _be what was stopping her from flat out hating him. He was so innocent. He had been through so much pain, but he remained cheerful to everybody. He just wanted everybody to be happy.

Yes, of course the other Titans knew about Beast Boy's past. But no one really gave it much thought. _He _didn't care about it, so why should they?

But…Raven kind of wanted to know more. She wanted to know what it was like when he discovered his powers. Hm, maybe it was curiosity screaming inside….or did she just want to get closer to Beast Boy?

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Beast Boy's room fume has my head all mixed up." With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

Right in the planes of Africa, a small meer-cat was nibbling on some insects. It was so lost in its feeding, it didn't even notice a man cast a shadow over it. Right as the delicate creature raised its head, it was too late to run. The man grabbed the creature by the neck.

"You poor thing." The man sneered. "You'll never see your family again. That's right…squirm hopelessly. There's no hope for you. Enjoy your last bits of energy."

The meer-cat tried to break free, but to no avail. "Are you done?" The animal want limp in his grip. "Good."

Reaching into his sack, the black-haired man pulled out his knife and began skinning the animal alive. Cutting him here and there, making sure his death was slow and painful Blood was getting all over his hands, but that was the way he liked it.

Once the animal looked like something that went through a chipper, the man licked he blood from his hands. "I suppose I should feel sorry for what I just did….but you're an animal. It's not like you have feelings."

He placed the creature in his sack and made his way to his mansion. It was a tall mansion, with animal skins everywhere. But just because he was a hunter, didn't mean he wasn't scientific. A woman had paid over a million dollars a long time ago and now he had the best of the tech.

He entered his mansion and got on the elevator. He sighed as he pushed the button to his trophy room. (Top floor, of course) Once he reached the floor, he took his dead meer-cat and hung him on the wall with the rest of the vermin.

"Congratulations on your capture, Fearo." One of his minions, a huntron to be exact, complimented. There would be times when a jealous hunter would try to steal Fearo's trophies, and well….the huntrons, that is fully trained hunters with advanced technology, would set them straight.

"What's so great about it? I caught a meer-cat." Fearo gestured towards the wall. "I've captured plenty of creatures from lions to elephants, to gazelles to baboons! I've done it all!" Frustrated, Fearo flopped down on his lion skin chair. "I have captured every type of animal from every kingdom! It's child's play now! I NEED a challenge!"

"Please sir, why not simply move to another country and start fresh? You could always travel by your Digi-pod," he said, referring to their drill/ride.

Fearo fingered his black goatee. "And then what? Hunt a polar bear? A raccoon? I need to hunt down an animal that had never been killed before! Something like-"

"-Like a green monster who has the power of all the animals?" Another huntron said.

Fearo raised an eyebrow. "What are you blabbering on about?"

The huntron held up a chip. "We found _this _creature in Jump City." He plugged the chip into their ginormous computer **(A/N: Hey, how come bad guys always have huge computers**?), to reveal five teenagers attacking a humongous rock man.

"Where's the-" Fearo started, but gasped as he saw a green boy change into a cheetah to avoid the rock man's attack. "How did he-?"

"He has surprising abilities, sir." the huntron smiled.

Fearo clicked on the boy to get a close up of him. The savage hunter examined his fangs, his ears, and his green skin, greedily. "How old is the boy?"

"Fourteen sir."

"A good age to die. Strange….he seems familiar somehow. How many animals can he change into?"

"All of them sir."

Fearo fingered his knife. "I want him brought here. Bring him here and I shall do the stabbing, and I shall enjoy every minute of it." He looked at the rest of the picture. "Who are the other four?"

"They're his friends, sir."

Fearo smiled. "'Friends?' You mean someone actually _cares _for that thing?"

"No sir. They probably just keep him for his strength."

"Well now his strength is mine. Come, we'll give him a fair warning. What is the boy's name?"

"We believe he is called 'Beast Boy', sir."

Fearo grinned. "An appropriate name for such a creature. Mmm…I can't wait to find out what his blood tastes like…." Fearo looked up at the picture again. "Beast….you'll soon have a new home." He chuckled wickedly as he gazed at all the dead animals hanging on his wall.

* * *

**O.K, I doubt the rest of my chapters will be this long! I just wanted to get this on a good start! So, what do you think? Huh? Huh?**


	2. The Threat

**I'm a little disapointed in the lack of reviews I got. I wrote a good, long chapter and I just got five reviews? Oh well, I'm sure I'm not the first person this has happened to. Maybe I'll get more in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Fearo.**

**

* * *

**

Raven groaned and pulled her covers over her eyes as the sunlight shone through her window. _I really need to get more curtains, _she thought. Grunting, she sat up, stretched, and pulled on her shoes. Her mind wandered to her nightmare last night and how it had compelled her to talk with Beast Boy in the middle of the night. Images of her nightmare came by in a rush….Beast Boy dying in her arms…..his clothes torn….covered in blood….

"Why are all my dreams so gruesome? Can't I have a good dream for once? I'm so desperate, I'm willing to have a dream about bunnies and rainbows," she said out loud. She wasn't afraid that her nightmare was some sort of omen because it didn't make any sense. Raven and the other titans wouldn't let Beast Boy get in such a condition.

Sighing, she pulled on her cloak and headed out her door.

* * *

As she walked in the common room, she found everyone in predictable places. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games while Starfire cheered them on, and Beast Boy was making himself some tofu….while singing.

"_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy…that is all that I know! Yes that's all I know, yes that's I know. How am I gonna finish this song?"_

Raven rubbed her ears as Beast Boy's screechy voice rang through the room. "How does this not bother you three?" she asked the other three titans.

None of them answered until Starfire turned her head and removed some corks from her ears. "Did you say something, friend Raven?"

Raven smiled at their cleverness and floated into the kitchen to get some herbal tea, all while trying to get Beast Boy's singing out of her head. No cigar.

"_What I like about you…you hold me tight….tell me I'm the onl- _Mrph!" Raven had taken some of Beast Boy's tofu and shoved it in his mouth.

"You're much more tolerable when you're silent, Beast Boy," Raven groaned. Shaking her head, she took her cup and floated to the sofa where she sipped her tea, peacefully…..

….until the green changeling sat on the sofa, munched on his tofu, and propped his over-sized feet on the demon girl's lap. Starfire looked away from the game to see how this would end.

_(Angry Bullet) _"Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is O.K?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy smiled. "You just have a very soft lap. Much better than a pillow." He now had the attention of the male titans.

Raven glared at him. "Move you feet," she said sternly.

"But I like them there," Beast Boy whined.

Raven cleared her throat then calmly poured some of her boiling tea on his leg. He quickly jerked back. "Ow! Not cool Rae! Not cool at all!" What was her problem? Couldn't she tell he was _flirting?_

Raven nodded. "I know. It was a perfectly good waste of tea."

Cyborg laughed and punched his green friend's arm. "Dude, you just got burned….literally!"

Rubbing his ankle, Beast Boy frowned. "It was a cheap shot! How would you like it if I spilled my tofu on you?"

"You wouldn't live long enough to find out," Raven answered turning back to enjoy her tea.

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "_Really?" _Winking to his friends, he raised his plate of tofu over the girl's head.

Robin shook his head frantically, begging hid friend not to do it.

Cyborg nodded yes, wanting to see Raven's reaction.

Starfire, knowing Beast Boy was going to do it no matter what his friends said, cowered behind the couch.

Beast Boy tilted the plate and….

"**BEAST BOY!"** Raven bellowed. (_Towers two feet over him) _Beast Boy gave her a huge grin and ran for his dear life. Fuming, Raven bounded after him. "You're going to be crying in a puddle of blood when I'm done with you!" she screamed, as she followed him outside.

"Go easy on him Raven! It's his turn to do the dishes!" Robin called.

"BB! Can I have your video games?" Cyborg shouted.

"Should we not help him?" Starfire asked, deeply concerned.

Robin waved his hand. "Raven would never seriously hurt Beast Boy, and just think about the exercise he's getting!"

* * *

"C'mon Rae! We're even now!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran to the edge of the roof.

"There is no 'getting even' with me, Garfield!" Raven said, as she aimed her magic at him.

Seeing no other way to go, Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew for his life.

Raven sighed. "You want to talk about cheap?" With that, she flew after him, determined to teach him a lesson.

She kept her eyes locked on the green bird as he tried to lose her. He flew through clouds and she still followed. He flew through other bird flocks and she still followed. There was just no escaping her wrath.

"Beast Boy, you might as well-" she was interrupted as thick, white goo flew into her face.

Beast Boy had just pooped on her face.

_(Anger burning it off) _"Why you little-!" she used her powers to grab Beast Boy's small bird form and brought him close to her face. " You listen good, because I'm only going to say this-"

She gave a little gasp as Beast Boy's small form fell from her hands and landed into the sea bellow. "Beast Boy!" she called. Biting her bottom lip, she floated down to the rocks and looked into the water. "Beast Boy?"

Nothing. Not a sound. "Beast Boy, I know you can turn into a fish or something! Knock it off!" She put her hand into the water and felt around for him. Nothing. Because birds can't swim.

"Beast Boy, get out of there now!" she called. Secretly, she was scared stiff. Had she just accidentally sentenced Beast Boy to death? Did she drown him?

"**Birds are not known for their swimming, stupid!"** Knowledge snapped at her in her head.

"**It wasn't my fault! That little twerp slipped!" **Rage cried.

"**Oh no, what have I done? I don't deserve to live!" **Timid wailed.

"**Well, at least he'll see his parents!" **Happy chided.

"**I've got to jump in there and save him!" **Bravery announced.

"**Oh my dear, dear friend! Why do I hurt the ones I love?" **Love cried.

***Burp* **came from Rude.

Raven winced as a whole minute passed. "Beast Boy, this isn't funny! Please, come out!" Groaning, she slipped off her boots and cloak and dove into the water.

She squinted through the waves, hoping to find her green companion. Then all so suddenly, her mind flashed to Beast Boy's parents. Is this how they felt once they saw their son fall into the ocean? Even as they were drowning, did they search for their beloved boy?

Unable to find her friend, Raven returned to the surface…..

…and found Beast Boy, human and all, smiling down at her.

"Aw Rae-Rae, were you worried about lil' ol' me?" He reached down and tweaked her nose. "You're so cute when you're frantic!"

"Garfield Logan, I'm going to kill you!" Raven shouted.

Beast Boy smiled. "Then I've got nothing to lose!" With that, he jumped off the rocks, and landed on Raven causing them both to fall back into the water.

* * *

"Boyfriend Robin, tell me what is the true difference between mustard and ketchup?" Starfire asked.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well Star, besides the color, mustard is much more spicier then ketchup while ketchup comes from a fruit."

Star nodded. "Oh, so why is-"

"Dude! Don't be feedin' her lies!" Cyborg proclaimed. "Ketchup comes from tomatoes, that's a vegetable!"

Robin shook his head. "That's stupid, everyone knows the tomato is a fruit!"

"It grows out of the ground, fool," Cyborg argued.

"So? They have seeds, right? What kind of vegetable has seeds?" **(A/N: They do right? Please tell me I didn't just make a huge fool out of myself)**

They all stopped as the doors opened to reveal a soaked Raven and a bruised Beast Boy. "I'll be meditating if anyone needs me, so try not to need me," Raven said as she walked off.

"Man, she riled you up good, grass stain!" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy smiled. "It was worth it, dude." He gave a little wince. "Ooh, hold on team, I gotta go wee-wee." That being said, he rushed out of the room to the bathroom.

"Robin, what is-"

"It's Beast Boy language, Star."

Cyborg turned to the meditating girl. "Hey Raven, tomato: fruit or vegetable?"

Raven opened one eye. "I don't think there's any way for me to care less about that."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the alarm. Robin turned on his 'leader-mode'. "Titans tro-"

**CRASH!**

They all shot back as the wall was smashed through. Robin grabbed onto Starfire protectively, while Cyborg fell on Raven.

Once the smoke cleared, the titans looked up to see seven men in black armor with white H's on the front standing in their living room.

Cyborg snorted. "New bad guys, huh? What is it with heroes or villains wearing their initials on their shirts? What are you three?"

Robin cleared his throat and pointed to the little 'R' on his shirt.

Cyborg looked where he was pointing. "I rest my case," he said.

Raven noticed that these men wore black masks over their faces and you couldn't see their pupils. "Have you all ever heard of using a door?" she asked.

"We ar' here to take ze monster," one man with a French accent said.

"Beast Boy's in the bathroom," Raven joked. She hadn't realized she had hit the mark.

The swedish man turned to the other men. "Huntrons! Attack!" They all gave a shout as they ran towards the titans.

"Titans! Go!" Robin cried.

One huntron shot off his gun and red sticks shot out at Cyborg. The half-robot was stunned by his advanced technology, but shot off his cannon anyway.

Raven concentrated all her energy on #6 (**A/N: I'm numbering these guys off, O.K?)**"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Black aura spilled from her hands and wrapped #6 in a death grip.

"Beast Boy! Get out here!" Robin called.

"_Dude! I'm in the bathroom! And I'm breaking my high score!"_

All the titans shuddered, but kept up their fighting. #2 of these 'huntrons' threw a white disk at Starfire, causing her to be flung into the wall. "Ow…may we please continue this battle outside where there is more room?"

#2 ignored her and got ready for a round house kick…but he didn't expect the alien girl's kick to be stronger! With a swift move of her leg, the man was sent flying out the hole in the wall, screaming the whole way.

"Oh dear….Robin! They are not robots! They can be killed very easily!" She hoped she didn't just kill a human.

Cyborg moved on to huntron #3 and kicked his stomach, sending him across the room. He felt pretty good about himself until #1 came back and tripped him with an electric boa staff.

Robin groaned as he saw his teammates plight. "Beast Boy! Get out here NOW!"

"_Still peeing dude! …..Oh yeah! I'm giving myself five points for that shot!"_

Raven was forced to cease her beatings on #6 as #5 shot in her the back, causing her to crash to the floor, paralyzed.

#5 looked pleased with himself as he stood over the empath…but just because she couldn't move, didn't mean she couldn't use her powers! She shot him away with her black aura.

Starfire growled as she zapped #1 after he had attacked Cyborg. "For humans, you are very sturdy!"

#6 was just bringing himself up, when Robin shot his bird-a-rang, knocking him down again.

"_Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"_

"**BEAST BOY!"** All the titans shouted.

They heard some tinkling followed by a flush.

Starfire shot a bolt at #6 knocking him out completely. _He was not that strong…if it were me, I would be embarrassed. _

#3 sneaked up on Robin and kicked him in the back. "We do not need to do this," he said, also in a French accent. "Just 'and over de 'onster, and we shall be on our way!"

Robin picked himself up. "There are no monsters here!"

#5 growled and aimed his gun at the leader…which was quickly shot out of his hand by Starfire. "That is enough!"

The hallway doors opened and Beast Boy walked in, fixing his belt. "Man, I could spell my name with all that-" He studied at the scene before him. "Dudes…what did I miss?"

"Titans back in action!" Robin cried as they all lunged again.

#1 turned to #2. "You! Now!"

#2 nodded and aimed his gun at Beast Boy.

**POW!**

A metal rope slapped itself around the green boy's body, causing him to fall over. "What the-"

#7 grinned and grabbed the green boy in his muscular arms. "Thank you for your monster, we'll be taking him of your hands now."

The titans watched with wide eyes as the men made their way to the roof…quickly I might add. "Guys! Heeeeelp!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out.

"Titans, after them!" Robin shouted, even after the other titans started running.

* * *

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Beast Boy cried, angrily. He tried to morph into anything that would help him escape, but something kept shocking him back to his original state.

#4 grinned. "We're just going for a little ride. Our boss wants to meet you."

Beast Boy looked up and noticed they were heading for a chopper. "Well I don't want to meet your boss!"

"Stop!"

Black aura wrapped around their feet, preventing them from moving another step. The huntrons angrily turned their heads.

"Not another step," Raven growled.

"Release our friend!" Starfire demanded.

#5 growled, aimed his gun and shot the alien princess. "The monster is coming with us!"

Robin helped his girlfriend up. "Quit calling him that!" Cyborg shouted.

#1 frowned. "We gan do dis ze eazy way-"

Raven growled and used all her powers to hold them to the ground. Cyborg aimed his cannon at the five warriors. "How were you going to finish that sentence?"

Starfire threw a bolt at #7 causing him to release Beast Boy. Cyborg rushed over and untied him. "Thank you," the boy said, meekly.

Robin pointed his staff at the men. "What do you want with out friend?"

"None of your business," #7 sneered.

"He is our friend, it is our business!" Cyborg growled.

#4 smirked. "You _like _that repulsive thing?"

Robin smacked them all with his staff. "Answer the question!"

#1 growled. "Fine! Here es de story. Our leader named Fearo iz the most feared 'unter in all ov Africa. He discovered your green teammate und decided to make 'em his next target. We've been asked to capture de monster and bring 'em in for es torment!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "You mean 'treatment'."

"No," #1 said.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy who looked like he was going to have a stroke.

Robin pointed his staff at the men, again. "Tell your boss that if he ever comes near our friend again, he's going to find out why adults hate teenagers so much!"

"We're not-"

All the men winced as they saw Raven's eyes glow red. "Leave….or die. Your choice," she said in a icy tone.

The men gulped and zipped into their chopper.

Cyborg patted the green boy on the back. "Don't worry man, they're giving up!"

#4 looked out the window. "Oh, huntrons don't give up! We just need to get our more advanced technology. No beast has ever escaped Fearo. Enjoy the next few days with that createn, because the next time you see him, he'll be covered in blood and his heart FROZEN!"

The titans mouths dropped open as the sadistic men flew away, leaving behind haunting images.

* * *

**Please review my story! Review=Love! Flames=Hate!**


	3. What am I?

**As much as I would LOVE to make Raven jump into Beast Boy's arms, I'm trying my best to make them as IC as possible. I hope ya'll will tell me how I'm doing in your reviews.**

**Speaking of which, THANX SO MUCH! I feel much better about my story now! Thank you all soooo much! By the way, here's how I picture the Titan's ages:**

**Robin: 17**

**Starfire: 17**

**Beast Boy: 14**

**Raven: 16**

**Cyborg: 18**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, BEAST BOY would have been Raven's savior in 'The End', not Robin. Seriously, what was up with that? …Ya build up a relationship through the whole series, then ya put the guy who already has a girl…**

**11111**

The Titans stood frozen on the spot the chopper had taken off. Nobody could say how long they stood there, musing on the soldier's cold threat, until Starfire finally whispered:

"Beast Boy…"

That snapped everyone out of their trance. The team turned to look at how their green friend was taking the news. It would appear he hadn't left his trance; his entire body was so still….

"Yo BB, how you holdin' up?" Cyborg asked, concerned for his friend.

Beast Boy blinked a few times, then turned to face his team.

Robin gave him a pitiful look. "Beast Boy, are you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!'" Beast Boy screamed. _(waves arms uncontrollably) _That being shouted, the green changeling ran back inside the tower like a chicken being brought to a county fair.

"Oh…Friend Beast Boy is terrified!" Starfire moaned.

"Well, can you blame the little dude?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Some freakazoid wants to hunt him down like he's some kind of animal!"

"Beast Boy _is _an animal," Raven whispered.

Cyborg glared at the empath. "That's cold, Raven."

" I didn't mean it in an offensive way, but he _is _half animal, am I right?" Raven defended.

"Why's he freaking out? It's not like we would let anything hurt him, he's part of the team!" Robin wanted to know.

"You're telling me if someone just gave you a death threat to hunt you down and torture you, you wouldn't be scared?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Robin said, simply.

"Forgot who I was talking to.."

"I say we comfort our friend in his hour of terror," Starfire suggested.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?" Raven muttered.

The Titans nodded to one another and headed back inside the tower.

1111

"Beast Boy?" Robin called. Once the Titans had entered the living room, they discovered that the green changeling was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo BB, where you at?" Cyborg yelled.

Everyone turned their heads at the exact same time as the main doors opened. Their little green friend came trudging in, carrying a suitcase twice his size.

Robin's 'eyes' widened. "Beast Boy, what are you-"

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Beast Boy screamed. "I've got to go somewhere they'll never find me!"

"Woah Grass Stain, let's take a deep-" Cyborg started.

"Quick! Where can I go where they'll never think to look?" Beast6 Boy pondered in a frantic.

Starfire sighed. "Friend Beast Boy, you can not-"

"Canada!" he shouted. "I'll go to Canada! Canada is a great place! Who would look for a Beast Boy in Canada?"

Robin frowned. "Beast Boy-"

The boy in mention slapped his forehead. "Aw man! I forgot I'm not allowed back in Canada….long story…looks like I'm headin' for Mexico!"

Cyborg threw his hands in the air. "Wha-BB-"

"Of course this means I have to learn Spanish….but…I like tacos, so I'm almost there, right?" Beast Boy continued talking to himself.

"So what? You're just going to leave us?" Robin demanded.

"I gotta man! It's not like I'll be much used to you guys if I'm dead!" He made his way over to the fridge. "I'm gonna need my tofu, and a butt-load of tacos!"

"Friend Beast Boy-"

"I wonder if they have video games in Mexico? Aw man, I hope I don't run into the Jupacabra! He's this mexican monster who eats goats. I don't wanna fight 'em."

"BB-"

Beast Boy quickly grabbed his tofu and stuffed it in his suitcase. "Sure hope this doesn't mess up my clothes! Oh well, I'll buy cool mexican clothes while I'm there."

"Beast Boy-"

"Wait, you don't have to be eighteen to go to Mexico do you? Because I'm going to need a lot of work if I'm going to pass off as-mmph!" The boy didn't get a chance to finish as a black aura wrapped around his mouth.

Beast Boy turned his head to face Raven, who gave him a stern look. "Beast Boy, you're being ridiculous. As long as this team, this family, is breathing, we will not let anything happen to you." That being said, she removed her aura from his mouth.

Beast Boy was quiet for a few minutes, then he slowly trudged over towards the couch. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Raven's right," Robin said, "If you think your closest friends are going to let this happen to you, then you don't know us. At all."

_(Droopy ears) _"They said no beast has ever escaped Fearo," Beast Boy moped. "Why should I be any different?"

"Because those were regular animals!" Cyborg said, enthusiastically. "You're….uh…well…"

"Different?" Beast Boy said in a monotone.

"I was going to say 'special'!"

Starfire's eyes glowed green. "How dare they think they can treat our friend as if he is some sort of…of…monster!"

Beast Boy was quiet for a minute, before he said, "Probably because….I _am _a monster, Star."

Cyborg was shocked. "Wha-? Dude, since when did you start baggin' on yourself? You are not a monster!"

Beast Boy stood up, angrily. "Then what _am _I? Huh, smart guy?"

Cyborg bit his lip. "Well…uh…you're obviously….half animal….half human….something along those lines…"

"See? Everyone has a title but me! Yo9u're a 'cyborg'. Big woop! There are plenty of people out there with metal parts. Starfire, you're an alien princess, lucky you! Robin, you're a human with acrobatic talent! Me? I'm some green…thing!"

"What about me?" Raven said. "What would you call me?"

Beast Boy stared at the lovely half-demon. He had _many _names for her: Empath, mage, hero, angel, goddess….half of them would either make Raven blush, or make her want to throw the boy out the window.

"O.K, I can't give you a title, but we all know _you're _amazing," he said, finally.

Raven was about to comment, but found herself blushing instead_.(Blush marks)_"At least you're not a demon…" Raven finally muttered.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean like Trigon? Dude, I hate that guy! _(waves hands uncontrollably)_ A chicken pox on him and his first born!" he planted a curse.

"Beast Boy, **I'm** his first born," Raven muttered.

_(Big drop of sweat) _"Sorry Rae, no take backs!" Beast Boy grinned, sheepishly.

Cyborg placed a hand on his forehead. "BB, you're being ridiculous!"

"Nah dude, once you plant a curse, you can't just take it back!"

"No! I have never seen you act like this!" Cyborg said. "You can change into whatever animal you want, you're the ultimate changeling, isn't that good enough?"

"Dude, I don't even know if I'm more animal than I am man!" Beast Boy shouted. "It's a little hard walking down the streets with people saying 'What is that repulsive thing'!"

Cyborg tapped his chin. "Technically, you're still a boy."

Beast Boy frowned.

"What? You're fourteen! That ain't even close to being a man!" Cyborg defended.

Robin pondered the problem. "Well….I always considered you a beast. Hence your name."

Beast Boy looked depressed. "Gee thanks oh compassionate leader." The emotionally recked boy hung his head and made his way towards his room.

"Friend Beast Boy, where are you going?" Starfire asked, quietly.

"I'm going to my room. I'm gonna write my will…" he whispered.

"You know what a will is?" Raven joked, hoping that would snap him back to his regular self. It didn't.

As soon as the main doors closed, Cyborg glared hard at his leader. _(saliva flying) _"A BEAST! REALLY ROBIN?"

"That's his name!" Robin defended.

"Oh, so since you're name is Robin, that automatically makes you a bird! Is that it, CAPE BOY!"

"Please stop!" Starfire begged. "Robin did not mean to hurt Friend Beast Boy's feelings! He was only trying to help….even though he did fail at the task."

"Thank you Starfire," Robin sighed.

Cyborg sighed. "I'm gonna go check on the little grass stain…" He was about to make his way to his beat friend's room, but was stopped once a black aura was wrapped around his metallic feet. Cyborg turned his head to face Raven.

"Let him rest. He needs it," she whispered.

Cyborg shook his head. "Let me go, you don't care about him!" He hadn't meant it, he was just upset with everything that was happening, and he instantly regretted it.

He winced as he saw his friend's eyes glow white. "Don't you _dare _say I don't care about him! I just think the boy needs some time to think about the events that have been presented to him."

Cyborg sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Just give him some time. If he's not better by tomorrow, we'll make his favorite lunch or something," Raven said. Cyborg was quiet for a minute, then he made his way over to the couch, half-heartily. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, the empath whispered, "Beast Boy, don't be scared. We'll protect you…._I'll _protect you…"

111111

"This can't be happening…..This can't be happening…."

Beast Boy whispered this to himself as he hugged his pillow to his chest. Tears flowed from his emerald eyes as he felt his mask chip away.

The truth was that Beast Boy felt pain every day. Knowing he was a freak, knowing he was the cause of his parent's death, knowing he could've saved them but didn't, cut him like a knife every day….but he didn't want anyone else to know that, so he hid his pain with jokes and a light-hearted attitude.

Now his greatest nightmare was coming true. Someone wanted him as a trophy. Someone wanted him dead, not his friends, but him. He and his family's greatest fear was coming true.

_What if they do kill me? _Beast Boy worried. _I'll never get to play video games with Cyborg again. I'll never solve the mystery of Terra's amnesia. I'll never get to see Robin and Starfire get married. I'll never get a chance to go on date with Raven, then eventually marry her and become the father of her children!_

"Eh, I'm a dreamer," Beast Boy whispered to himself, as he realized how stupid that last one sounded.

The boy sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. How much longer would he be able to open his eyes? How much time did he have before Fearo tried to hunt him down? Would he succeed? Was the boy doomed to become a trophy? Would the other Titans miss him?

More importantly, would Raven?

11111

"Are you serious?" Fearo scowled. "You don't have the boy?"

Huntron #7 bowed his head. " We're sorry boss….it's just…"

"Just WHAT!"

"He is friends with a devil!" the Huntron pleaded. "She threatened to use her devil magic on us if we harmed the boy!"

"A devil?" Fearo mused. "Suiting company, I see." The hunter looked over his wall of trophies. "So, this creature really is the ultimate challenge? Hm, let's see how he does against our technology…"

"Shall I give the orders, sir?" his Huntron asked.

"No. Not yet. Let them squirm before I take their monster…" Fearo's eyes never left the wall.

"You know they won't give him up without a fight," the huntron warned.

"I have hunted more animals than you can count, I think I can handle a couple of teenagers. Who knows? If the devil shows promise, she can have a spot right next to her friend." He finally turned his head to face his minion. "Go. Be off with you now. Let these kids tremble for awhile, and then I _expect_ to see results."

The Huntron nodded and made his way out the door. Fearo watched him go, then picked up a plaque from his desk. He smiled as he read the plaque. "Dear boy, run and hide as fast as your legs can carry you. It makes our game twice as fun."

That being said, the man placed the plaque over a bare spot on the wall and smiled an eerie smile.

**Beast Boy**

**The Green Terror**

**11111**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short, but like I said before some chapters will be longer than others. By the way, some people have given me names of people Fearo remind them of. I thought they would it interesting to know he's based of that guy from the book 'The Most Dangerous Game'. Anyway, sorry this was uneventful, but the terror will rise! Just you wait!**


	4. Who's the monster?

**O.K, very disappointed in the lack of reviews I got. Oh well, it happens. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Fearo and Huntrons. That's it.**

**

* * *

**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Azerath Metrion Zinthos…Azerath Metrion…sigh"

Raven had been meditating on the roof since five in the morning, hoping to find some answers. No luck. Lately, she'd been having feelings…she didn't understand. Once she discovered some…._heartless _man was trying to capture Beast Boy…she found it _her _responsibility to keep him safe. Not Robin, not Cyborg, but _her._

She had come up here to sort her mysterious feelings. The demanding urge to protect her friend, the undying need to release her demon form on Fearo, and the unyielding want to hold Beast Boy in her arms and comfort him.

"Beast Boy…what's going on?" she whispered to herself. "You've never made me feel this way before.." She pulled her cloak up to her chin as she felt a chill run down her neck.

_Garfield…..Our poor Garfield…..He's going to die….in the hands of that killer…Raven save him!_

Raven's eyes widened at the sound of voices in the wind. Had someone been calling her? She hadn't recognized the voices…

"Rae?"

Raven turned her head to face her green friend. "Beast Boy…What are you doing up here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Rae-Rae," he smiled.

Raven was thinking about making a retort, but decided to ask, "How are you feeling today?"

The boy sighed. "I couldn't think of anything to put in my will, besides a bunch of comics and video games, things only Cyborg would want."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, how many times must I tell you? The Teen Titans will never let anything happen to you."

Beast Boy sighed. "But what if you guys can't, Rae? We don't know how powerful this Fearo guy is." His eyes fell down to his feet. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Raven muttered. Beast Boy gave her a thankful smile, and sat next to his empath friend. Looking down at the sea, he gave a soft sigh.

Raven inspected Beast Boy closely. She rather….enjoyed the way he looked in the sunset. She examined in awe his green skin, elfish ears, sparkling emerald eyes, and shiny teal hair. She recalled how the Huntron had called him a monster.

_How could anyone consider him a monster…he's so beautiful, _Raven thought to herself, and instantly blushed at the thought. _Well…it's true._

"Rae, can I tell you something?" Beast Boy interrupted her thoughts. Raven nodded a small nod. The boy took a deep breath before beginning. "I've always been scared…that something like this would happen. That someone would start treating me like an animal, other than a man. Y'know, put me in a zoo or a circus…some science-guys test their experiments on me….or worse: make-up!"

Raven bowed her head. "I…I know exactly how you feel," she whispered. Beast Boy looked up at Raven in question. "All my life, I've tried to escape the fact that I am half demon, trying desperately to escape the fact that I was doomed to destroy the world on my sixteenth birthday." Her eyes wandered to the lake surrounding the tower. "Every night, I dreamt of being a normal girl…and everyday I was forced to wake up to what I really am. A devil."

"Don't say that Rae!" Beast Boy cried. "You are definitely not a devil! If anything….you're like an angel!"

Raven didn't say anything, but a slight blush spread across her face. "I suppose.. we have more in common than we thought."

"Eh, I always thought we were kindred spirits!" Beast Boy gave her a warm smile. _(cheesy smile)_

"Beast Boy…" her voice faltered, as she tried to speak her mind. "I…You know I'd gladly give Fearo _my _life before he took yours, right?"

Beast Boy frowned, as if he didn't like the sound of that. "I think we should get some breakfast," he muttered. Brushing off his pants, he made his way to the kitchen.

Raven watched her friend go, in silence. It was funny, the more time she spent with Beast Boy, the more she wanted to send Fearo to the deep depths of the Underworld.

* * *

"Hey BB, how's it be?" Cyborg greeted, giving his best friend a high five.

"Hey, g' morning team!" Beast Boy smiled. He was about to say something else, but the next thing he knew, Starfire had him in a tight grip.

"Friend Beast Boy! Please, come join us for our morning meal!" Grabbing his hand, she flew him into the kitchen at top speed.

Raven smiled a soft smile from the doorway. She knew her friends would do their best to comfort him in his hour of terror. She would be sure to…._try _and do the same. She floated down to the team, claiming a spot at the breakfast table.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked.

"Tofu eggs and milk," Cyborg said, quietly.

The boy's eyes widened. "Dude, really? I mean, I've been trying to get you to eat tofu for years, but I don't want you to do it just to be nice! I want you to eat it because you know I'm right!"

The half-robot rolled his eye. "It's not just to make you feel better B, after hearing about that Fearo guy and how obsessed he is with hunting animals….I'm just going to lay off the meat until we get this guy behind bars.'

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. _(sparkling eyes)_

"JUST until we catch him BB!" Cyborg warned. "You know I love meat…_but _I love my lil' bro more," he said as he messed up the green changeling's face.

"Yeah, we didn't feel it was right to eat meat while you're going through this, Beast Boy," Robin smiled, hesitantly grabbing the tofu eggs.

"You guys are the best!" Beast Boy smiled brightly. His friends were giving up a lot, just to make him feel more comfortable. Not for the first time, he felt unbelievably lucky to have them.

"Yes, we shall enjoy your tofu, I am sure it is most tasty!" Starfire said. Smiling, she took a huge bite out of her meal…..and her smile vanished completely as she gave a violent shudder. Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a container of mustard and squirted it all over her tofu. She looked at it a little more…then squirted more mustard. She looked at it once more….then opened the cap of her mustard and poured it all over her food.

Beast Boy laughed at the sight. "Thanks guys….so should we start looking for Fearo today?"

Robin swallowed his bite of tofu. "Actually, that sounds like a g-erf!" He didn't get a chance to finish, as his alien girlfriend jutted him with her elbow.

"Ahem, Boyfriend Robin? Wasn't there something _else _you planned to do today?" she asked, her voice sounding petite.

Robin got a disapproving look on his face. "Well, I actually think it's better-ow!" He winced, as he received a punch in the arm from Cyborg.

"You _promised!" _Cyborg growled.

Robin looked between Starfire and Cyborg's hard glares, and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I surrender. There's….another carnival in town, and I know we haven't been to one in awhile…so why don't we take a day off and go?"

Before Beast Boy could say anything, Starfire flew up in the air. _(heart everywhere) _"Glorious! We shall have endless fun at the carnival, and forget all our troubles for this one joyous day!"

"Really? You're cool with taking a day off when there's an enemy on the loose?" Beast Boy asked, incredulously.

Robin gritted his teeth. "Of course! We deserve a day off after all the villains we've- Star! I get the message! Quit pinching my arm!" _(Angry bullets)_

Cyborg gave a wicked chuckle. "So, what do you say BB?"

Beast Boy was quiet for a minute, then smiled. "Yeah, sounds great!" he said with false enthusiasm. Raven took notice of this.

"Fantastic!" Starfire cheered. "Shall we finish our tofu breakfast first? Or shall we-"

Her question was answered as Cyborg threw his tofu over his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm just SO excited to go to the carnival! Star, BB! Help me pack some essentials!"

"I'll help in a minute, I just have to update some data," Robin announced.

"And I'll go with you," Raven said, in her usual monotone voice.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh…it only takes one to-"

He was interrupted once again, as Raven grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the room with the main data. "Move it, Bird-Boy."

"O.K! Apparently, Raven's helping me! So, _we'll _help you guys in a minute!" Robin called as he was pushed away.

* * *

Raven wasn't surprised Robin wanted to update the villain's list **(A/N: I forget what it was called,) **before going _anywhere. _He was uptight like that. If he didn't do this now, he would complaining about it the whole trip.

Raven watched as he read out loud his work. "Huntrons. Species: Human. Threat: Impressive technology. Goal: serve Fearo."

"Pretty open and shut, now what about their weakness?" Raven muttered.

"They're weakness? How would we know that?" Robin frowned. "We've only faced them once."

"I was just wondering if you had any ideas," Raven whispered to herself.

"Yeah, now what's the _real _reason you're down here?" Robin asked, a little harshly.

Usually, Raven would get angry or use a sarcastic remark, but she actually had followed Robin for a reason. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea? Going on a vacation when those…_creatures _are threatening to destroy our friend? Or is that not important to you?"

Robin got a hurt look on his face. "Of course it's important Raven! Beast Boy is like my little brother. I didn't even want to do this, but Star and Cyborg insisted I try to make BB feel good, and let him have fun at a carnival."

"So, let me get this straight: There's a crazed hunter obsessed with trying kill our friend, and instead of trying to find his base and stopping him, we're all going to go have fun just to make him feel better about this?" The empath was quiet for a minute before giving a soft sigh, "Look, I'm sorry. I just want to find this guy as soon as possible."

"We all do," Robin stated. "I know you wan to put this guy behind bars just as much as the rest of us….maybe even more."

Raven blushed at his remark. _(big drop of sweat) _"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Robin gave a small smile. "'Creatures?' 'Crazed hunter?' I've never heard you use those terms with any of our enemies in the past. It would seem you have a specific grudge against this guy."

Raven frowned. She knew Robin understood her the most out of all the Titans, and it could be a real pain sometimes. "He's after Beast Boy. Doesn't that give me every right to hate him?"

"Of course….but…can I ask you something personal?" he whispered, as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Yes Robin, I'm afraid your uniform _is _1960's. Get over it.," she stated.

"Ha ha," Robin laughed, sarcastically. "I was going to ask…do you like Beast Boy?" He winced after he said it, as if he was afraid she would hit him for suggesting it.

Raven said nothing for a long time. "Of course I do. He's one of my best friends."

"C'mon Raven, you know what 'like' I'm talking about. Do you have a crush on him?"

Raven frowned. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Her and Beast Boy? They were polar opposites! It was ridiculous….wasn't it? "….What?" she said at last.

"Yo Rae! Robin! Hurry up in there!" they heard Cyborg call.

"We're coming! Don't blow a fuse!" Robin called. He turned to face Raven. "Are we cool here?"

Raven was quiet and nodded. "Yes…again I apologize for overreacting. I just can't stand not knowing when Fearo will strike."

Robin nodded and made his way to the door. "Don't worry Raven. He may have advanced technology, but he's still only human." He turned his head to look at his friend. "Are you coming?"

The empath pulled her hood over her face. "I'll be there in a minute. I just want to add some things to the villain's list."

Robin nodded and headed out the door. Raven watched him leave, then got to work on a new file on the villain's list. "Fearo. Species…unknown." She might have been just venting her anger out on her work, but there was no _proof _this guy was human. _He _could be a terrible creature, and everybody seemed like a monster to him!

"Threat: …er, unknown." She knew that this guy was a coward, sending the Huntrons out to do the dirty work. She hated not knowing what this guy had in store for her green friend. It made her want haunt his dreams, let him know what she was capable of doing to him.

"Occupation: Kill…kill an angel." Yes, Beast Boy was definetly angel-like. He was so cheerful, even to those who didn't deserve it, like herself. He was loving,…._well _humored, kind, innocent, and extremely loyal. And she was seriously going to send the next person who called him a monster into another dimension!

Beast Boy was not a monster. He was being hunted by one.

* * *

"…and we'll eat cotton candy, and we'll try some crazy rides, we'll win a bunch of animals, and then we'll stick our cotton candy down BB's pants!" Cyborg announced, once they were all in the car driving to the carnival.

Everyone but Raven and Beast Boy laughed. Robin took notice of this and looked back from the front seat. "Hey Beast Boy? Cyborg just burned you. Don't you have a retort?"

Beast Boy snapped hi attention away from the window. "Huh? Oh yeah…you're a bigger one…."

Starfire sighed. "Friend Beast Boy, are you feeling well?"

Beast Boy didn't answer. He had resumed staring out the window.

Robin looked at his girlfriend. "It's O.K Star, once we let him off his leash and let him have some fun, he'll be back to his old self."

" He better. How can I beat him at Kingdom Heart 2 if he's in the dumps?" Cyborg joked.

Robin frowned. "Uh…Kingdom Hearts 2 is a one player game, Cy. Two people can't play that game."

Cyborg laughed a huge laugh. "Two people can't play that game he says…"

No one noticed Raven had said nothing since they got in the car…or that she had been staring at Beast Boy the whole time. She could clearly see he was thinking about something…something that was upsetting him, greatly. She could tell by the way his face kept twitching, as if he was arguing with himself mentally. She wished he would return to the boy she knew and…knew. She hadn't seen him this distant since….

…Terra.

Raven mentally slapped herself. Of course! The last time he went to the carnival, it was with Terra! The true love of his life. The empath frowned at how that…that _traitor _broke Beast Boy's heart by betraying the Titans, and now they were heading to the place where they had spent their last few peaceful moments together. Perfect.

"Beast Boy, we don't have to go if you don't want to," Raven whispered in his ear. To anyone else, it would appear she was telling him a secret.

Beast Boy gave another little jump, and said, "No…it's O.K Rae….there's something I need to get off my chest anyway." He then turned back to the window.

_ Huh? What could he want to do? Probably because he wants to make a momentum of his good times with the blond beauty, _Raven thought, bitterly. Sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed across her chest, she thought to herself, _She didn't deserve you, Garfield. She had been using you the whole time._

_When will you forget her and find someone more deserving?_

* * *

**So, does he still have a thing for Terra? Yeah, crappy cliffhanger, I know. Again, an uneventful chapter, but it's going to to spice back up in the next one, promise! I was using this chapter to display how Raven and BB view each other, and how much Rae hates Fearo.**

**Please review. Beautiful please? I know this story looks dead, but it's going to get really good starting next chapter! Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee?**


	5. Like a Teenager

**Friends. Family. Lovers of BB/Rae. I present to you….THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A/N: I've been receiving complaints about Beast Boy's age, and I'll admit it. **_**Maybe **_**I was aiming a little too low there, but he just always seemed fourteen to me! His voice is going through puberty, and he's really short for a teen…well, I hope you guys can ignore that little flaw. It's too late to take it back now.**

**Disclaimer: Naw, only own the cruel people in this story.**

**

* * *

**

"BOO-YAH! The Titans are here!" Cyborg announced, as they arrived at their destination.

Starfire clapped her hands in excitement. "Glorious! Come Boyfriend Robin! Let us see where they are selling the candy of cotton!" Grinning from ear-to-ear, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the car.

Cyborg laughed at the sight. "Hey! Wait up! No buying the 'candy of the cotton' without the driver!" With that, he quickly undid his seat belt and followed his friends. Raven and Beast Boy were the only ones in the car now.

Raven _hated _carnivals. They were loud, had sticky, unhealthy food, and screaming children were running around everywhere. She really didn't see the 'fun' in that.

"This carnival looks like it was made for people who have no lives," the empath muttered.

Beast Boy gave a small chuckle. "C'mon Rae, you say that about every place we go to!"

Raven stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "I can't help that I'm the only Titan who can have a fun time at a poetry reading."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Rae, don't you remember the last time we were here? You had a great time!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?'

The empath was startled when the green changeling pressed her pale hand against his soft cheek. "Don't you remember? The last time we were here, I won you a giant chicken!" He grabbed her hand with both of his, and gave it a little wave. "I can still remember your face! You were so happy, you cried 'Oh Beast Boy, you're the sweetest boy in the whole tower! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!'"

Raven quickly removed her hand. "I don't remember it happening _quiet _like that, Beast Boy," she muttered.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, that's what I put on my Facebook page, so you might as well get used to that version."

Raven's eyes widened, then she changed her expression into a deep frown. "Beast Boy, you can't-"

"Yo BB! Get your little green butt out here NOW! You gotta come see this!" Cyborg called.

Beast Boy undid his seat belt and smiled at Raven. "C'mon Rae, I'm sure you'll find _something_ here you like."

The pale girl rolled her eyes. "Please, all carnivals are the same. What could possibly be special about this one?"

* * *

"Dude, no way!"

"Yes way!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!" Robin shouted, hoping to stop the back-and-forth between Beast Boy and Cyborg. "They have the X2 here!"

Beast Boy shook his head in amazement. "How did they get that monster roller coaster all the way out here? How were they blessed so?"

Cyborg rubbed his hands together eagerly. "My angry letters to the manager worked!"

Raven sighed in annoyance as she watched Beast Boy get down on his knees and hold his hands together in prayer form. "You just never let me down do you?" Beast Boy prayed.

Raven rolled her eyes at his words. "What's so special about the X2?"

She jumped at Cyborg and Beast Boy's sharp gasps. "Shut you mouth!" Cyborg shouted, clearly in shock.

"The X2 is only the most terrifyingly wonderful roller coaster that ever made fellow teenagers like you and I puke!" Beast Boy wailed._ (sobbing eyes)_

"Oh joy. My life is now complete," Raven muttered.

Starfire clapped her hands. "Most exciting….but I am confused. Where is the X1?"

Robin shook his head. "There is no X1 Star, just X2."

Starfire blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Because X1 sounds LAAAAAAAMMMEEE!" Beast Boy sang.

Cyborg patted his best friend on the head. "All right BB…how about we make the X2 our first stop?"

Everyone was a little surprised to find Beast Boy stunningly quiet. The boy seemed to be deep in thought before he took a deep breath, and turned to face Cyborg. "Actually Cy….I'd rather go on the ride with Raven."

_(Alarms ringing)_ Everyone stared at the green boy in shock. He wanted to hang out with Raven over Cyborg? Since _when?_

Cyborg began to stutter. "I-Why? We always ride roller coasters together! It's our THING man! Are you straying away from the THING?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I just want to get on my favorite roller coaster with my favorite mage," he sent her an affectionate glance.

Raven was shocked at what Beast Boy had just proclaimed, but she didn't want to show it of course. "Beast Boy…I _hate _roller coasters. What's the point of them if we can fly?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Duh Rae, with roller coasters, there's always the 10% chance we'll die! You don't get that kind of anticipation when it comes to flying!"

"Come up with those numbers yourself?" Robin chuckled.

Raven frowned. "So…we get on this ride that flings us around like rag dolls, but it's O.K because the reason we're on it is to see if we'll make it out alive?"

Beast Boy was still before he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Our minds have become one," he joked.

"So…you're abandoning me?" Cyborg whined. "For _Raven?" _He quickly sent his dark friend a cheesy smile. "Not that I don't blame him Rae, you're a blast to hang out with." His head snapped back to Beast Boy. "But why _Raven_?"

Beast Boy gave a soft smile. "C'mon Cy, you know my soul mission in life is to make this girl happy," he said, while giving the girl in mention a loving pinch on the cheek. "And I think sitting beside her while she gets thrown around like cookie dough is the best way to do that!"

Raven just didn't know how to respond to this. Beast Boy wanted to ride his favorite roller coaster….with _her? _The killer of fun? The energy drainer? Why would he want her along to spoil his fun? To make her happy?

Cyborg looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, I see…you're abandoning me, is that it?"

Beast Boy gave an apologetic smile. "Cy…"

Cyborg raised a hand to stop him. "Oh no! It's too late for apologies! I see how it is. Go then. Go on the world's best roller coaster without your best friend. Leave 'ol Cyborg here to rust!" _(Tears stream from eyes)_

Beast Boy pretended not to notice Cyborg's fake pain. "Good man. Hey Star? Why don't you take 'ol Cyborg to the merry-go-round, huh?"

"WHAT?" Cyborg cried, obviously hoping Beast Boy would fall for his guilt trip.

Starfire giggled her sweet giggle. "Oh, how fun! I love the little inanimate mules!"

"Woah, waaaaait a minute Star," Robin said, hoping he could stall some time. "We can all still go on the X2 together. It's not like Beast Boy and Raven are going to take-"

"Ah-EM!" Beast Boy cleared his throat. He gracefully made his way over towards his leader. "Um…Robin? I think it would be better if Raven and I just went alone."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Why don't we all just go together?" the naïve leader asked.

"_Because…_it's just better to get on a ride with two people!" Beast Boy said, sending Cyborg a pleading look. Cyborg looked at his best friend's desperate expression then at the dark girl he preferred to hang out with over him. His eyes switched back and forth for almost a minute. _Beast Boy wants to hang out with Raven….alone….without their friends…by themselves….on a roller coaster…just the two of them….no one else…on the X2..._

Then it struck the metal man like a ton of bricks.

Raven + Beast Boy = LUUUUUURRRRRVVVVVEEE!

"Ooooooh," Cyborg announced, then sent a knowing wink to his best friend. "I see. I totally agree with you, man: It would be better if it was just you two."

'Thank you' mouthed Beast Boy. His green eyes shifted over towards the girl in mention. He was already fully aware that he was completely and crazily in love with Raven. But really, how _couldn't _he? She was beautiful beyond words, with her gorgeous amethyst eyes, her angel like pale skin, and her perfectly shaped figure. She had to be without a doubt the wisest person he had ever and met; it made him feel grateful he was kind of dumb (that way he got to learn new things from her lectures), and he absolutely adored her sarcastic remarks. He secretly hoped someday he could be as good of a comedian as she didn't realize she was.

But the biggest thing that attracted him to her…was that he felt they were connected. They both had gone through tough hardships as children, they both suppressed their inner feelings from the world, and they both had something hideous in side them….For Raven, it was her demon form, for Beast Boy, it was The Beast. Beast Boy recalled the painful memory of his mother telling his father no woman could ever love someone as twisted as him. The green boy knew even though it was said over a decade ago, the boy would remember every detail of his horrific childhood for the rest of his life. It was a memory that just wouldn't die with time…

_But Raven's different!_ Beast Boy thought to himself. _I….I honestly believe she can love me somehow! She's not shallow like the other girls in the world are! She can see past her eyes with ease.''_

Although Cyborg had understood Beast Boy's hints loud and clear, their fearless leader apparently didn't. "I don't get it…why can't we all just go together?"

Cyborg sent the boy a glare. "Don't you think it would be better if Raven and Beast Boy were _alone _for awhile?" he stressed, sending his leader a wink.

No comprendo. "Not really…wh-," and then FINALLY it struck Robin. He recalled how he had asked Raven earlier if she liked Beast Boy and she hadn't given him a real answer, and judging by Beast Boy's urgency for them to be alone…Robin shook his head. "Man…I can be slow!" the boy whispered harshly.

Cyborg rolled his eye. "No wonder it took you and Star forever to hook up!" He smiled and glanced over at Beast Boy. "O.K, we'll just leave you two alo-"

"Wait!" Raven interrupted him. She gave Beast Boy a questioning look. "Beast Boy, I really don't like roller coasters….why don't you and Cyborg just go?"

_Because I don't know how much longer I have to live, _Beast Boy thought to himself. _If I really only have a few days to live, I want to have at least one date with you… it took me the whole ride here to work up the nerve to do this! _

"C'mon Rae, I really wanna go with you!" Beast Boy stuck out his bottom lip in the form of a pout. "Please Raven…..for me?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy's pathetic expression and sighed. She turned her head to seek support from her fellow friends…only to see they all had the same exact facial exspression…even Robin. Raven's eyes shifted back and forth. "Doesn't _anyone_ think this is a bad idea?" Everyone continued their pouts. Finally Raven sighed. "All right," she muttered.

"YAY!" Beat Boy shouted with glee. _(Hearts flying everywhere)_

Cyborg grabbed Robin and Starfire's shoulders and said, "C'mon guys, let's leave these two love birds…..er, I mean _friends _alone, huh?' And in an other second, Robin and Starfire had been dragged off.

Beast Boy took a moment to gaze at Raven's beauty, before scratching the back of his head. "So…we should probably get going before the line gets bigger, huh?"

Raven sent a little frown in his direction. "Beast Boy, we're only going on _one_ ride. That's it. Just keep that in mind."

Beast Boy nodded. "Absolutely Rae! One ride sounds like a good enough date…not that I consider this a date or anything, because that would be highly inappropriate for two friends such as us who are only friends. To which we are. Friends. Us. We are friends." Beast Boy mentally slapped himself for mumbling like an idiot.

Raven raised one eyebrow. "That sounded suspicious… are you-"

"Let's go!" Beast Boy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ride before she could put two and two together.

* * *

**A/N: The next part was a real life experience**

_X(X).….2(2)…._

"Why do I hear thunder, Beast Boy?"

"Because it adds to the dramatic atmosphere. Duh."

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Raven and Beast Boy had finally made it to the front of the line. They were in a dark tunnel, and the speakers kept whispering the ride's name. In the distance, Raven could hear screams of terror and excitement.

"Do you feel the anticipation, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, slyly.

"I can feel my lunch coming back upstream," Raven muttered.

Beast Boy gave her a loving pat on the shoulder. "Save that for the ride, Rae-Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked off into the distance. Why did she even agree to go on a roller coaster with this boy? She hated roller coasters and she really didn't enjoy hanging out with Beast Boy. Did she feel obligated to do this because her friend could be destroyed at any second…or was it because she felt flattered that he had chosen to go on the ride with _her_?

The empath gave a little jump once the alarm rang, signaling the end of the ride.

"We're next Rae!" Beast Boy cried in joy.

Raven had avoided looking at the accursed ride up until this point, but now she had no choice to. She forced herself to look at the machine, and she found herself utterly unimpressed. _This _was the roller coaster Beast Boy and Cyborg wouldn't shut up about? It looked extremelt uncomfortable, with it's four seats per row, and each pair separated from one another.

"Thank God roller coasters only last about 15 seconds," Raven muttered.

Beast Boy didn't appear to hear her. He was too busy examining the seats. "Hm.. We need to get a seat in the front…so should we take the first row, or the last row?"

_Huh? What kind of a question is that?_ Raven thought to herself, before declaring, "Just pick one…please?" It was obvious she was trying to hold her temper.

_(Sweat flying) _Beast Boy gave her a sheepish smile. "All right, all right, we'll take the last row!" The green boy grabbed her hand _(He's been doing that a lot lately,_ Raven took notice) , and pulled her towards the seats.

Raven pulled away and headed for the cubbies. "I think it would be safer if I just put my cloak somewhere it won't get caught on a track and choke me death."

Beast Boy seemed to ponder this. "Good idea!" With that, he pulled off his shoes and tossed them to his pale friend. "Put those in the cubby too, O.K? Just to stay safe."

Raven was about to ask Beast Boy how a pair of shoes were supposed to choke him death, but her green companion was already buckling himself to his seat. Shrugging, the empath opened one of the small cubby doors and placed their materials carefully inside. She gave one of the roller coaster operators a stern look and warned, "My cloak better still be blue when I get it back. I'm just telling you now."

That being warned, Raven made her way to the uncomfortable looking seats. She gave Beast Boy a pleading look, hoping he'd let her go at the last minute. No cigar. If he wasn't strapped down, he'd probably be bouncing in his seat. "C'mon Rae! The ride's about to start!"

Sighing, Raven pulled out a hankie from mid air and wiped her seat off. "Lord knows who seats in these seats before us…" Finally, she took her seat next to Beast Boy and buckled herself in.

…_..X(X)…..2(2)…_

Raven winced at the discovery of another speaker right by her ear. "Is this thing going to be playing the whole ride?" she asked Beast Boy, trying to point to the speaker.

Beast Boy tried to wave his hand in dismissal. "You'll be riding so fast, you won't notice it!"

Raven was about to make a sharp comment, but didn't get the chance as the floor underneath her disappeared. The half-demoness closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep through the ride…when she felt her seat-and her body- shift onto its back.

Her eyes snapped open as she sent a glance over towards her green friend. "Beast Boy…I think this might be a trap!"

The green boy rolled his eyes. "Wow Rae, you really have no experience in roller coasters, do you? It's _supposed _to do that!"

"So….we're going to ride this thing on our _backs_?" she asked, sounding a little breathless. She gave a little cry as she felt the ride begin to take off backwards. _Now I know why Beast Boy was confused at which row he should be on…_

Beast Boy gave her a sly smile. "Can't do that while you're flying, can you Rae?:" he smirked.

Raven just roller her eyes and laid her head back, praying for the ride to end soon. She concentrated on the sound of the ride treading shifting over the tracks, and for awhile that kept her mind occupied…that is until they started climbing uphill. The empath cam to realize she and her companion were climbing uphill…on their backs…upside down.

"Um…Beast Boy? How steep is this hill?" she asked, sounding just a _tad _anxious.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Like I ever stopped to count."

Raven found herself holding her breath as they rose higher…higher….higher…until they reached the peak. Raven's eyes widened. What was that feeling swimming around in her stomach? Was it…butterflies? Was she _excited? _Surely she wasn't-

Before she could continue her pondering, she felt herself fall downhill…head first. And to her utmost surprise…she was screaming.

She couldn't believe the noise that was erupting through her throat. Had she no dignity? But how could she help herself? She was being tossed around through loops and tunnels, and her seat kept shifting around in circles all while doing so.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Raven agreed.

Raven didn't bother opening her eyes. It wasn't like she could see anything correctly anyway. She _did _manage to let her eyes snap open as she felt fire flare up beside her. "WHA-?" she squeaked.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PART!" Beast Boy screamed to her.

**Finally** the ride began to slow down, followed by coming to a complete stop. Raven swallowed. Her throat hurt from all that screaming. "Oh my…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. Heck, she couldn't even _see. _Her hair was everywhere.

Beast Boy was breathing heavily as he shifted his gaze to Raven. "The fire tunnel was my favorite part."

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Man Rae, I can't believe you actually screamed!"

"Yeah…well….whatever…"

"So…did you like it?" the boy asked in a hopeful tone.

Raven tried to say no. She _wanted _to say no. She wanted to hate this trip, the ride, and all the time she had to spend alone with her green friend. But that would be a lie. To all three. The crazy speed, The anticipation of the ride creeping up a hill as tall as their tower,and even hearing Beast Boy scream beside her was a thrill.

"I…loved it Beast Boy. Thanks for dragging me on," Raven said, giving her friend a genuine smile.

_(Heart shaped eyes)_"Really?" he squealed. He gave a little cry of surprise as the operators undid their bondage. Quickly getting out of his seat, he gently helped Raven out of her seat. "Thanks for spending some time with me Rae…that's the only _real _reason I wanted to come here. To get closer to _you._"

Raven could feel her whole face burn up. That had to be the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. She gave a strangled gasp as she felt her heart begin to pound. She winced as she felt her pale hands begin to clam up. What was _happening_ to her?

Beast Boy got a concerned look on his face. Obviously, he could see Raven was struggling with something. "Rae, are you O.K?"

"You're so sweet…" she muttered, seeing she had no control over her words. Slowly, she grabbed the changeling's hand and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. "..Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"..Can…I've never really enjoyed carnivals…I've never really saw the fun in them…Could you…show me?" Raven asked in a quiet voice. For some reason, she didn't want their time together to end. She wanted be with Beast Boy…as long as possible.

Beast Boy squeezed her hand. "Raven…you have _no idea_ how happy you just made me."

* * *

"I don't suppose you kept that chicken I won for you, did you?"

"Um…well….y'know…with the whole Star fiasco and…"

"That's O.K. I plan to win you a new one anyway." Beast Boy pointed to a tall pole with a bell on the top.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You've _got _to be joking."

"Not unless you found it funny!" the boy said with a wink.

Giving a deflated sigh, Raven made her way over towards the game. "So…I really don't know how to play _any _carnival games….but this looks pretty open and shut.."

Beast Boy nodded with eagerness. "Yep. You just have to hit the thingy as hard as you can, and make the bell ring."

Raven shrugged, deciding it _sounded _simple enough, and reached into her cloak to pull out a dollar. "No Rae! Let me pay!" Beast Boy pleaded, reaching for his wallet.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, that rule only applies if you're on a _date_."

Beast Boy blinked.

Raven smoothly handed a man the dollar, and picked up the mallet…which turned out to be a lot heavier than she thought it would.

"Don't hurt yourself, lil' lady!" The man chuckled.

The empath was about to comment, before Beast Boy interrupted her by saying, "Uh, this is _Raven._Y'know, the strongest member of the Teen Titans…next to me? I think she's perfectly capable of handling a _slightly _heavy hammer."

He sent a wink to his friend who gave him a grateful smile. But truth be told, she wasn't sure she _could _handle it. Every time she had to lift something heavy, she would use her powers…but something was overwhelming her…a want, no a _need _to impress Beast Boy. She _couldn't _allow herself to look like a fool in front of him.

Giving a heavy grunt, Raven lifted the heavy weighted mallet above her head, trying to gather all her strength into her arms…..only to give a soft smack on the target. The ball only reached average. Obviously she was more skilled in magic than she was strength.

"Aw, that sucks Miss-Raven-Titan-Girl," the man burped.

Raven sighed and gave her green friend an 'oh well' shrug. Beast Boy gave her a sweet smile then pulled out a dollar for the man. "My turn!"

The man smirked. Raven was bigger than Beast Boy…if _she _couldn't make it far, how could _he_? "Go for it, squirt."

Beast Boy made his way to the mallet and stretched. Then licked his finger and held it up for wind check. Then spit on both his hands and rubbed them together. Then stretched out both his legs-

"Will ya swing the mallet already?" the man asked in a gruff voice. "I have a line ya know!"

"Just one question!" Beast Boy announced. "Are there any specific rules I should know about this game before I begin?"

The man's eye twitched. "Ya hit the target with the mallet, and if ya ring the bell, ya win a prize. Simple as dat."

Beast Boy's smile grew. "O.K, just making sure." As quick as a flash, he transformed into a gorilla, picked up the mallet, and slammed it down as hard as he could. The ball rose so hard, it went _through _the bar. Into the sky, and pass Tamarania.

The man dropped his cigar. "Wait…you can't…that was…," The bewildered man couldn't finish any sentences.

Beast Boy changed back into his 'human' form and shrugged. "Hey, I asked you for rules. You never said I couldn't use my powers!"

Raven gave a soft chuckle. "Very impressive BB."

Beast Boy's heart rose to his throat. That was the first time his crush had ever used his nickname. Blushing like crazy, the green boy motioned towards the prizes. "So…what would you like Rae?"

Raven pretended to consider it, then pointed towards a small, green monkey. "I'll take this little guy." She smiled as she was handed the cute stuffed animal. Playing with the hairs on the top its head, she whispered, "It reminds me of a very special friend." She sent Beast Boy a loving glance.

* * *

"So…I just whack them? That's it?" Raven wanted to know.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, hence the title: Whack a Mole."

"I don't understand the objective of this game."

"Why does everything have to have a purpose with you?"

Raven stared at the tiny mallet in her hand and then at the little moles poking in and out through several holes. Trying hard to concentrate, she slammed her mallet down repeatedly, only managing to hit a few number of moles. She looked over towards her green friend for some gaming advice, who gave a soft chuckle. "It helps to imagine they're someone you hate."

Raven gave a tiny nod with her head, then a determined look crossed her face. She knew _exactly _who to imagine. "Hold my monkey," she requested, handing him the tiny monkey.

Beast Boy watched in amazement as sudden rage over came his friend while she destroyed any mole that dared show its face to her. Watching her pummel the poor little plastic moles, the green changeling slowly covered the little green monkey's eyes.

Finally, Raven stopped and…gave a cry of delight. "Wooh! Did you _see _that? I nailed every one of those suckers!" With that, the empath gave a warm and hearty laugh, while raising her hand. "C'mon, high five!" A crash was heard in the back ground, presumably something destroyed by Raven's powers.

_(Big drop of sweat) _Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Who _was _this girl right in front of him? She was laughing? And cheering? And _smiling? _Whatever was going on with her, Beast Boy hoped _he _had caused it. "Rae.. are you feeling all right?"

Raven's eyes widened at the realization of how she was acting. Taking deep breaths, Raven placed a pale hand top her chest. "I'm…I'm fine."

"Geez Rae, who did you picture those moles as?" the green boy wanted to know.

A small blush crept over the lovely girl's face. "I…I think you know who."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Oh…was it….me?"

Raven gave a soft chuckle. "No, not today….it was my father."

The green boy's ears instantly perked up. "Oh…I would think it would be hard to imagine those cute little moles as Trigon."

Raven turned her gaze back towards the game. She had just lied to her friend. Yes, her hatred for her father was unbearable…but being there with Beast Boy…the only person she wanted to 'whack' was _Terra._ Every time a cute little mole appeared in front of her face…all she saw was that evil, but beautiful, blond girl. Winning the game was a cinch after that.

"Are you _sure _you're all right, Rae? I mean you just had a _serious _OOC moment there!" Beast Boy told her. "How are you feeling?"

Raven recalled how weird she had acted not minutes ago. She remembered how crazy she had felt…so unafraid….so free.

"I feel," she finally answered. "…like a teenager."

* * *

"Sounds like you two had a big day!" Robin joked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, we did! …Sorry we spent the whole day away from you guys..we got kind of caught up in the action."

Cyborg chuckled. "Next time man, _you_ and _I _going on the X2. I went with Bird-Boy here and he screamed like a little girl the whole time!"

"The metal man lies!" Robin announced.

"Oh that's right! It was the merry-go-round you was cryin' at!" Cyborg snickered.

Starfire fiddled with her fringe. "I do not recall Boyfriend Robin weeping at the merry circle."

Cyborg glared at her. "Girl please, let me insult your man in peace!"

The sun was setting now, and the five friends were in the food court grabbing dinner. Raven and Beast Boy had spent the entire day with each other, and they were _both _glowing.

"Well, Beast Boy and I had a great day!" Raven smiled enthusiastically. (Much to the surprise for her friends) "We did everything except the face painting….and the merry-go-round."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Raven said she had to draw a line when it came to painting whiskers on her face…and no body really likes the merry-go-round."

Cyborg's eye twitched.

Raven gave a soft chuckle and patted her green friend on his shoulder. "You really now how to show a girl a good time."

Cyborg grinned as he watched Beast Boy blush like crazy._ Revenge…_he thought eagerly. He quickly leaned over towards his best friend and whispered, "Should I set up the candle light? Can I be your best man at the wedding?"

"Cy!" Beast Boy hissed, sharply.

Luckily Raven hadn't heard. She was too busy reading the menu board. "Don't they have _any _tea here?'

Beast Boy played with his fingers nervously, knowing he wanted this to be his friend's best day ever. What better way to finish the day than with her favorite drink? "I can head into town and fetch you some, Rae!"

Raven gave him a sweet smile. "Really? You're just my knight in shining armor today, aren't you Garfield?"

Beast Boy nearly fainted.

"Keep close to the carnival Beast Boy," his leader warned.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know: Don't talk to strangers, don't take things from strangers, always tell the truth, stop peeing on fire hydrants…" His words trailed off as he transformed into a bird and flew off.

* * *

"C'mon, you have you guys have _some _kind of tea here!" Beast Boy whined.

The man behind the counter shrugged. "What makes you think we sell tea here?"

"Uh, the sign on the shop says Tea and Stuff!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'm smart enough to read at a third grade level!"

"How do you know we don't sell T-shirts?"

"What? How stupid do you think I am?" Beast Boy fumed. "Look, I just want to get some tea for my….y'know, date."

The manager shook his head. "I'm not giving you any of my tea."

Now Beast Boy was getting really frustrated. "Why not? I have cash! I just want-"

"I don't take cash from things like you."

Beast Boy's blood ran cold. He heard a buzzing noise ring through his ears. "What…what do you mean things like me?"

The manager fiddled with his moustache. "Rule 1: No animals in my store."

Beast Boy felt his heart pound. "Do….Do you know who I am? I'm Beast Boy! A member of the Teen Titans?"

"That doesn't change what you are. Now get out of here before you spread fleas," the rude man exclaimed.

Beast Boy's head felt heavy as he stumbled out of the store. He nearly fell off his feet as he tried to sit down on the curb. It was like his whole life was being revealed for the first time.

This man considered him an animal? Garfield Logan didn't understand. He _saved _people like him every day, but did no one really look at him as a hero, but as the Titan's _pet_?

"Rather ungrateful, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll say," Beast Boy muttered to the voice behind him. Sharply, realization struck him as he slowly turned his head around…to find the _last _people he wanted to see at that moment.

Huntrons.

"Wha-!" Beast Boy cried out in shock. He was interrupted as a Huntron pointed a gun at his forehead. "Hello monster. Fearo has a message for you: The hunt begins **NOW."**

* * *

**I hope the ending of this chapter was good, I stayed up sooo late to finish it! I hope the length of it makes up for its lateness! **

**P.S- I know Rae was a little out of character, but I'm demostrating what Beast Boy causes her to feel. Just in case you missed that.**


	6. Unaccepted

**One more update before I leave for Christmas? Let it be so.**

**A/N: I only recently realized that my villain's name SUCKS! I mean, **_**Fearo? **_**What was I **_**thinking**_**? …Then again, Teen Titans have a villain named 'Mumbo Jumbo', so I guess I'm O.K for now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Huntrons and Fearo.**

**

* * *

**"After much consideration and analyzing, I have come to the conclusion of our problem. Seeds, or any other internal necessities, are a vital way of discovering what group an object belongs in. Therefore, I must agree with Robin: The tomato is a fruit," Raven announced.

"Told you!" Robin cheered.

Cyborg's mouth dropped open in shock. "But-"

"Hey," Robin interrupted. "You know if Raven says it's true, it's got to be true."

Starfire giggled and took a sip of her milkshake. "There is no denying Friend Raven's wisdom, Friend Cyborg!"

Cyborg let out a grunt. "Changing the subject, I think we need a pool in the tower."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Um….random much?"

"Friend Cyborg, will you not rust if you participate in water activities?" the Tameranian wanted to know.

Cyborg pointed a metal finger at her. "That's _my_ problem, but if we're going to make the Titan's Tower the funkiest place in Jump City, we need a pool. I'm not even joking!"

Robin took a sip of his own milkshake. "Cyborg, our home has higher security than any other building in this city! We have a high-ranking training field, a harshly armed car, and flat-screen T.V. the size of a movie theatre screen! I mean, what more could you want?"

Cyborg blinked. "A pool, Robin. A pool is what I want."

"Maybe we'll get you one for your birthday," Robin joked.

"But I want one now!" Cyborg whined.

"I must agree with Friend Cyborg! A pool would be a glorious addition to our home!" Starfire chided.

Cyborg chuckled. "See? Even your girl agrees with me!"

Robin muttered something under his breath, and then turned to Raven. "What do you think, Raven? Pool or no pool?"

However, Raven wasn't paying attention She was staring off into space, her left eye twitching just a bit.

Robin grew concerned. "Raven…what's wrong?"

She gave a shuddering gasp, and sent her leader a frightened look. She said only three words, but it was enough to strike fear in everyone's hearts:

"Beast Boy's in trouble."

* * *

"Leave me ALONE!" Beast Boy cried, changing into a gorilla, then throwing a tree at the three men who were pursuing him.

Unfortunately, these men had had weapons even more impressive than the last ones. The biggest huntron aimed his gun at the tree and watched it explode in a dazzling light.

Panicking, Beast Boy changed into an cheetah and made a run for it. He zipped through the city, ignoring the cries of protest coming from the citizens he knocked over. His mind was racing along with his feet. _No…please don't let this happen! I'm not ready to die yet! Please!_

**RAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

Beast Boy let out a painful howl as he felt a white-hot bullet pierce through his shoulder. Changing back into his original state, the boy grabbed his shoulder in pain, and tried to choke back his tears.

"What's the matter, monster? Can't take a few hits?" One of the Huntrons chuckled.

Beast Boy glared at the men, hate shining in his eyes. "I am _not _a monster!" he protested.

Huntron #1 shook his head. "What do you prefer? Animal? Green thing? _Mutt?_"

Outraged, Beast Boy lunged at the horrible human…only to get a tazer jammed into his stomach. Crying out in pain, the boy fell into the gravel, clutching his stomach.

"Don't kill him ," #3 warned the group leader. "Fearo wants the pleasure of doing it himself."

Beast Boy looked up at them with wide eyes. "Are you KIDDING me? You're hurting me, j-just so your boss can hurt me _more?_ Is my life just some _toy_ to you people?"

Huntron #2 shrugged. "Do not take it personal, we treat all animals like that."

Beast Boy frowned. "You guys think animals are just _items _don't you?"

"Well, they're certainly not _people_," Huntron #2 smirked. He leaned in close to the green boy and said, "Animals are meant to be hunted. It's just the natural order: Man on top, animals on the bottom."

"Then why don't you kill me now? Why wait any longer?" the green boy growled.

#1 grabbed his hair. "Because we're simply the delivery boys, Fearo-"

"If Fearo was a real hunter, he'd come get me himself!" Beast Boy shouted, not really sure where he was going with this argument.

Huntron #3 pointed his gun at the boy's temple. "Oh trust me, once Fearo gets a hold of you, you will not doubt his hunting skills. Count the seconds green one, for once Fe-"

The man's head snapped back as Beast Boy scratched him across his face. "Drop dead!" he shouted. Growling, he changed into a hawk and took flight.

#3 growled. "Don't just stand there, SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

#2 smirked. "Who needs a gun when you have perfect aim?" He gave a soft snicker, pulled a sharp knife from his pocket, and chucked it a the green bird.

Giving a screech of pain, the green bird changed back into his original form, and crashed into the ground. His blood spilling from his side, Beast Boy tried to get back on his feet…only to have one of the Huntrons slam his foot down on the boy's head, forcing his face down into the gravel.

L-Let me go!" the green boy cried.

The Huntron lightly glazed his knife through the boy's hair. "Yes, yes, beg to be released, plead for mercy," he pressed the knife a little harder on the boy's skull. "Just don't waste so much-"

**POW!**

The Huntron screamed in pain as a green sphere of energy blasted him off the wounded boy. The remaining two Huntrons turned their heads to find their victim's comrades glaring furiously at them.

"You brats!" Huntron #2 growled.

Robin smacked his boa staff on the road. "We warned you to stay away from our friend! Now-"

"I don't remember that," #1 muttered. "Are you sure you're not talking about Huntron Section A?"

"We don't care _who _we told!" Cyborg shouted. "No one, and I do mean _no one, _gets away with hurting our friend!"

#1 got up off the ground and said, "Are you sure about that? Because we've already done quite a lot of damage to the boy!"

Growling furiously, Cyborg shot his cannon off at the horrid man, causing him to crash into a building. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you three!"

"Titans, GO!" Their leader cried. With a cry of anger, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire charged at the three Huntrons. Raven, however, made her way towards her bleeding friend.

"Beast Boy!" she cried out, quickly grabbing his hand. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, as she saw crimson blood spill from her green friend's hip, shoulder, and head.

"R-Rae?" he whimpered. "I-I'm s-sorry…I-I wasn't s-strong enough to-"

"Don't you _dare _apologize. You're strong Beast Boy. Don't let these 'men' cause you to think otherwise," she whispered. Closing her eyes, the empath focused all the pure magic she had on Beast Boy's wounds. Waving a pale hand over his injuries, the blood disappeared in a bathe of blue light.

Beast Boy let out a chocked gasp, and sent her a grateful look. "Thanks Rae… Wait! I didn't get a chance to get your tea!"

He earned a smack in the head. "Forget the tea! We have enemies that need to be punished."

Nodding to one another, the two teenagers joined their friends in battle.

Huntron #1 spat angrily, knowing they were clearly outnumbered…but that didn't stop him throwing an electric-coated knife at Cyborg, causing the poor Titan to blow a circuit.

"Seriously, where do you guys get you gear?" he cried out. Scowling furiously, the metal man aimed his cannon at Huntron #2 and shot him into a tree. He paused. "Wait…was that the guy who hit me? Dang it! All three of you look alike!"

Growling furiously, Huntron #2 revealed _his _weapon: Gloves that seemed to make red spheres of energy (quiet similar to Starfire's), and chucked it at Robin.

#2 felt pretty smug for striking down the leader of his enemies…that is until Cvborg once again blasted him into a tree. "I can feel your embarrassment!" he called.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven cried, as she engulfed Huntron #1 in a dark flame. Holding him as if he were a baseball bat, she hurled the startled man into a tall building.

Huntron #3 aimed his gun at Cyborg…only to be burned by Raven's Azerathian magic, and Starfire's laser eyes. "Great minds think alike, I guess!" Raven chided.

Despite his rescue, Cyborg lost yet another circuit thanks to #1's sneak attack.

Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy changed into lion and tackled the man who hurt his best friend. "Get off me, you filthy animal!"

Robin got ready to help Beast boy, but was interrupted by Huntron #2 shooting him in the leg. "Bulls-eye," he smirked.

Watching her boyfriend fall in the dirt, Starfire felt her green eyes glow with power as she charged at the Huntron, crushing him into the dirt. They struggled for a few minutes, before the masked man kicked her in the stomach, and threw her into Robin.

Seeing her friend's plight, Raven flew towards the man, hands engulfed in flame…however, the empath was caught by surprise as the Huntron round-house kicked her in the face, catching her off-guard. Karma met the man though, as Starfire blasted him into one of the other Huntrons.

Growling, Huntron #3 groaned as he tried to get back on his feet…only to be crushed by Beast Boy's elephant butt.

"Nice strike, B-Ah!" Cyborg's cheer was interrupted by Huntron #2 striking him with one of his gloved energy spheres. The metal tried to regain his posture, but was slammed back down by #3's gun.

Huntron #2 got ready for a second strike, but was pushed away by Robin's boa staff.

Starfire shot bolt after bolt at Huntron #3, but to her utter dismay, he dodged every one of them. The result was the hunter shooting her down from the sky.

Growling, Robin threw his bird-a-rang at Huntron #2, tying the hunter in an immobile position. One Huntron was finally captured.

Cyborg winced as he was shot in the arm by Huntron #3. It didn't hurt much, due to the fact that his arm was metal, but it did leave a dent in his armor. He scowled at the man who shot him. "I don't know how much Fearo is paying you, but this dent is comin' out of your paycheck!" _(saliva spraying)_

#3 seemed to ignore the metal man and aimed his gun at Robin…only to be slapped aside by Raven's magic. "You little-!" he screeched, but was interrupted by Beast Boy's kangaroo form kicking him into a tree.

Robin sent his two friends a nod of approval, and then threw his bird-a-rang at the man, tying him up. He turned to Huntron #1 (Who in truth, hadn't done much), and said, "There's five of us and one of you. I think you're smart enough to see where this is going. Care to surrender?"

The Huntron examined his five foes. Their leader's leg was bleeding, as was the red-head's side, but they were just skin wounds. The metal-man had a few broken circuits, but nothing serious. Remaining quiet, the Huntron made his way over to Robin, his face unreadable. (Probably because he was wearing a mask )

Robin had a deep frown on his face when the man approached him. "Hand me you weapons."

The Huntron stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "….Yes." Reaching into the pockets of his belt, he pulled out a glowing knife.

Cyborg quickly leaned into his leader and whispered, "When we start pounding him for questions, we need to ask where he got those electric knives! They're so-"

"Devious?" Robin finished for him.

"…I was going to say 'cool'."

"This is my last knife," the Huntron muttered.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Good." He held out his hand, expecting the man to surrender the dangerous weapon.

The evil man hesitated. "And it seems a terrible shame…..TO LET IT GO TO WASTE!" That being bellowed, the Huntron quickly threw the dangerous weapon at our green hero.

Now, there were a lot of things Raven could have done at that moment. She could've put a shield around her friend. She could've swallowed the weapon with her magic. She could've even pushed him out of the way. But maybe for the first time in her life…the mage panicked. She didn't have time to think. So she just followed her instinct.

As quick as lightening, Raven jumped in front of Beast Boy, and felt the knife tear through her stomach, the electricity jolt through her body.

The Titans gasped in horror as they watched their friend fall to the floor. "Raven!" Robin cried out, getting down on his knees, and holding her head up.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried out in concern, as she joined Robin by her side.

Cyborg, however, had a different reaction. "You CREEP!" he shouted, grabbing the Huntron by the front of his shirt. "If you thought you were dead before, you have no IDEA how dead you are _now!"_

Beast Boy, however, had the worst reaction of all.

He began to sweat as he heard roaring erupt within his mind. He clutched his head in pain as his breath began to come out in rags.

The Huntron took notice of this. "What's wrong with him?" He asked, pointing towards the suffering teenager.

Cyborg was hesitant, but he finally turned his head to look at his friend. "Oh crap," he whispered.

"Ow!" Beast Boy cried out in pain as skin-piercing claws stretched out from his fingernails. The boy was terrified, knowing what was overcoming him. "NO….this can't h-hap-p-en…..riiggggghhh**ROOOAAAR!"**

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard the bone-chilling roar. Groaning, she rubbed her head and turned her gaze toward Beast Boy. She gasped when she saw the state he was in. "No! Beast Boy, I'm fine! Calm down!"

But her words could not reach him. All she could do was watch hopelessly, as his hair grew all over his body…which was now about eight feet tall.

"What IS that thing?" The Huntron cried. What kind of animal had this boy changed into?

"The Beast," Raven answered.

Roaring in fury, the Beast grabbed the Huntron from Cyborg's grip, and clutched him by the throat.

"Beast Boy, no!" Robin cried out.

The Huntron reached into his pocket for a weapon, but then realized he had already used the last knife. He struggled to remove himself from the ferocious animal's grip, but to no avail.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg called to him. "Stop now before you do something you're going to regret!"

However, it was far too late for words.

With a cry of anger, the Beast tore into the human, unleashing all his pent-up anger. Every time the Huntron begged to be released, the Beast made sure every cry was met with his claws.

Robin quickly threw his bird-a-rang at his legs, tying them up. "Knock it off, Beast Boy!"

The Beast roared in frustration, as he fell to the ground, a very bloody, and very dead Huntron his claws.

Starfire gasped in horror at the scene before. "Beast Boy…look at what you have done!"

Cyborg bit his lip. "Sorry guys, I'm trying to be mad at him, but I can't tell you how badly _I _wanted to do that."

Robin, apparently unafraid by his friend's appearance, said, "Beast Boy, you just killed a human being! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

The Titans cringed at their friend's mighty roar. Growling, the Beast snapped the wire that bound his feet together, and then quickly ran far as his legs (and arms, for that matter), could carry him.

"Beast Boy, no!" Raven called.

"Titans, after him!" Robin commanded. Shortly after those words were spoken, the four friends charged after their friend, hoping to catch up with him before he got himself into trouble.

* * *

For some reason, the Beast wasn't just blood-thirsty for the man who attacked Raven, but for the rest of Jump City as well!

"AHHH! WHAT IS IT?" a random woman screamed in terror.

"It's some sort of lion…wolf…gorilla…thing!" her husband whispered.

"**ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

Snarling, the Beast picked up a truck, and flung it a group of on-lookers.

"Incoming!" someone screamed. The crowd ran for dear life, causing the truck to do no serious damage.

The Beast growled, and struck his fist inside a building's window, causing the citizens inside to scatter. The giant green animal roared at the inability to grab any of the humans, but snapped his head back when he heard ear-piercing sirens screech from behind him.

"**We don't know who you are, or where you came from," **a police officer cried out on his megaphone,** "But you're not going to live to see-"**

"Stop!"

The police officer turned his head to see four very famous teenagers approach him. He put the megaphone to his lips, and said, "**It's O.K. kids, we have this under control!"**

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Please! When have you guys ever had it 'under control'?"

"**The monster is right in front of us, and we have guns at the ready! We don't-"**

"O.K, number one," Robin interrupted. "I have the upmost respect for you guys, but seriously KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE MEGAPHONE!" _(Wind bellows as he yells) _The boy snatched the item from the cop and said, "Seriously, we're standing right beside you."

"And number two," Cyborg piped in, "He's not evil, he's a friend of ours….and he's _not _a monster."

The cop looked at them with disbelief. "Wait, then-"

"**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

The team looked up at their green friend with worry, as he jumped into the streets.

"BEAST BOY NO!" the four friends cried in unison, as their transformed friend slammed into all the police cars, sending them flying.

Growling, the loud cop took his megaphone back from Robin and screamed, **"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!"**

"Wait, no!" Robin pleaded, but it had no affect. The cops aimed their guns at the green animal….but lost their opportunity to shoot when the Beast charged at them with full force. Soon, all the police were sent flying through the air.

"Beast Boy, stop!" Robin cried, throwing his bird-a-rang and hoping it would tie his friend up.

Nope.

The wires didn't stand a chance against the Beast's strength. The only thing it seemed to accomplish was making him angrier.

Snarling, the Beast pulled his arm back and threw the masked boy aside. "Robin!" Starfire cried out in horror…..however, she didn't get a chance to do much else, as she was the next one to be pushed aside by the Beast.

Cyborg's eye widened at the sight before him. Groaning, Cyborg pointed his cannon at his green friend. "BB, snap out of it! I don't want to hurt-"

The poor metal man didn't get a chance to finish his warning, as the Beast actually _kicked_ him out of the way. Grunting, the ferocious animal looked down at his last target.

Raven scowled up at the at the dangerous form her friend was trapped in. Her eyes glowing white, she got ready for an attack. However, her heart wasn't in it. "Beast Boy…come back. Come back to me, please."

"**RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

The Beast pulled back his arm, getting ready to strike the girl.

Raven quickly pulled a shield around her to defend herself, ready to feel the Beast's giant fist against her magic…..

But it never came.

Slowly…very slowly…she lowered her shield to see what was going on…only to find the Beast slowly lowering his hulking arm. It might've been her imagination, but she could've swore she heard him…_whimper._

Blinking a few times, Raven quietly whispered, "Beast Boy?"

Now she knew for a fact that he was whimpering. In her eyes, he no longer looked like a dangerous animal….he looked more like a giant puppy who knew he had done something wrong. He lightly nudged his head on the empath's shoulder, as if to say, _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause havoc among the innocent citizens of Jump City._

Hesitantly, Raven brushed her pale hand through her friend's green fur. "It's O.K….I knew you were still in there." _But why did you stop for __me__? _she pondered. _Why didn't you stop for our other three friends?_

"Raven!"

The half-demoness turned her head to see the three friends in mention run towards her. She could feel the Beast tense up under her hand. "No, no it's O.K! They're friends, like me."

The Beast turned his head and gazed at the three people he attacked.

"It's O.K. B. No one's going to hurt you," Cyborg assured.

"We were just trying to calm your uneasiness, friend," Starfire added.

The Beast gave a soft moan, and turned his gaze back to Raven, who gave a small nod, assuring him that all was fine. Whimpering, the large animal leaned his forehead on Raven's, letting her know he'd believe anything she said. Raven gave a small smile, and whispered, "He's not angry anymore…he's just scared."

Everyone gave a soft gasp, as they watched the Beast shrink…shrink until he was no taller than the girl beside him.

The Beast had changed back to Beast Boy.

Clothes torn, hair disheveled, and unbelievably exhausted, the poor boy collapsed…luckily a certain mage was right there to catch him.

Groaning, Beast Boy's emerald eyes met Raven's amethyst. "R-Raven?" he called, weakly.

She rubbed his head in an affectionate way before whispering, "You're O.K Beast Boy. I'm glad you're back."

Beast Boy groaned as he placed a hand over Raven's. "I thought…I thought I had him under control. I'm sorry."

Raven gave him a soft smile. "It's all right Beast Boy. If anything else, it's _my _fault. I know you only forcibly change into the Beast when _I _get hurt…so I apologize."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He had never considered that, but wasn't it true? This had been the third time he had changed into that giant monster. The first time was when Adonis had hurt her, the second time when Trigon had taken her, and now when a Huntron had wounded her. _Is the Beast inside of me in love with Raven too? Wait! Does that mean I have competition with __myself?_

Breaking off his thought, Beast Boy looked up at Raven with hopeful eyes. Was this the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt? "So…why do you think that is?"

Raven gave a little smirk. "I think it's quiet obvious."

Beast Boy held his breath. "What's obvious?"

"I was the first one the Beast rescued. Therefore, your alter ego must have formed a strange bond with me."

Hm…apparently it wasn't so obvious.

"Friend? Are you well?' Starfire pleaded, reminding the two Titans that they were not alone.

Beast Boy finally pulled himself out of Raven's arms, and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry guys."

Cyborg gave him a sad smile. "It's O.K. BB, you didn't do it on purpose. We'll just have to find a way to help you control your…er, dark side. I'm just glad it's all over."

Robin frowned. "Don't count on it." Indeed the leader was right, for (now that the monster was gone), the police and a group of angry citizens surrounded the Titans.

Beast Boy gulped. "H-Hey Jump City! ..Look, I'm real-"

"Enough!" the head police interrupted. "You, Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, are under arrest!"

A rouse of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Ya'll the worst group of citizens ever!" Cyborg shouted to them.

"Please, our friend did not mean to cause any of you harm!" Starfire pleaded.

"And no one was hurt!" Robin added. He took a quick glance at his surroundings. "Well…no one was _seriously _hurt."

"Except for that Hun- oof!" Cyborg earned a jut in the stomach from Raven's elbow. (Don't ask me how that hurt)

"That repulsive thing _needs _to be behind bars!" a man cried out.

"Shut up!" Cyborg cried. "You get all your dates from Facebook, don't you?"

"Cyborg," Robin said, in a warning tone.

"He trashed the city!" the chief police officer said.

"Just this section!" Cyborg commented. "It's not like he went crazy all over the city!"

Robin cleared his throat. "Look, we'll pay for all the damages. Please let him off with a warning. He's helped save this town millions of times. Doesn't that make up for this one time?"

The police officer considered the boy's words. "You can really pay for _all _the damages?"

Robin nodded. "We'll never get a swimming pool, but it's worth it if it keeps our friend out of prison."

_(Teary eyed Cyborg)_

The police over turned his gaze towards the green boy, and sighed. "Fine, I'll let it off with a warning."

"_He," _Raven hissed.

Robin pointed behind him and said, "There are three criminals back there in black suits. I'd advise you to arrest them as soon as possible."

The cop nodded and motioned for his men to get in the car, but was interrupted by Cyborg tapping him on the shoulder. "Um…just so you know…one of those guys are dead, but that's just because he committed suicide…by cutting himself…all over his body….with his very sharp finger nails."

The cop got a freaked out look on his face, but moved out anyway. The Titans breathed a sigh of relief…until they realized the citizens were still glaring at them.

Beast Boy gulped and made his way towards the crowd who, to his dismay, shrunk back. "Guys, I'm really sorry. Something in me just snapped! It'll never happen again!"

"Freak," someone muttered.

Robin put a protective hand on the green boy's shoulder. "Guys, c'mon! This is Beast Boy we're talking about here! He saves you all constantly!"

Cyborg rested his hand on the boy's other shoulder. "Don't forget how good he is with kids! Or how he helped support the vegan institute! Or how joined the Christmas Caroling group…even though he can't sing…but that's not the point!"

"Be honest," a woman shouted, "Is he dangerous?"

Starfire grabbed her green friend's hand. "No! Beast Boy is not a violent person! I know what you saw frightened you, but he is one of the kindest, most down-to-rock person you shall ever meet!"

"It's 'Down-to-Earth, Star," Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"He is that as well!" Starfire announced.

"He's _my _best friend," Raven told them.

Even though her voice was almost inaudible, Beast Boy felt like she had reached her pale hand out to him through Hell's fire.

"We swear, it'll never happen again!' Robin announced.

One man with a short beard frowned deeply at the leader. "You just keep that…that…that _thing_ away from us normal people!"

Beast Boy's heart sank as he heard all the citizens agree with the cruel man.

"He's a freak!"

"All animals belong in the zoo!"

"Will someone shoot this thing already?"

"Geez, I'd hate to see what his parents look like!"

"I wonder what bet the Titans lost?'

Each insult, each hurtful word cut into the green boy like a knife. He watched forlornly as the crowd disappeared, leaving the Teen Titans in the street.

Beast Boy gave a little sniff as he felt hot tears spill from his eyes, and run down his neck. He tried hard not to sob in front of his friends, who had been brave enough to stand up for him, but it was impossible to stop the tears.

He closed his eyes once he felt a gloved, metal, warm, and cold hand rub his back in reassurance. The pain, the rejection, he was feeling was almost unbearable. His entire city hated him….but at least there were four people in this world he could count on.

Four people who would love him no matter what.

* * *

**O.K., so this chapter focused on the friendship of the Titans. It was pretty touching, wasn't it? I'm going to warn you know: I'm going away for Christmas so the next update may take awhile! But I know you all love me enough to wait patiently! ^^**

**P.S-I know Beast Boy changing into the Beast has been over used, but how would this chapter turn out if he didn't?**


	7. Back Home

**Yes, I have returned! Missed me? You know you did! And here is the next chapter!**

**O.K guys, if my calculation are correct, I have four or five more chapters left in this story, but that's O.K because my chapters are always really long! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chicomagnifico. I love you, man. You're my best friend on this site!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything!**

**P.S I apologize for this chapter's uneventfullness!**

**

* * *

**

Well, after everything that had happened that night, you can imagine it was a tense ride home. No one said a word through most of the trip, each member trying desperately to find a way to let their minds wander.

Robin spent the ride staring out the window, occasionally clearing his throat from time to time. In his mind however, he was trying to figure out a way to find Fearo's hideout. This would be the last time him or any of his men came _near _Beast Boy. Fearo would go to jail, his men would be brought to justice, and his little brother could finally have his peace…right?

At that moment, a horrible thought occurred to the leader. The police _hated _Beast Boy now. What if they didn't press charges against Fearo? What if they decided that he was 'just being a hunter'?

_Then we'll kill him, _Robin thought darkly, but quickly shook his head. No matter how terrible Fearo and the Huntrons were, it would be dishonorable to take their lives.

But what if he had to choose between taking Fearo's life and saving Beast Boy's? Would he let his friend die to stay honorable? The boy shook his head. The Titans were his family, and he knew he needed them to live…_all_ of them. He desperately hoped he wouldn't come face to face with the choice…

Cyborg had his eye fixed on the road, but he too had many thoughts on his mind. How could he have let those guys hurt his best friend? Sure, they had gotten to him before he was captured, but…. It wasn't good enough for Cyborg. They should have gotten to him before he had received _any_ damage on_ his_ watch.

Fearo was so going to get it once Cyborg got his metal hands on the little punk.

Starfire nervously toyed with her hair. Unlike Cyborg and Robin, it was not anger Star was feeling, but sadness. How could their city, the city they had worked so hard to defend for so long, turn their backs on Beast Boy the minute he acted out of place? It was wrong. It was wrong, and it hurt her heart. She loved Beast Boy… he was her little brother. It didn't matter what he did, she would care for him no matter what.

Why didn't the people of Earth feel the same?

Raven, on the other hand, was downright furious.

The girl had to take deep breaths to stop her powers from getting out of control. She was mad at herself for triggering the Beast, she was mad at the Huntrons for hurting Beast Boy, she was mad at the police and Jump City for crushing the green boy's spirit.

And she was mad…no, _infuriated _with Fearo.

Oh, she had never wanted to destroy someone as badly as him. (Except maybe her father) It wasn't just because of Beast Boy now (although that was a huge part of it), but also because of the way he saw people. If they were unlike him, he considered them monsters, or animals. She could see by the way the Huntrons were trained that he had no respect for life.

And she would make sure he suffered for that. Even if it cost him his life, she would make sure he learned a lesson he would never forget.

_Sorry Robin, _Raven mentally apologized.

As for Beast Boy... many things were going through his mind. Too many to list.

He was wrapped up in Raven's cloak, which she had so generously offered, to give him warmth his torn clothes could not. He appeared to be staring down at his feet, deep in thought…and it was concerning his friends. When they weren't busy in their own thoughts, they were busy making sure their green friend was still sane.

Finally, Cyborg tried to break the tension with words of encouragement. "Hey! I think I just saw a chicken cross the road!" he said.

_(Question marks above everyone's heads, but Beast Boy)_ "What?" Robin whispered.

"I said, 'I just saw a chicken cross the road.' I wonder why?" Cyborg mused.

Robin gave him an 'are you crazy' look, but stopped when the metal man motioned his head towards Beast Boy. Finally, the leader nodded, "Oh…yeah! A-A chicken just crossed the road! Kinda weird, huh?"

God, he felt like an idiot participating in this.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I too wonder why a chicken crossed the road! Will someone please tell me?" Starfire sounded really enthusiastic…but that was probably because she thought there really _was _a chicken. She had obviously never heard this joke before.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, please say the punch line before these three carry on like this all night."

The green boy slowly shifted his eyes towards her. "I thought you hated my jokes?"

Raven bit her lip. "I do, but…I just want to hear you say _something._"

The boy sighed and resumed gazing at his feet. "Why?"

Raven was taken aback by this. "Because I'm concerned for you… we all are."

"Well don't be…I'll be fine." The boy was quiet again for a few minutes before he weakly called, "Robin?"

The leader instantly snapped his head around. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Why didn't you let them take me to jail?"

Robin was a little hurt by his comment. "Because you're my friend Beast Boy…I would never let the police take you to jail for something you couldn't help.

"That's not what you said the first time I changed into the Beast."

Robin winced and slammed his head against the back of his seat. He recalled how the first time Beast Boy had changed into that dangerous creature, they all assumed he hurt had Raven…. None of them had stood by his side. Robin had even threatened to send him to jail if he couldn't tell them anything that could prove him innocent.

In the end, they discovered it was Adonis who had hurt Raven, not Beast Boy. And now as Robin looked back at that night, he felt ashamed. He had acted no better than Fearo would have! He never even apologized for his actions….

"Beast Boy…" Robin moaned "I'm just…I was so…I had to….I'm so sorry, Beast Boy."

"You were just trying to protect the team," Beast Boy whispered.

"That _you're _part of. I need to change the way I hold my temper, I know."

A pause from the green boy before, "Or maybe it's _me _who needs to change."

"Don't even think about Beast Boy," Raven warned in her monotone voice. "You change a thing about you, you even change your _haircut,_ and I'll make sure you get stuck in Nevermore for at least a week."

Beast Boy squinted his eyes shut. The mage winced. He looked like he was in serious pain. What was worse was she knew it was emotional pain… she had healed all his physical injuries.

"I love you…" the green boy finally whispered.

"What?" Raven asked, not sure she heard her friend correctly.

Beast Boy finally raised his head to look at his friends. "I love you all. I just want you guys to know that. You're my family….I don't know how much longer I have before Fearo gets his claws in me…so I just want to make sure you all know."

Robin shook his head. "He's not going-"

"I think he proved tonight that he can get me whenever he wants," the boy argued. "Dead or not, I _am _going to get hurt in this fight. In case one of those wounds are serious…and even Rae can't save me….I just want you guys to know how much you all mean to me."

Stafire quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. "Beast Boy…we apologize for not reaching you sooner…but..you shall not die. We will never allow it! We will now be watching you all day! You are our top priority!"

Cyborg took a heavy breath and cleared his throat. "Hey, if we defeated Trigon, we can defeat this guy!" Everyone noticed his voice was cracking a bit.

Beast Boy let out a little chuckle. "_Raven _defeated Trigon."

"Beast Boy, he's just a human!" Robin assured him.

"Whose forte is hunting down animals!" the boy muttered.

"Which you are _not,_" Raven frowned. The boy didn't say anything. The empathy couldn't take it any longer. She needed to find _some _way to cheer her friend up. She couldn't bear seeing his innocence and care free attitude die out…

Well there was one thing. One thing Beast Boy always wanted to see her do. One thing that could turn his frown upside down.

Tell a joke.

Raven had to hold back some vomit. Was she really _that _desperate to cheer her friend up? The empathy reluctantly looked over at Beast Boy's defeated look. Azar knew she was.

_But I don't even know any jokes!_ The empath thought to herself. She checked her surroundings for _any _source of inspiration…until her eyes fell onto the little green monkey that sat on her lap.

The little stuffed animal that her pained friend had won for her.

Taking a deep breath to gather up her courage, she picked the little toy up and held it up to the green boy's face. "Beast Boy, don't cry. You'll make Garfield the Second sad," she said in a sweet tone.

She blushed when she heard Cyborg choke back his laughter. She had a feeling it was more out of pity, than humor. Robin shook his head, and Starfire let a little giggle escape her lips.

Raven gave Beast Boy a hopeful look when his eyes finally met hers. "Garfield the Second?" he asked softly.

Raven gave a small and said, "Yes. I mean, it looks a lot like you."

She pondered at the look of disappointment on his face. Admitting defeat to herself, the girl began to set her arm down…but stopped as the changeling grabbed her hand.

They were now both holding the stuffed animal, but neither of them were looking at it.

Beast Boy was too busy gazing at Raven's subtle beauty. The way her violet hair was cut to a perfect length always made him smile. Also, he secretly preferred her creamy grey skin over a normal teenager's sun tanned skin any day of the week. He knew all too well that it was the result of having demon blood…but for some reason, the green boy just found that hot. _What do I have to do to make her mine?_ he thought to himself.

Raven gazed at the boy before her. She had known him for a long time now, and she knew they had never been the closest of friends. Yet somehow, this whole experience with the Huntress and Fear had brought them closer together. And for that she was grateful. She had come to realize that behind his dopey exterior, was a sensitive, yet strong boy. He had been put through torture as a child, torture that would scar any other teen for life. Yet was he a bitter, shut in who had it in for the world, _despite _the fact he was horribly mistreated? No, he made sure that everyone around him was happy and healthy. Now, as she was string at the boy that was roaming her thoughts, she felt her heart swell. Added to this, with his clothes torn and his hair dishelmed, she couldn't help but think he looked a little…_sexy._

The girl gasped and shook her head of such thoughts. She pulled away from her green friend and turned back to the window._ What am I thinking?_ The girl thought to herself. _The way I'm going about in my mind, you'd think I have romantic feelings towards Garfield Logan._ The pale girl had to stile a chuckle at the very thought. _Only if reality had completely twisted itself, _she thought.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Cyborg cried out, once they entered their living room. He spread his arms out wide with enthusiasm, trying to get his best friend to feel safe in his own home.

If he was feeling safe, he wasn't showing it. He quietly gave Raven her cloak back and said, "Thanks for taking me to the carnival guys. That part was fun." Giving them a thankful nod, he began to make his way to him room.

"Beast Boy, wait!"

As soon Beast Boy turned around, he found his personal angel in his arms, holding him in a tight embrace. _(Blush marks)_ He was hesitant at first, but he was not about to make the same mistake he made after the fight with Malchior. He warmly wrapped his arms around the she-demon. "What was that for?"

"Just to let you know I care, "she whispered in his ear.

_Do you care enough to go out with me? _he thought to himself. Finally releasing her, he smiled at her and said, "Why aren't you this nice to me on a regular basis?"

She playfully nudged him with her elbow. "Please, if I treated you with respect, who would I practice my sarcasm on?"

Beast Boy smiled a huge smile. "Thanks Rae, I have fun being the victim of your witty come backs," he said with sincerity.

Raven gave him a shadow of a smile and gently pushed him towards the hall way. "Get to bed now, dear. The baby needs his rest."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and quickly ran down the hallway muttering, "I'm not _that _younger than you!"

Raven shook her head in endearment, glad to see her friend at least a _little _better. Truth be told, she really couldn't stand seeing him unhappy. It made her feel like…like all happiness and innocence had left the world, and she couldn't get it back.

"That's really sweet, Raven," Cyborg said from behind her.

Raven instantly blushed once she realized she had not just shown tenderness in front of Beast Boy, but in front of her whole team. Turning around, Raven rubbed her arm, nervously. "I just wanted to provide some comfort. I know I'm not the most-"

"That's not what he was talking about, Raven," Robin told her, a sly smile on his face.

"What?" Raven frowned.

Cyborg wiggled his eyebrow. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

Raven's frown deepened. "No, I don't. Please explain the joke."

Starfire released a high squeal. "Is it not obvious? You and Friend Beast Boy are developing the feelings for one another!"

Raven's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Raven, obviously there's something going on between you two," Cyborg smiled. "Don't think I didn't notice you two making goo-goo eyes at each other in the car!"

"That's ridiculous!" Raven scowled.

Robin shook his head. "Raven, even _I _see the sparks going on between you two. Who knows? Maybe it's always been there. Maybe I'm not the only one you share a bond with."

"Beast Boy and I are just friends! I act tender towards him for _one_ day, and now you all think I have a crush on him?"

"Friend Raven, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Beast Boy is sweet, loyal, and giving….please Robin, do not give me that look," Starfire said.

"We are two completely different people! It would never work!" Raven told them, raising her voice. Why were her friends pushing this on her?

"So? You balance each other out," Cyborg shrugged. "Remember how he actually got you to smile tonight? I seriously doubt any other guy could do that."

"Did it ever occur to you guys that I'm not the dating type?" she scowled.

"But you fell for that horrible Malchior!" Starfire told her, silently loathing herself for digging up a painful memory for her friend. "So why can you not fall for Friend Beast Boy?"

Robin nodded. "I think you should just tell him how you feel. I'm sure-"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL!"

Everyone froze at the empath's sudden outburst. She seemed to be trembling with rage, and her eyes glowed an eerie red. "I had never been in love with Beast Boy. I am not in love with Beast Boy. I never WILL be in love with Beast Boy," she told them.

"Why, Rae?" Cyborg asked. "Why is it so hard for you to like him?"

"I _do _like him, but I could never 'love' him," she told them sternly. "I don't know what's got you three thinking we have romantic intentions for one another, but you are sadly mistaken. We're friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

Cyborg bit his lip. He had to be choosy with his words. "I think…I actually think Beast Boy _does _have a bit of a crush on you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "If that's the case, add me to the list of girls he has a crush on. Including Terra."

"I think what he feels for you is real, Rae," Robin told her.

"He's too immature to really be in love," she muttered.

Little did the Titans know, a certain green teenager had his ear pressed to the door, listening in on the whole conversation. A sad mistake. Any light that the boy had retrieved from his previous moments with his secret love, was officially shattered.

* * *

Garfield Mark Logan had been alive for fourteen years. He had been through many hardships from his parents changing him into a freak and then drowning, to nearly getting killed by his ex-girlfriend. But out of all the tragic events he had been through, his heart had never ached so badly.

Raven had just admitted she had no romantic intention for him whatsoever. She had even said he was too childish to really be in love. _But I know I love Raven, _he thought to himself, _I've worked so hard just to make her smile; I want to learn how to meditate so I can spend more time with her, and I would die if it meant keeping her from harm. I'd do anything for Raven, no matter how it affected me. Isn't that what love is?_

_Then why doesn't she love me back?_

_Is it because I'm stupid?_

_Is it because I'm childish?_

_Or is it because I'm green?_

Beast Boy quickly shook his head at the last one. Raven was harsh in judgment at times, but she was not prejudice.

Then why didn't she even _consider _the thought of them together? Why did the citizens of Jump City instantly turn against him? WHY COULDN'T FEARO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?

Literally growling, the green boy screamed in infuriation. Snarling, he grabbed his pillow and began ripping it to shreds, imagining it was his own heart being ripped apart by Raven. He proceeded his rage attack by ripping turning into a tiger and tearing his wall paper down, imagining it was Fearo's flesh.

Finally, he turned to look at his reflection. His hideous green reflection.

"AAHHHHHHH"!

Having released another scream of anguish, he slammed his bare fists against the glass.

**SMASH!**

Panting, he watched the mirror fall like a million shining tears. Finally calming down, Beast Boy fell to his knees in anguish. Looking at the damage he had _once again _done to his room, the green boy began to breathe heavily. The boy then sadly gazed at his bloody knuckles.

_If I'm not a monster, then how can I cause so much damage just by losing my temper?_

Groaning, he leaned his head back on the now torn wall, and began rubbing his temples. He needed to think. He needed to recollect his thoughts on all that had happened that night. He needed to focus.

He needed to-dare he say it-meditate.

* * *

_(Takes place in the middle of the last scene.)_

That's the thing about people. If you smile at a boy for more than two seconds, they instantly thought you were in love. Why couldn't boys and girls just be friends anymore?

Raven sighed as these thoughts buzzed through her head. Why did her friends have to go and humiliate her like that? Who in their right mind would pair her up with _Beast Boy?_

Granted, he _was _a sweet guy. And she had to admit, he made her feel things tonight that she didn't know she was capable of feeling. She recalled how he had spent the entire night with her by choice, and how she had felt so…._relaxed _with him. She had released her inner teenager and acted like a complete dork in front of him. Yet, did he laugh? No. He had just smiled like he won the lottery.

_I think Beast Boy does have a bit of a crush on you._

Raven shuddered and shook Cyborg's words from her mind. She wasn't blind. She noticed the way he flirted with her on certain occasions. But he was just practicing for other blond, tan, beautiful girls. There was _no way _he had romantic intentions towards her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Raven instantly sat up in her bed at the sound of Beast Boy's wails. "Wha-?"

**SMASH!**

The empath's heart began to pound in her chest. "Beast Boy!" she cried. Had the Huntrons come back? Had they already returned to kidnap him? Didn't they at last have the decency to let him rest for the night?

Her heart refusing to settle down, Raven quickly ran out her door, desperate to check on her green friend. She was disappointed to find herself perusing this alone.

_Didn't the others hear him scream?_ she thought to herself. Her heart pounded with every foot step she took on her mission to make it to her friend's room before something terrible happened to him. She had only been running for about a minute, but it felt like hours. _Finally _she had reached his room…and she did not like what she saw.

His door was wide open, with hints of claw marks engraved in the doorway. The sight caused Raven's mind to race. What if he hadn't been kidnapped at all? What if he had changed into the Beast again? Taking a few deep breaths, Raven carefully walked into her green friend's room…and gasped.

His room had been torn apart. His wall paper was in shreds, of his pillow were scattered all over the floor, and there was shining pile of glass by the side of the wall. Her Beast theory was looking more and more likely.

_But what if he didn't transform? _The empath thought to herself. _What if he just did this out of pure rage? He had every right to…considering how hard he had it tonight._ Raven winced at the thought. Not _her _Beast Boy. Not her care-free, happy-go-lucky Beast Boy. _What was Fearo doing to him?_

Biting her lower lip, Raven quickly spun around to wake the other Titans. _I have to warn them that Beast Boy might be-_ the empathy never got to finish her thoughts, for at that moment, her head began to pound.

Shaking in pain, Raven crumbled to the ground, cutting her leg on a piece of the broken mirror. She held her head in submission, as she felt her whole body grow cold. She took a few deep breaths, but they came out ragged. "What's….what's happening to me?" she groaned, feeling the pain through her arms.

_Don…Don't worry…_

Raven gasped as she heard shrill voices ring through her head. Where had she heard them before? Her thought s were soon met by the intense pain spreading down to her legs. She cried out as she felt hot tears stream from her eyes.

_Garfield….don't worry….he…he's going home…._

**FLASH!**

Raven took a deep breath as the pain sharply washed out of her body. For a few minutes, she just stared up at the green ceiling. Next to receiving her 'birth marks', that had to be the single most painful experience she ever had.

Finally, she found the will to sit up again. After quickly healing her leg, the she-demon pondered her painful encounter.

_What just happened? Who was talking to me? Why did they have to hurt me? HOW did they hurt me? What did they mean Garfield was going home?_

The last one stayed with her a bit. Obviously the voices she had heard were talking about Beast Boy…..but this _was _his home. What were the voices trying to tell her? How could Beast Boy be going home if…

And then it hit her. It hit her sharply and painfully. Beast Boy…he was so upset….he wasn't going…now? At this late hour? For how long?

* * *

"I sure hope I can figure out how to drive this thing," Beast Boy muttered to himself. Slowly, he walked into the Titan's underground garage. The huge base where they kept their space ships, aircrafts, submarines etc.

His eyes wandered over to the two aircrafts, perfectly polished on the west side of the room. He chuckled, knowing his best friend would die before he let any of his precious machines or traveling devices get dusty. The question was when did he find time to do it? Beast Boy himself never even had time to clean his room!

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Luckily, he had bandaged his injured knuckles, and changed into a new, un-torn uniform. Although doing so caused him to ponder why he didn't have any clothes besides his old Doom Patrol uniform. Heck, why didn't _any _of his friends have any regular clothes? Eventually, he and his friends were going to have to go on a little shopping spree.

He wished there was a way to say that without making it sound prissy.

After taking a moment to stretch, Beast Boy clicked open the door to the Titan's newest aircraft: The R.S.B.R.C. The green boy once asked Cyborg what 'R.S.B.R.C' stood for, to which the metal man replied 'The team'.

That just confused Beast Boy. If it was named after the team, shouldn't it be called 'The T.T?' It would make a lot more sense than a bunch of random letters put together… and to be perfectly honest, the boy didn't understand the point of the ship. It was a lot smaller than their other aircraft. Heck, it looked like it could hold about two people. When he questioned his metal friend about it, he said it carried less weight, therefore it made it go faster.

Beast Boy had retorted and asked who needed speed when you had elbow room.

Cyborg had called him an idiot.

Shrugging this flash back off, Beast Boy turned to enter the small ship, hoping he would be able to drive it on his own.

"Stop."

The green boy's ears pricked up at the sound of a familiar dead pan voice behind him. Knowing instantly who it was, he instantly halted.

"Now turn around."

Gulping, Beast Boy turned around to find the team's mage in all her glory, with her hands on her hips, and her eyes glaring daggers. Man, he was _really _hoping no one would catch him….

Giving a nervous chuckle, he scratched the back of his head, uneasily. "I uh…I guess I have some _esplainin' _to do, huh?" he said, putting on a bad imitation.

Raven didn't laugh. Shocker. "Yeah, you bet you do."

_(Sweat flying)_ Beast Boy gave a soft laugh and said, "Look Rae..I was just…"

"Leaving the team?" she finished, harshly.

"Wha-?" the boy cried, as if he had been in a day dream.

"That's what you're doing isn't it? You're running away to Africa," she said, floating over to where he stood.

The boy sighed. Why did she have to be so smart? "Well…..yeah."

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

"What?" he cried, defensively.

"This team is already on a frenzy concerned for your well-being," she snapped at him. "Now you want to go and make it worse by disappearing? Why?"

Still a little hurt by what she said before, Beast Boy glared at her back. "Gee Rae, why do you think I left without waking anyone? I didn't want anyone to know!"

The empathy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like they wouldn't notice you gone in the morning!"

"I wasn't planning on leaving forever. Just for one night!"

Pushing down her wave of relief, Raven said, "Here I am thinking you were kidnapped by the Huntrons or something, and it turns out you were just about to take a vacation?"

"I NEED TO THINK RAVEN!"

The empathy fell silent at the boy's sudden outburst. She sadly watched him rub his temples. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. Finally she whispered, "You need…. to _think_?"

"Yeah, I like to do that every now and then," he muttered. Sighing, he looked back at the ship. "I just want to…to go back where it all started. Just for a few hours. I know it's late and all, but…I can't sleep anyway. I guess I'm just hoping going back to my original home would give me a little peace, y'know?"

"You really think going back to the place your parents died will bring you _peace_?" Raven asked, and instantly regretted it. She shouldn't have been so blunt about such a painful experience.

While the boy's ears _did _droop a bit, he still stared at the empath in the eyes. "It was the last place I saw them, Rae. I need closure, I guess. It just seems like the appropriate place to…well, _meditate._"

"Raven had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. She couldn't believe the word 'meditate' had just come out of her friend's mouth. Sighing, the empathy said, "So…you promise you were planning on coming home?"

Beast Boy took notice of the subtle concern burning in her eyes. Even if she didn't _love _him, she still considered him a friend. That was better than nothing, right? "I promise, Raven. It's not like I can live without you guys!"

A shadow of a smile crept over the girl's lips. "All right, when do we leave?"

"Well, I was just about to go, although I'm a little concerned about- wait!_ ( exclamation marks above head)_ What do you mean 'we'?"

Raven gave a careless shrug. "I'm coming with you," she said, casually.

"What? Why?" Beast Boy asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"So we can spend more time together, I guess," she replied.

"You _hate _spending time with me," the green boy reminded her.

"Yeah well, spending an evening with you doesn't sound as bad as it did a few days ago." Giving a small smile, she added, "Besides, do you honestly think you can fly this thing by yourself?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Did you read my mind, or am I that easy to read?"

"Best friends can just tell with each other, I suppose," Raven chuckled.

"Wait, when you called me your best friend earlier, you _meant _it?"

The empath cleared her throat. "I'm moody, sarcastic, and a little rude at times, but I am _not _a liar. I must say out of all the Titans, you are the one I have the most fun with."

_(Blush marks) _"Wow Rae, um…welcome aboard!" Beast Boy said, smiling sheepishly.

Raven made a small courtesy, and made her way on the ship, muttering something that sounded like 'Only guy who can make me do that'.

Beast Boy felt his heart pound. Was Raven traveling with him a good thing or a bad thing? He had decided to return to Africa to get his head cleared. How was he going to do that with the girl he could never have right by his side? It was like dangling a donut in front of a tied up starving man!

Beast Boy paused.

Or maybe….maybe this was God's way of making things right. Maybe Raven was _supposed _to be with him during his little spiritual journey. She claimed she could never love him _now…._but there was always the possibility that something would click while they were in Africa. Together. Alone. In a beautiful savannah.

Oh, it just _had _to be destiny calling!

"Beast Boy, are you coming?" Raven called.

Beast Boy quickly licked his hand and smoothed out his hair before calling, "Coming Rae-Rae!"

* * *

"You had better be lying to me."

"I-I-I'm sorry sir….I'm-I'm not."

"My men were _arrested_?"

"One was k-k-killed. It a-a-appears the monster has a secret weapon."

Snarling, Fearo threw his glass at the messenger Huntron , which broke into a million pieces against his skull. Fearo watched in disgust as his minion crumbled to the ground in pain. "You pathetic, slimy-"

"Sir, please! I'm…I'm just the messenger!" the Huntron pleaded.

Fearo carelessly stroked his black goatee, before grabbing a nearby whip. A whip usually used for lions. His eyes slowly turned back to the cowering minion. "What good is a messenger who never gives me any good news?" he growled, striding over to his victim.

The Huntron was petrified. "No sir! Please! Pl-AHHHHHHH!" he howled in pain as Fearo began striking him with the cord.

"Come now. Take this like a man," the horrible man smiled.

Over and over again Fearo tortured the Huntron, venting his anger out on the innocent man, ignoring his cries for sympathy.

"P-PLEA-AAAAHAHHHHHH! PLEASE FEARO!

"You man are USELESS!" Fearo said each with the snap of the whip.

"AHHHHHHH!" The Huntron cried, unable to get because of Fearo's foot resting on his bruised skull.

"THIS IS _TWICE _I'VE SENT YOU GOONS TO CAPTURE THAT GREEN MENACE, AND _TWICE_ YOU'VE FAILED!"

"But- AAAHHHHHHHHH! I WAS NEVER _IN _ANY OF THOSE GROUPS! AHHHHHH!"

"FORGET IT!" Fearo snarled, never ceasing his lashing. "_I'm _going to Jump City, where I will find that little runt, and RIP HIS HEART OUT MYSELF!"

_Crack!_

With a soft moan, the Huntron fell into a puddle of his own blood. A few moments passed before Fearo checked the messenger's pulse. Nothing.

Fearo made a smirking noise. Killing this Huntron was just to vent his anger. He could do a lot more when he was determined. However, he didn't consider himself a bad person. Sure, he tortured animals, but that's all they were. Animals. They were brought into this world to be killed. Could he help it if he found entertainment in 'playing' with animals? Everyone had a hobby.

The only _people _he killed were his Huntrons, and that was only if they had the gall to sue him for animal cruelty. This had been the first time he had killed a man out of anger. It felt nice.

_But not nearly as nice as it's going to feel once I have that green boy hanging lifelessly on my wall._

_

* * *

**Uh! Why are my Fearo chapters always so gruesome? Uh ho! He's coming to Jump City! Ironic, right when Raven and Beast Boy are leaving for Africa! Which is where his base is! 0.o. Next chapter is the climax! Please R&R!**_


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Hey! I'm back! And let me assure you, you guys won't be disappointed in this chapter! Get ready to for some drama!**

**A/N: Wow, you guys must be **_**real **_**BB lovers…I got so many reviews for the last chapter, in yet **_**not one**_**asked** **why Raven heard voices in her head, and why did it hurt her! Then again, I doubt Raven made a lot of fans in my last chapter… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now read my chapter.**

* * *

"_A whole new world….."_

"Beast Boy, don't start," Raven warned.

The green boy laid back in his chair and grinned. "Come on, Rae! You love my singing!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she checked the monitors in front of her. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Remember that time we all went to that night club? You asked me to go up and sing the karaoke!" Beast Boy reminded her.

The mage's eyes never left the screen. "I just said that to get you away from my salad."

"Liar!" Beast Boy sang. "You've always loved my voice!"

"Beast Boy, you voice hasn't even gone through puberty yet," Raven said, finally looking at him.

"So? That doesn't stop Justin Bieber from getting millions of fan girls!" the green boy defended.

"Beast Boy, please stop," the demoness pleaded.

"C'mon Rae! Sing with me!" the Beast Boy begged. _"A whole new world!"_

"Beast Boy…"

"_A new fantastic point of view!"_

"Garfield…"

"_No one to tell us no, or where to go!"_

"I mean, Disney songs? Really?"

"_Or say we're only dreaming!"_

"Can we _please_ just land the ship already?" Raven pleaded, about to lose her patience.

"Fine, Simon!" he huffed. _Okay, serenading her didn't make her like me any better…._he thought. Pushing his disappointment aside, the green boy grabbed the joy stick (Cyborg designed the ship's functions like a video game), and brought it down gently.

Raven nervously looked down at the savannas below them. "Gently Garfield…"

"I am being gentle," Beast Boy said, being super careful with the stick.

But Raven knew if he lost his patience and decided to bring the stick all the way down, they would crash. "Easy Beast Boy…don't rush it!"

"I'm not!" Garfield whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" the empath asked.

"Because you're making me nervous woman!" Beast Boy said, a little louder. "Seriously, I'm just landing a ship! It's not like I'm doing something dangerous like…_driving _or something!"

Raven rolled her purple amethyst eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, but if you don't be careful and look where you're going, you're going to crash right into water hole, and I-"

"_You see a water hole?"_ the boy piped. Before the girl could stop him, Beast Boy let go of the joy stick and looked out his window.

Due to the un-smoothness of the move, the ship was now crash landing.

_(Alarms ringing) _"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, as she quickly grabbed a hold of the stick. Taking a few deep breaths, she gently lowered the ship the rest of the way down.

Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head. "Hehe…sorry Rae!"

His only response was a kick in the shin.

* * *

Beast Boy held his breath as he walked off the ship, and into the moonlight. He didn't dare open his eyes, in fear he would have a heart attack from … well, from what he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he hadn't been to Africa since the day of his parent's death.

When he opened his eyes, what kind of emotions would overtake him? He hated acting like such a baby in front of Raven, but…gosh, he was back in the country his parents _died._ The same country where he had been changed forever.

He kept his eyes shut even when he felt a cool hand slip in to his gloved one. "Beast Boy…what are you doing?"

"Rae…" Beast Boy whimpered. "I'm…"

"Are you scared?" she asked quietly.

"No!" the boy whimpered. "I'm just….weak, I guess."

The demoness shook her head, even though her friend could not see it. "No, you're not. I felt the same way when I returned to Azarath. Many of your childhood memories lie in this country, most of them painful. It's like… you're entering a precious nightmare. The place that shaped your destiny."

Beast Boy squeezed her hand. Just when he thought it was impossible to love the mage any more than he did, she pulls him deeper under her spell with her words of beauty, understanding, and wisdom.

"I'm not stupid, Beast Boy. I know underneath that goofy smile, you're holding in so much pain. I know you like keeping it all bottled up, and you will not be able to do this here. If you want to go back to the ship and-"

"No," Beast Boy groaned, clenching his teeth. He squeezed his secret love's hand as tight as he could. "You…you're right, Raven. I've shut my past in a box my whole life. It's time for the box to be opened. Everyone has to face with their emotions eventually, and I need to it before I wind up in therapy, hugging a teddy bear and crying!"

"You had me up until that last part," Raven stated. "But hey! You were actually serious for four seconds! A new record."

Beast Boy smirked and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a huge tree bathed in moonlight. Around it, tiny flowers surrounded the bark. He could hear the sound of snoring tree animals, along with the crickets singing their nightly tunes. He could smell the fruity scent of the breeze. It was so pure and clean, unlike the air in Jump City.

"It's breath-taking, Beast Boy," Raven breathed.

The boy gave a sad smile. "How could a place so beautiful hold so many painful memories?"

"It's tragically ironic, isn't it?" his friend whispered.

Beast Boy snapped his head towards his grey friend. "Oh! Did I say that out loud? I meant to keep that totally deep thought inside in my head!"

"You shouldn't do that. It's good to know you're not as stupid as you want people to believe," Raven half-joked.

"Who says I _want _people to think I'm dumb?" Beast Boy frowned. "Sometimes I wonder if those chemicals my dad put in…I don't know, messed up my brain, or something."

Raven's head dropped as she felt a wave of guilt for all those times she had mocked her friend for his lack of intelligence. What if his dumbness didn't come from his obsession with video games and comics, but because he was mentally impaired? Had she been teasing him for something he couldn't help?

_Figures….I find something to practice my humor on, and it makes me look like a bad guy,_ Raven thought to herself. Looking over her green friend's thoughtful expression, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

The boy looked at her with his gorgeous, green eyes. "'Sorry'? What for?"

She frowned. "What do you mean 'what for'? For everything! For constantly insulting you, for calling you stupid, for throwing you out the window, for-"

"Woah, Rae! It was just a theory!" Beast Boy cried. "Don't go beating yourself up about it!"

Raven sighed and looked away. "Sometimes I really don't know why you put up with me."

Beast Boy had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from crying out 'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL, SMART, FUNNY GODESS! IT'S _ME _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT UP WITH!"

That would be embarrassing.

Not able to take the awkward silence between them any longer, Beast Boy quickly zipped past his friend, and began climbing the huge tree, without stopping to change into a monkey.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Um…Beast Boy? May I ask what you're doing?"

"Climbing! It's great exercise! Much healthier than flying everywhere!" Beast Boy called down to her.

"Okay…this isn't _too _random, I suppose," The pale girl muttered.

"Come one, Raven! I bet I can beat you to the top!" the green boy jeered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, why would I climb up there when I can fly?"

"Lazy!"

"Since when am _I _the lazy one?"

"Since you refused to climb a tree! What? Are you afraid your dainty, little hands will get dirty?"

"….'Dainty little hands'?"

"Lazy!"

"Beast Boy, you're going to wake up the tree animals!"

"Lazy!"

"Beast Boy, I-"

"Lazy!"

"I don't-"

"Lazy!" Beast Boy sang, as he continued his journey up the tree.

_(Beet red face)_ "Beast Boy, I _thought _we came here to meditate!" she called up to him.

No response.

"Beast Boy!"

Nothing except the sound of leaves rustling.

"Garfield!"

The boy was obviously not coming out.

Raven considered searching for him from the air, but she wouldn't be able to see him through the branches. Growling to herself, she swiftly removed her cape, and placed it gently on the ground.

"If I find any animal crap on this later Beast Boy, it's coming out of _your _wallet!" As she grabbed the first branch, her mind flashed back to a few days ago when she had jumped into the lake to find Beast Boy, only to find him safe and sound on dry land. Oh, if she climbed to the top, and it turned out he was hiding in the bushes, she would get on the ship and leave him stranded.

Swiftly, yet clumsily, she brought her foot to the first branch. Then she hesitantly grabbed the second branch, brought her leg over, and pulled. Grabbed the third branch, brought her leg over, and pulled. Grabbed the fourth branch, brought her leg over, and pulled.

_Hey, I'm actually doing it,_ the empath thought to herself. Grabbed fifth branch, brought her leg over, and pulled. Grabbed sixth branch, brought-

_SNAP!_

"_WOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

"C'mon Rae! That was hilarious!"

"Don't talk to me."

"Oh, don't be mad!" Beast Boy pleaded, pulling twigs out his friend's purple, dishelmed hair. "At least that strange nest broke your fall!"

"And now I have animal poo in my hair. Yay."

"Rae, you can't expect to come out in here in the wild, and not get dirty!" her friend warned her.

"True, but I didn't expect you to run up a tree either," she retorted.

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "I'll bet you didn't know I could climb that high without any of my morphs!"

Raven was about to make another comeback, but stopped. She saw uneasy motion through the corner of her eye. What was that noise? Raven's eyes slowly shifted to some rustling bushes. "Beast Boy, did you-"

"Yeah, I heard," Beast Boy whispered, positioning himself in a fighting stance. "But I guess we should have expected this."

Raven nodded, worried about what night-predator could be dreaming of them as a tasty snack. She mentally scolded herself for not coming more prepared, but then relaxed when she realized that if they fought monsters every day, then they could handle an animal.

"Beast Boy, I think we had better turn around, and-"

"Wait! Listen!" her friend cried, cupping a hand to his pointy ear. He swore he could hear a sad, mournful cry coming from the bushes…

"'Listen'? Beast Boy, I don't feel comfortable killing animals in their natural habitats!"

"We're not gonna!" Beast Boy assured her. Placing a finger to his lips, the green boy crawled carefully towards the shaking bushes.

"Beast Boy, no!" Raven whispered, harshly. Why was her friend heading head-first into danger?

But before she could say another word, the boy had disappeared from sight.

In another instant, the pale girl heard her friend call out, "Rae! Come quick! Emergency!"

Biting her lower lip, Raven followed in pursuit. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw her friend crouched over something. "Garfield, what is it?"

Beast Boy looked up at her with sad eyes. "Rae… he's hurt!"

Hesitantly, the dark girl looked over her friend's shoulder to see huge leopard lying on its side, with its paw caught in a trap. It opened its mouth and released a pained cry.

Although Raven did feel bad for the wounded creature, she did not like being so close to it. "Beast Boy…let's go."

"We can't just leave him, Rae! He's hurting!" Beast Boy whined.

The empath rubbed her temples and sighed. "Beast Boy, please don't go all hippy, hug-a-tree on me. This is a dangerous animal."

"I don't care. I have leopard in me, so that makes him my brother," the green boy told her.

"So…if a T-Rex was caught in a trap, you would save it?"

"No! Don't be silly! A T-Rex would totally _crush _a trap like this!"

_(Angry bullet)_ Raven's eyes twitched. "Beast Boy…what if it attacks you?"

"It's okay, I know you've got my back!" the green boy smiled.

"This is where I take a mental note not to go with you when you pick a fight with the hot dog guy," Raven muttered.

Shrugging, Beast Boy slowly crouched down beside the injured animal. He gulped some stale air before reaching for the animal. He knew all too well that Raven was right. The predator probably _would _try to strike him, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the poor thing for dead.

"Easy," Beast Boy whispered, slowly grabbing the animal's bloody paw. "Eeeeaaassssyyy boy…."

Raven held her breath as the leopard's eyes snapped open.

With a sharp cry, the animal thrashed in the green boy's grip, and swiped at him with his good paw. The Leopard was obviously not going to hold still, even with Beast Boy desperately trying to hold him down.

Seeing the chances of serious injury increasing, Raven lit her hands with dark magic, preparing to attack the enraged cat.

"Rae, no!" Beast Boy pleaded. Turning back to his patient, he pleaded, "Easy, boy! Relax!"

"Beast Boy, it's a leopard, not a horse!" his friend growled.

But the green boy ignored her as he swiftly morphed into a gorilla, and held the leopard down by its paws. Raven watched in awe as he used just enough strength to hold the animal down without crushing its bones. For awhile, the dangerous cat struggled in the boy's grip, but finally ceased once he saw his efforts were futile.

Grunting, the green gorilla looked up at Raven with pleading, colorless eyes. He obviously needed the girl's help.

Raven groaned, not really wanting to take the chances of being scarred over an animal that would probably be shot in a week. In yet, who was she to deny her friend assistance? Raven would probably be doing the same thing for a monk in Nazareth, and she knew in her heart that Garfield would do whatever it took to save him. Not because he was a hero, but because it meant something to _her. _It was just the kind of friend he was.

Okay, so it was kind of silly comparing a human being with animal, but still…

Raven sighed and kneeled down beside the growling creature. She slowly raised her eyes her friend's blank ones. Even though his eyes were zombie-like, she could still picture his gorgeous, emerald eyes begging her from behind them.

Groaning softly, Raven gently removed the trap enclosed on the leopard's paw. The animal's growl increased, but Raven wasn't afraid. It couldn't move until she healed it anyway. Slowly, she waved her hand over the animal's injury, holding her breath the entire time.

Once she was done, Beast Boy returned to his original form and watched carefully at the animal's still form. Neither said a word as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. The leopard wasn't moving. Was it already dead? No, it was still breathing. Then why was it-

"_ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"_

The two friends shot back as a scream erupted from the animal's throat. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the leopard jumped to its feet and bared its teeth at the one who had just healed him.

_Not much of a thank you, _Raven thought to herself as she backed into a tree. She was going to have to fight this thing if she didn't want to get ripped to pieces. She just hoped Beast Boy would forgive her for it later.

The leopard crouched down, getting ready to attack...but stopped as a certain green boy stood in front its path.

Beast Boy spread his arms out in front of Raven and glared at the animal. The leopard growled at him, but the green boy only growled back.

To Raven, it looked like they were having a stare-off. A stare-off that only seemed to intensify by the second. After what felt like an eternity of glaring, the leopard finally gave a little grunt and ran off into the distance.

Raven's eyes widened as Beast Boy put down his arms. "See? Doesn't if feel good to do a good deed?"

"Considering I do one every day, yes," Raven muttered. "Except for the fact that he tried to kill me."

Beast Boy shrugged. "That was just his instincts kicking in. Don't blame the guy."

"Hmmm…it almost looked like you guys were…reading each other's minds," Raven mused.

Beast Boy smiled proudly. "We were. Being half animal, I can like, talk to their brains and stuff!"

"What did you say that made him decide to leave me be?" the mage wanted to know.

"….."

"…Beast Boy?"

The green boy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I uh….I told him how I can turn into an animal that could kill him! He believed me and ran off."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well…thanks. I suppose we should get going."

As soon as the mage turned her back, Beast Boy bit his lip. He didn't have the guts to tell her that he had told the leopard that Raven was his mate, and he would tear the animal apart before he got to her.

* * *

"Woah…epic!"

"I agree. This is rather breath taking."

"I said 'epic', but 'breath taking' works too!"

The two fiends watched in awe at the sight of a beautiful waterfall falling into a clear stream. Along with the sound of the waterfall's roar, they quietly listened to the harmony of the crickets and the tiny splashes of various fish.

"Man, this is beautiful!" Beast Boy cheered. "Like, Lion King beautiful!"

"You start singing _Can you feel the love tonight_, you're going to find yourself very confused at the bottom of this lake,"

She was shocked to see her friend's eyes widen at until they were the size of bowling balls. She watched as he instantly became a nervous wreck. "What? _What?_ Rae, that's a _love_ song! Why would I sing a _love _song? That would be implying that something is going on between us, which there is not, at least that's what I'm saying, unless you are saying something different, in which case I would be happy to listen to your feelings expressing love, or hate! Whichever….love?

_Oh smooth Gar!_ The green boy thought to himself. _I'll bet Malchior never babbled like an idiot when he was expressing his love for Raven! If I can even CALL that expressing!_

Raven looked at him with a confused expression. She obviously had been unable to keep up with his words. Finally she said, "Uh…_A Whole New World _is a love song, Beast Boy, and you had no problem singing it."

The green boy bit his lower lip as he felt an awkward silence fall upon them. He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um…..look! A distraction!" he shouted, making his way over to a rock ledge.

Raven blinked a few times before following him to said spot. "Could you hold still for a moment?"

"Sorry Rae! This place just gets me all hyper!" Garfield grinned.

Raven smirked softly. "Well, at least now I know where to send you when you interrupt my meditation."

Beast Boy looked out at the lake and gave a soft sigh. "Rae? Do they have anything like this in Azarath?"

Raven inhaled the scent of the water before replying, "No. While my home is indeed a beautiful place, there's something uniquely peaceful about Africa….well, except for leopards, anyway."

"Don't forget about the lions, tigers, and bears"! Beast Boy grinned.

Raven just stared at him.

The green boy's ears drooped. "Aw, c'mon Rae! Say it!"

"I refuse."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseee?"

"_Sigh…._'Lions, and tigers, and bears? Oh my."

"See? You know you love me!"

Beast Boy bit his lip, regretting using those words. Curse his slip of the tongue! He had just used the 'L' word! What would she say? Would she cringe in disgust? Would she slap him? Would she-

"Yeah, well…" was all she said.

Realizing his secret could be blown of he just stood there like an idiot, Beast Boy quickly grabbed his shirt and yanked it off his body.

Raven looked down at the clothing and said, "Why?"

Beast Boy shrugged his bare shoulders. "I feel like taking a swim…._without _any of my morphs."

"Oooh, hot," Raven muttered. Although unknown to the green boy, Raven was using all her might not to gaze at her friend's green chest. Sure, she had seen him with ton clothes, but never completely bare-chested. She would die before admitting it, but his naked green chest glowing in the moonlight….it was stunning to her.

Raven mentally shook her head. _This is ridiculous, _she thought to herself. _Do I honestly think Beast Boy is attractive like this?_ She sneaked a quick peek at his form once more. _Oh Azar, I do._

Beast Boy sent her one last grin before jumping headfirst into the lake. Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy. Out. Now."

Beast Boy poked his head out and pouted. "Come on, Rae! Jump in! The water is great!"

She scowled down at him. "Beast Boy, I have ridden crazy roller coasters with you, climbed a tree with you, and even healed an injured leopard for you. Now this is where I draw the line."

"Hey! You liked the roller coasters!"

"Not the point."

"But Rae! It feels awesome!" Beast Boy chided.

Raven hesitated before saying, "Beast Boy…you know I'm not the best swimmer."

"So? I'm right here! I won't let you drown!" her friend pleaded.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, how is _swimming_ clearing your mind?"

The green boy shrugged. "It's soothing for my soul!"

"You should advertise for spas," Raven deadpanned.

"Raven, didn't you say you came out here to spend time with me?" her friend reminded.

Raven gave a soft moan. "Well…"

"And remember the carnival? We had a blast together there! I even got you to smile!"

"Why do I have the suspicious feeling that you are never going to let me live that down?"

"Because you're smart."

"I'll have you know, all the new experiences and wonders caused me to accidentally release Happy. I never would have acted like that otherwise," Raven muttered.

Beast Boy looked up at her with his green eyes. "But you said I made you feel like a teenager!"

"You did," Raven defended, knowing it was the truth. "I just wasn't expecting to feel like a 'Starfire -hyped-up-on-soda' like teenager."

"But the point is I made you happy!"

"Well, of course you did. You always do," Raven stated, biting his lip once she realized what she had said. A slight blush crept over her face. "Uh…the whole team does."

_(Heart shaped eyes) _Beast Boy grinned a huge grin before laying back gently in the water "Whether you come in here or not is your choice, but I'm not getting out for awhile, so you can either meditate like you _always _do, or you can feel like a teenager again, and have fun with me!"

"Your ego is getting a little too big," Raven frowned.

Garfield simply shrugged and dived into the water, without turning into any of his morphs.

Raven frowned at the spot he disappeared from, and sighed. There was no way she was going into the filthy water just to have some _fun. _It was immature. It was unsanitary. And above all, it was ridiculous.

Collecting herself, the mage got into her lotus position and began to chant. She would wait for Beast Boy all night if she had to. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthose. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azara-AAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she felt cold water run down her neck.

She stood up and turned her head to see Beast Boy in a dolphin morph, chirping at her in a giddy fashion.

Wiping the water from her neck, Raven glared a ferocious glare. "Beast Boy, you-!" Her words were cut off however, as her foot slipped on the ledge. She tried to regain her balance, but to no avail.

"Aaah!"

_SPLASH!_

This was turning out to be one of the most humiliating nights of Raven Roth's life.

Hacking and sputtering, Raven pulled herself to the surface. She could feel another blush creep over her face, as she hid it behind her wet hair. "Garfield…"

"Duh-duh…duh-duh…."

Raven finally pulled her purple hair from her face, to see a green form swim around her.

"Duda,duda,duda,duda,duda,duda,duda…," Beast Boy quickly sprung in front of the mage, and embraced her in his arms. "DUDA!"

Raven frowned. "The _Jaws _theme. Very humorous."

Beast Boy gave a soft chuckle. "You're hair's pretty when it's wet."

"And your hair is sexy when it's soaked," Raven said, instantly.

The green boy felt his heart beat pick up a few paces. "..Really?"

"No," Raven deadpanned, before using her powers to make a small wave crash into her friend, who got sent straight into a group of lily pads. "That was revenge, Garfield."

"I know payback when I see it!" he called.

Chuckling, Raven decided to lay back on the water and feel it flow underneath her. You know, since she was there already.

* * *

"I am _never _going to be able to get the water out of my ears!"

"Heh, serves you right."

"C'mon Rae, don't act like you didn't have fun!"

Raven simply rolled her eyes and gazed out at the ocean a few feet in front of them. They had found a beautiful spot to relax, and now they were simply trying to air themselves out. Beast Boy had his shirt back on, and Raven was trying to untangle her hair.

After an eternity of silence, Raven finally said, "Beast Boy, what is it with you?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Raven finally gave up on her hair, and sighed. "I mean…every time you invite me to do something stupid, I wisely refuse... in yet you always find a way to pull me in."

Beast Boy scoffed. "And since when is jumping into a filthy lake stupid?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, you're a wonder."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes Beast Boy, it's a good thing."

"So you _do _enjoy it when I drag you on crazy, new experiences!"

"So you _do _admit they're crazy?"

There was a moment of silence before the two friends bust out in a fit of laughter. (More like small giggles for Raven) They laughed together, not because they found anything particularly funny, but because they felt like they _could._ There was nothing strange about laughing randomly…that is, as long as it was just the two of them. It wouldn't feel right with anyone else.

Raven gave a soft sigh and looked out into the ocean. It wasn't anything like the lake in Jump City. The moon never hit their water so perfectly. It never cast such a strong sense of beauty and mystery. "Feel like taking a dip in _there,_ Garfield?"

Beast Boy gave her a sly smile and turned his head towards the water…only to have his entire body freeze up. His mouth dropped open and he began moaning softly.

Raven instantly grew concerned. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. Instead his eye pupils shrank until he finally ran down to the ocean, panting the entire way.

"Beast Boy, come back!" Raven softly called. Apparently her friend had not seen the ocean until she had pointed it out. Pulling her hood over her face, Raven floated down beside her friend. She studied his face carefully, taking note that his pupils were now huge and glossy. Something about this beautiful spot was taking its toll on her friend.

"..Beast Boy?"

"…Raven…this is it. This is the place."

Raven blinked slowly. "What place?"

"The place my parents died."

The mage took in a sharp breath. The place she had been admiring a few moments ago now looked like a graveyard. This is where Beast Boy's real tragedy began. He would've been able to cope with his skin and powers if he had some parents to support him. But he didn't. He was raised by the Doom Patrol, who only cared about him when he was useful (Rita was an exception). Raven lowered her eyes to the dirt. "Do you…do you think about them often?"

"Every day," Beast Boy whispered. "Sometimes I feel angry. It's their fault I'm the way I am. I could've had a normal life if they hadn't experimented on me!"

"I thought you liked being considered a hero," Raven reminded him.

Beast Boy remembered the tea shop owner who had treated him like dirt, and had called him the Titan's "pet". "Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder if I'm _really _considered a hero. You saw how quickly the citizen's turned on me!"

Raven bit her lower lip, knowing she couldn't deny how quickly Jump City had switched their loyalty, but she didn't want her friend to feel hatred towards what his parents had done. "Beast Boy…they changed you to save your life. You were dying. You cannot blame them for going to extreme measures."

"And whose fault was it that I got sick?" Beast Boy snapped.

"People make mistakes, Garfield!" Raven scolded, her voice starting to rise. "The point is they did everything they could to save you!"

"For WHAT?" Beast Boy suddenly screamed. "So I could get them killed later on? If it hadn't been for me, they never would've gotten on that stupid boat! They'd still be alive!"

Raven felt Rage kick around in her skull. "Don't you dare talk like that!" She would not allow her friend to feel depression, not him, _never him._

However, the boy had finally dropped his carefree act. He was exposing his true self. Who he was behind the goofy grin. "It's true Rae! You _know_ it is!"

_(Hair glows purple) _"You haven't said _one word _that is true!"

"I _**killed**_ them Raven!"

"You did not!"

"I'm the reason they got on that boat!"

"They could've just as easily died in a car crash!"

"None of it would have happened if they hadn't changed me into a freak!"

"The day they changed you is a day that should be blessed, Beast Boy!"

"Why?"

"Because it blessed the Titans!"

Beast Boy finally calmed down and stared at the pale girl. "What?"

"If your parents had not changed you into what you are today, the team would never of have met you. You never would have been part of the team. And even though you get under my skin 90% percent of the time, when you're standing there smiling…when you pull the team out of darkness…when you're there for me when everyone else has given up on me…I swear Garfield, there is not one minute where I don't bless your parents for rescuing you. For giving us a chance to know you…..for giving _me _a chance to know you."

Raven had never been so open with anybody, but as she was spilling out her heart to Beast Boy, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She embraced the nervous butterfly feeling in her stomach. She cared about him. Well, she always knew that, but she cared him…more than anybody else. He meant so much to her. That's why she couldn't stand seeing him crushed. It's why she scorned Fearo's very name. Because he was her best friend, her closest comrade.

She loved him…like a brother? No…it was more than that. She loved him…how? What was she feeling? She loved him to a great extent, but she couldn't possibly be…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sob coming from the boy on her mind. She was shocked to find tears pouring from his eyes.

The green boy bit back a sob and let the tears run down his cheek and spill from his chin. "Raven…"

"Beast Boy…don't."

"I-I….I c-c-couldn't s-save them! I should have brought them to land!" he sobbed.

"You were only one years old!" Raven protested.

"They died, Rae. They d-died and I couldn't save them…." The boy opened his eyes, which were now red and puffy. "Do you think they hate me?"

Raven looked like he had slapped her. "Beast Boy….no! I know they're so proud of you where they are. What's in the past is in the past. You've had your hard times, I've had my hard times-"

"Oh geez!" Beast Boy groaned, slapping his forehead. "Here I am going on about my problems when you're the one who-"

"My problems are no bigger than yours. We all have tragic memories that burn in our hearts, and they affect us all in different ways," Raven informed. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "You think you're alone, Garfield, but you're not."

Beast Boy smiled, remembering how he had said those exact words when Raven had been betrayed by Malchior.

"The team will always be here for you…and you better believe _I _will."

Beast Boy gave her a warm smile and placed his gloved hand over hers. He had never loved her more. There would be times would he would no longer be able to hold in his emotions, but Raven and the others would always be there to help him recollect himself.

Raven bit her lower lip and gave a soft sigh. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

She gave a shy smile, removed her hood, and whispered, "_A whole new world.."_

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled before he sang softly, _"That's where we'll be."_

"_That's where we'll be."_

"_A thrilling chase."_

"_A wondrous place."_

"_For you and me,"_ the two teenagers finished.

* * *

The Titan's tower never looked so inviting. After the extremely tender moment, the two friends decided to head home. Lord knows what they would do if Robin woke up to find them gone.

The two chatted together the whole ride, talking to each other in ways they had never talked with _anyone._ Beast Boy would tell Raven about his favorite animals and why, and Raven would ask him questions about her favorite ones. Raven would tell him about her old home, Azarath, and he would keep asking for more details.

Who knew these two polar opposites could strike up such a heated conversation? _They_ certainly didn't.

"Eh, Captain Raven? We are landing on the tower's roof, I repeat; we are landing on the tower's roof. Over," Beast Boy said, imitating a pilot.

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. "Just lower us down gently."

Beast Boy nodded, then slowly and patiently lowered their ship onto the roof. "You know we should probably put this thing in the airshaft? I think Robin will be a little suspicious if he wakes up to find it on the roof."

"In a minute, I need to stretch my legs," Raven told him.

The green boy nodded and pressed a button, opening the automatic door.

Raven gave her pale arms a little tug before walking out of the R.S.B.R.C. As soon as she stepped out, she felt remorse overwhelm her over the dirty Jump City air. She already missed Africa's clean, barely touched air.

"I feel like I just walked into an acid cloud," Beast Boy called from behind her.

"That makes two of us," Raven muttered.

"But putting that aside, it feels good to be back!" Beast Boy smiled, sitting down at the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over.

"Do you feel any better?" Raven asked, quietly.

The green boy gave a half smile. "Yeah, I definitely feel refreshed! I guess there's really no place like home!"

Raven smiled softly and took a seat next to him. "Well…technically, Jump City is your home."

The green boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, anyway! Thanks for coming with me! I had the time of my life!"

Raven gave a light giggle. "Yes well, I also had a good time."

"Better than drinking your tea and meditating?"

"'…What day of the week are we talking?"

"Nya!" Beast Boy meowed.

Raven smirked. "Well, I definitely think this was a nice…shall we say…'bonding trip'."

Beast Boy gave a soft laugh and said, "Nah, let's just call it two friends hanging out."

The empath took a moment to look out to the sea before whispering, "Two _best _friends."

Garfield instantly fell into a love haze. Before he knew it, he was gazing at his demoness through a pink vision.

Raven rested her head on her hands and continued to gaze out at the sea. "It's strange…this sea doesn't feel as majestic as the one back in Africa. Maybe because it doesn't hold a mystifying tragedy?"

Beast Boy didn't answer her. Instead, he slowly grabbed her pale hand in his gloved green one.

Finally Raven's amethyst eyes met his emerald. The green boy took notice of a small blush creeping over her face. "..What?" she whispered.

By now, Beast Boy's heart was pounding in his chest. His time with her tonight only caused his love to grow. To him, this was like a first date and now he felt ready to propose. (Not that they were old enough, but still.) Taking a deep breath, the changeling gently removed a piece of violet hair from her lovely grey face. "How could someone as twisted as Trigon create someone as perfect as you?"

Wow, he hadn't expected to say that.

Raven's face was now beet red, as she gave his hand a little squeeze. Here it came again. The nervous butterfly feeling. The feeling only the boy in front of her could give. Finally she said, "And how could Fearo call someone as beautiful as you a monster?"

Beast Boy gazed at his beauty with half-lidded eyes. _Gosh…she looks so beautiful in the moonlight…_ Gathering up his courage, Beast Boy slowly leaned into the mage, his purpose to finally feel her lips against his. To finally show her how he felt about her. His heart started doing jumping jacks once he noticed the mage's face was coming closer towards his.

The boy's mind began to race with his heart._ Oh, I can't believe this! This is officially the greatest day of my life! Aw MAN, please don't let my breath smell like tofu! Please don't make me-_

_CLUNK!_

"Ow!" Beast Boy cried, rubbing his forehead. After opening his eyes, he came to the realization that his lips had met nothing but air, causing him to fall forward. Confused, he slowly turned his head to see Raven, hood covering her face, hovering on the other side of the tower.

Beast Boy blinked a few times. "Uh…"

"Good night, Beast Boy," Raven said hastily, turning to head to into the tower.

Beast Boy gave a short gasp. "Rae, wait!"

The empath gave an exasperated sigh, before turning to him. "Yes?"

The green boy quickly got to his feet and said, "I..I mean, you….w-weren't we just about to…kiss?" he finished, lamely.

Raven's eyes widened. "Why would we do that?"

The boy couldn't believe his ears. How could she not have felt the spark? Hadn't they their inner feelings with one another? Something they had never done with anyone else? "Rae…I mean…by the lake…and just now."

The mage shook her head. "I was being a good friend, that doesn't mean I want to kiss you, Garfield!"

Her words cut like a knife. After everything they had just went through…she still couldn't find it in her heart to…? "But…"

"I had a good time, Beast Boy. And now I need to meditate," Raven said, turning back around to head downstairs.

Beast Boy felt his brow furrow and his fists clench. No. He wasn't letting her go without a fight. There was no way she could tell him she hadn't felt anything. "Raven, wait!"

"Beast Boy, please. Just go to bed," Raven called, exasperated.

"Not until we talk!"

"We've talked all night!"

"There's still one more thing we need to discuss!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Why are _you_ pushing _me?_"

"Because I'm in love you"!

Raven gasped. The next few minutes were haunted by silence. Beast Boy bit his lower lip. _What have I done?_ He thought. He had just confessed his love towards Raven Roth, something he promised he would never do until he knew she returned the feelings. Well, there was no taking it back now. "You heard me!"

Raven finally turned to face him. Quietly she pulled down her hood, and gazed at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy sighed, walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. "Raven…I've been meaning to tell you…Rae, I love you."

Raven gazed into his eyes before shaking her head slightly. "No…you're lying."

"What I'm feeling is not a lie, Rae," Beast Boy assured her. "I know you think I'm too immature to really be in love, but…for you, it's real, Raven! I feel like you….I feel like you represent all that's beautiful and pure in the world!"

Raven frowned. "You know I'm the opposite."

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and placed her hand on his chest. "My heart tells me otherwise."

The half-demoness shook her head, and removed her hand. "You're lying!"

"I'm not"! Beast Boy pleaded. Why was it so hard for her to comprehend his feelings?

Raven tore her gaze from his. "You love Terra. That's how I know for sure."

Beast Boy paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. Finally he said, "Rae…I'm not going to lie. Before the Terra incident, I just had a mild crush on you. So when she came along, I thought she was the better deal. Years passed, and my attraction towards you returned. It wasn't until you were destroyed by Trigon that I realized it was more than an attraction, but real love. When you disappeared…Rae, _that's _when I finally felt like the world was ending."

Raven took a few steps back. Her cheeks were a light pink, but her frown remained. "Beast Boy…I'm touched…really…but the feelings are not mutual."

"Rae, that's not true!" Beast Boy cried, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes it is. You are a good friend, but I don't-"

"You're telling me you didn't feel anything during our tri- no, not just our trip, but for the past few days?"

"Beast Boy, don't-"

"Is this about your powers?" Beast Boy demanded. "Because we can learn to deal with it!"

"This has nothing to do with me powers!" Raven snapped, her anger growing. "You can't force me to feel something I don't feel!"

"Then look me in the eyes and say you don't love me back," he cried, glaring at her.

"Beast Boy, stop being stupid!" Raven glared.

"They say love makes you act like a fool!"

"You are _not _in love with me!"

"No, see unlike you Rae, I know what's in my heart!"

Raven clenched her teeth. "Don't tell me what's in my heart!"

"Why Raven? Why do you feel like you can't love me?"

"Beast Boy, drop it!"

"It's because I'm stupid, right?"

"Just leave it alone!"

"Is it because I have hygiene problems?"

"Beast Boy-"

"Why can't you just _admit it _Rae?"

"Maybe I have a strong policy against dating animals!"

Raven's hand instantly slapped over her mouth, not believing what she had just said. She hadn't meant it…she really hadn't! He just made her so angry…_Oh Azar…_

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. Had he heard correctly? Hands shaking, the green boy's emerald eyes burned into Raven's amethysts. "…What?"

Raven shook her head. "No…No, Beast Boy I didn't mean-"

"I'm…I'm an _animal_ to you?" the boy cried.

"No! Of course no-"

"I thought…I thought you of all people saw me as a _person!" _Beast Boy wailed, his eyes shining with tears. "I thought I could trust you!"

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do! I swea-"

He angrily shook her hand off. "So…so all that stuff back there? About always being there for me? What was _that _all about?"

Raven was shocked to find tears stinging her eyes. "Garfield-"

"It's BEAST BOY!" the boy screamed. "Garfield was a human! Beast Boy is a beast, a monster, an _animal!"_

"Beast Boy, I swear if I could take back what I said…," Raven moaned, hating herself more and more by the second. Having hurt him so bad…it was the very last thing she wanted.

Beast Boy slowly back away from her, his eyes burning. "I thought you were different Raven…but you just couldn't pass up an opportunity to insult me, could you? Well, thanks for 'understanding', Rae. You've really helped me out. I just have to accept the fact even the most intelligent and kind-hearted woman I know couldn't find it in her heart to love someone like me!"

"Beast Boy…."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed. "LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Tears streaming down his face, Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew away, leaving Raven a wreck.

Her tears slid down her face as she watched him go. How could she have _said _such a thing? He had trusted her, relied on her, confessed his love for her…and she had used his tragic condition against him. _He's no monster…..__**I **__am. _She would never forgive herself for this.

She had lost her temper….Why had he insisted so that she loved him? She didn't She loved him as a brother, and nothing more. It was not her fault that she didn't feel the same way! No. She did not love him like that. That was the way life worked. Sometimes you loved someone, but they simply didn't see you as a soul mate. She loved him like family, and that was all.

…Right?

* * *

_Anger, hurt, betrayal, angst, depression, forlornness _

These were the feelings clinging to Beast Boy's heart as he flew through the nearest park. What had he been thinking? How could someone like Raven ever love someone like him? His own mother had said no one in there right might could love someone like him.

His heart clenched as flew by a few early park visitors. _Normal _early park visitors. Humans. They were completely unaware of how lucky they had it. They were able to walk the streets with pride, they were able to date anyone they want, and the only thing they had to worry about in their appearances was how many zits they had to cover.

His heart clenched as the past few days came back to haunt him in his darkest hour.

"_You like that repulsive thing?_

"_The monster is coming with us!"_

"…_he'll be covered in blood and his heart FROZEN!"_

"_What do you prefer? Animal? Green thing? Mutt?"_

"_Will someone shoot this thing already?"_

"_**Maybe I have a policy against dating animals!"**_

Finally, Beast Boy changed back into his "human" form, and let himself crash into the dirt.

**CRASH!**

And for a long time he stayed there, watering the grass with his tears. His parents could never love him, the city could never love him, _Raven _could never love him….because he was a freak. A monster. A freak. An animal.

Heart swelling in pain, Beast Boy looked up at the sky and cried, "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? W-WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME _**DIE**_?" After wailing his plea, he slowly curled into a ball and sobbed.

And for the first time, Beast Boy silently hoped Fearo would find him.

* * *

**I have never written a chapter so long! And I probably won't ever again. I hope this long chapter makes up for my long absence. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. It's late and I'm really tired.**

**Never knew an author who could start a chapter so light hearted, and then end it so tragically, huh?**

**Do you want to know what happens next? Wouldn't any normal person? Then please review!**


	9. He won

**Man, it's been forever since I updated! But hey! Summer is here! Which means, quicker updates! FINALLY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the people who have been jerks to Beast Boy…..Raven not included.**

* * *

_Africa had never looked more beautiful. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and the animals were grooming their young ones. It seemed like the perfect environment to raise a son of only one year._

_Raven watched with joy as Mark and Marie cooed their young, blonde son. Garfield was playfully grabbing his father's nose and was bursting out into a fit of laughter every time he made a honking noise._

_Mark smiled warmly as Marie rubbed her nose on her son's stomach. They never stopped gazing lovingly at their son….not even when his baby pink skin rapidly turned grape green, or when his shiny, blonde hair changed to the color of emeralds. Not even a grimace as his ears morphed into those of an elf, or when fangs sprouted from where his baby teeth should be. He was beautiful to them, no matter what his image._

_Raven felt a cruel smile spread over her lips. This family looked so adorable! They looked so happy together, and you could practically __feel __the love emanating from them. It warmed her heart._

_But it also disgusted her._

_She felt the land lose its charm as she took menacing steps toward the sappy little family. What did they have to be happy about? Their son was an animal now! She let out a sinister hiss, grabbing the couple's attention._

_They began to back away in horror, still clutching their son. They knew a demon when they saw it. Of course, they could never see any evil in the very child they were clutching, but for the hag that was approaching them…_

_Raven felt her eyes glow red as the parents in front of her began to tremble. He gaze fell on Marie the longest._

_The weak mortal bit back her sobs and whispered, "Please….don't hurt my baby."_

"_I would never do that," Raven informed her. But her actions did not match her words. Pulling her arm back, the evil demoness released a wave of dark magic crushing the parents against a now dead tree._

"_G-Garfield!" Mark tried to squeeze out._

"_Garfield is my friend," Raven whispered, but the way she grabbed the young baby was far from friendly. The sky turned blood red as she walked over to the lake the Logans would soon die in. It was so beautiful to her…it held such a magnificent tragedy._

"_Please don't hurt my baby," Marie repeated._

"_I wouldn't dream of it," Raven told her, but even her tone wasn't convincing. The daughter of Trigon took that moment to look at her face in the water….and who was there but her old man himself! Her reflection was the king of demons…..and she didn't care. In fact…it excited her._

_She looked at the baby she clutched in her hands. He didn't appear afraid of her…in fact, he seemed to __love__ her, the fool. He raised a tiny hand and stroked the side of her face. "How could someone as twisted as Trigon create someone as perfect as you?" she was surprised to hear the infant say._

_Raven shook her head. She would like to love this innocent creature back….but she was a demoness. He was her prey. He was a fool to not hate her. She wore the face of her father, and he still felt compassion for her….how pathetic._

_Snarling, the evil mage reached her claws inside the child's chest until she could feel his heart. It was so warm…..so warm and pure…and she planned to break it. She planned to squeeze his heart until it popped. Until it broke._

_Until she broke his heart._

_It would be such a pleasure to watch._

_She began to squeeze his heart, enjoying the feeling of his pulse falling into rhythm against her palm. She continued to squeeze, hoping he understood what a stupid, foolish, __animal__ he was…..and then all too suddenly, she stopped._

_She stopped at the look of betrayal on the child's face. A look that asked the simple question of 'why?' He had loved this monster…..why didn't she love him back? The boy slowly followed the monster's hand inside his chest, much to her astonishment._

_Her eyes widened as she saw him pull out his own heart and gently handed it to her. "It's yours," he whispered._

* * *

**BANG! BANG!**

"Raven, wake up!"

Raven rapidly shot up from her bed in cold sweat. She looked around her depressing, torn up room, as she felt her heart rate pick up speed.

"Raven! Come on girl! You need to get up!"

_Cyborg?_

Finally, the mage began to calm down. A nightmare. It was only a nightmare. It was only a bad dream. The empath pulled her hair out of her eyes as she let herself breathe. It was just a nightmare….now only if last night had been just a nightmare.

It had to have been the worst night of her life, next to the day her father took over the world. After Beast Boy had run off last night, she had decided to give him some space. She had a strong feeling he wanted nothing to do with her company at the moment. So, she had headed back to her room and, much to her dismay, had cried herself to sleep. Her room suffered the consequences of such an emotional attack.

She had never meant to say the things she did to Beast Boy. She had never meant to make him feel like a freak. She wanted the complete opposite. Now, sitting on her bed, she regretted not going after him. What if he tried to hurt himself? He looked depressed enough to do so…had he even come home last night?

"Raven! Don't make me make Robin break down the door!"

Raven felt around her covers, trying to calm her nerves…when her hand hit something soft. Raising an eyebrow, the empath reached under her covers….to find the small, green monkey Beast Boy had won for her.

She sighed and clutched onto the tiny, stuffed creature. She hadn't even realized that she had been sleeping with it. Beast Boy had looked so happy when he won it for her….because he loved her.

Or he _had._ She seriously doubted he did now.

Sure, her friends had warned her that they could see love burning in the youngest member's eyes, but she thought Starfire was just trying to play match maker, Cyborg wanted an excuse to tease Beast Boy, and Robin just wanted her to find love.

Love.

What she was once so sure of, she now doubted. Last night, when Beast Boy had revealed his feelings, Raven had immediately known she did not return said feelings. But if that was the truth, then why did she feel like dying after breaking his heart? Why did she currently feel like she had made the biggest mistake of her life?

"Ugh!" Raven groaned, throwing her face in her pillow. This was ridiculous! It's not like she was experienced when it came to romance! She fell in love _one _time, but that had turned into a disaster, and sure, she once had a crush on Aqualad, but that came and went.

Uh, _why?_ Why did this have to happen with someone so close to her? This would be _much _easier to handle if it was some random guy who said he loved her. Gently, she picked up the small, green monkey and sighed. She wasn't sure _what _she felt towards her green friend anymore….but she knew one thing was for sure: He meant too much to her to lose him now. She was going to have to find a way to let him know how much he meant to her. He needed to know how sorry she was for what she said to him. He needed to know that she could never forgive herself unless _h_edid.

_(Eye pupils shaking)_ "Beast Boy…." she whispered to herself.

"Raven!" Cyborg called once again.

"I'm coming!" the empath shouted. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Well, look who finally woke up," Robin smirked, as Raven slowly flew into the living room.

"I'll say! I had to threaten to come get you to wake this lil' lady up!" Cyborg told him, heading into the kitchen for some cereal.

Raven rolled her eyes at his comment and proceeded to make her way to her herbal tea. "It's no big deal…."

"But Friend Raven!" Starfire said, flying up to her face. "What has kept you in bed for so long? You are usually the bird of early!"

Raven sighed, not really wanting to talk to anyone until she had her tea."Starfire…I just had a long night. We all did."

"But that has never kept you in bed before and we are usually out much later!" her friend continued.

Raven was about to argue, but Robin butted in and said, "It was an emotional night Star. I'm surprised _we_ managed to wake up at a reasonable time."

Raven smiled at him, but it instantly disappeared once Cyborg called out, "Yeah, but that didn't stop BB from waking up! It's 2011 when the grass stain wakes up before our spell-caster does!"

The empath breathed in a sigh of relief. So he _had _come home. Thank Azar. She looked around the room until she saw him sitting on the couch. The T.V was on, but he wasn't looking at it. He was too busy toying with his tofu.

"Is he okay?" she found herself asking.

"He is still upset from last night," Starfire moaned.

Raven couldn't help smirk a bit. Yes, he was still upset about what happened last night, but not because of what the town did, but because of what _she _did. She had hurt him so badly….

"Poor thing," she finally whispered.

Starfire nodded. "How can people be so heartless?"

The mage winced at that. _Yeah…how can they?_ Her gaze never left the boy. "How long has he been sitting there?"

"For about fifteen minutes," Robin murmured.

"…I'm going to talk to him," Raven whispered.

Just as Starfire made her way to the kitchen, Robin firmly, but not harshly, grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her aside. "Raven, tell me the truth, did something happen last night?"

The mage decided to play dumb. "Of course something happened. In case you've forgotten, the whole town turned against our friend."

"I mean anything the rest of the team doesn't know about?" her leader frowned. "You know, such as two close friends hopping a ride on the R.S.B.R.C and taking off?"

Oh Azar….she had left the ship on the roof. Still, she held her ground. "And what makes you so sure _we _used it?"

"It was left on the roof."

"Point?"

"Not a very smart move."

_Bird-boy._ "Well…how did you know _I _was part of it?"

Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "I didn't know for sure….until now."

This is what happens when you go against the apprentice of Batman. Finally, the mage sighed and said, "We took a little trip to Africa last night….just to help him clear his head."

"_What?" _Robin shouted, but in a hushed tone. "Raven, Fearo could've been tracking you guys! You could have been ambushed!"

"He needed a little time to forget Fearo," Raven frowned. "He needed a moment to relax."

"So taking him to the place he was transformed from human to…..to a changeling, was _relaxing_?" Robin asked, his voice rising.

"It was _his _idea," Raven argued. "And I'll have you know, he had a great time over there."

"Then why does he look like he's ready to stab himself with his fork?" the leader wanted to know.

The empath grew quiet after that, and bowed her head.

Robin instantly grew concerned for his friend, as he cocked his head to the side. "…Raven?"

The pale girl slowly raised her eyes to his. "I…said some things I shouldn't have, Robin."

Robin gave her a soft smile. "Raven, I'm sure whatever it was, it wasn't _that _bad."

"….I called him an animal," she whispered.

_(Big drop of sweat)_ "Um….that's….that's pretty bad," Robin whispered.

"I know," Raven whispered. She looked over to where Beast Boy was sitting. "I feel awful."

Robin frowned at her. "Raven, why would you say that to him? I mean, you seemed especially angered by the way people were treating him!"

"I am, I just…..I lost my temper," she whispered.

"What could he have done to make you say something like that?" Robin whispered harshly.

Now, Raven's cheeks were turning crimson. "He…he said he loved me."

The leader gave her a blank look. "So…I'm a little confused. He said he loved you and you called him an animal?"

"I only called him an animal after he kept insisting that I loved him back," she informed him. "But I regret it with all of my soul."

"Denying that you love him?"

"No!" Raven snapped, her cheeks burning. "I regret calling him an animal!"

"Well, do you love him back or not?"

"Robin!"

"It's a simple question, Raven. Just answer yes or no."

"It's _not _that simple!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't _know _if I love him!" Raven almost shouted. She nervously fiddled with the clasp on her cloak as Robin stared at her.

Finally, he smiled and said, "You know what I think Raven? I think you need to apologize for last night, and tell him how you feel."

"But I just told you I don't _know_ how I feel," she whispered.

"Then tell him _that._ He knows you're hesitant when it comes to expressing your feelings. Just letting him know that you accept how he feels for you, and that there's a _possibility _you feel the same….well, knowing him, it'll be good enough."

Raven paused and thought over her friend's words. She really _wasn't _sure what she felt for Best Boy, but she did know she cared about him more than anything else. She had _no_ right to call him an animal last night, and it was taking its toll on her mental state.

"…I don't think he loves me anymore," she finally said.

Robin shook his head. "If he forgave Terra after she betrayed us all to Slade, I _think _he'll forgive your hurtful comment."

Raven felt Rage kick around in her head at the mention of the blonde girl's name. That's when another thought struck her. _Do I hate Terra for what she did to the Titans, or for what she did to one Titan in particular?_ She sighed. Who would have thought in a million years that there would be a possibility of her loving the smelly, ignorant Garfield Logan?

Finally, Raven gave a warm smile to her brother-figure and said, "Thanks Robin. You always know what to say."

The boy smiled. "No prob…..and if you two ever fly away without telling anyone again, I'll murder you both in your sleep!" he said, cheerfully.

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed her tea. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Giving him a farewell nod, the mage made her way over to her green friend.

She winced at the forlorn expression on his face. He obviously wasn't in any mood to talk…but she had to let him know she was sorry. Even if he didn't forgive her, she still had to get it out in the open. Well…here goes nothing…

"….Um….Beast Boy?"

"…..Hm…?"

Okay good, he was still acknowledging her presence. Taking a deep breath, Raven whispered, "How…How are you doing?"

"….Mmmm…." His eyes never left his tofu.

Well, he was _sort of _acknowledging her presence. Raven bit her lower lip and said, "Can I…sit with you?"

"Not _my _couch," he muttered.

Raven nodded solemnly, and took a seat next to him. Silently, she took a sip of her tea. She was sitting a good few feet from him, and the awkward silence was truly making her nervous. Sure, there had been plenty of mornings where they would never speak to one another, but that was just because one of them enjoyed time to herself, not because the other one's heart was broken.

"Where did you….where did you go last night?" she found herself asking.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but still kept staring at his tofu. "To Africa. You were there."

The empath sighed, knowing he probably didn't want to talk to her about their spat. "I mean, where did you go after our fight?"

"What fight?" he muttered.

Raven frowned. "Don't be difficult, I'm talking about when I called you-"Her words were cut off by the sharp look that was given to her by her green friend. He obviously didn't want a reminder.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Cyborg lifted his head from behind the couch and said, "Um…I'm detecting a little _tension _going on here. And not the usual kind."

"There's no tension," Beast Boy said, a little snappish. He quickly tore his gaze from Raven's and continued to poke at his food.

Raven frowned. "Yes, there is. Garfield, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Will you stop pretending you're going to eat that tofu and _look at me_?" Raven pleaded.

"Why should I?" Garfield argued.

"Because I need to talk about what happened last night."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is!"

"You have something you want to add?"

"No, I have something I want to correct!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm just trying to apologize!"

"I don't want your pity..."

"Beast Boy…"

Starfire slowly walked up beside Cyborg. "Um….I am confused, Friend Cyborg."

Cyborg shook his head. "I guess we slept through the late premiere of _A Day in the Life with BB and Rae_."

"Okay, okay, stop bickering you two!" Robin said, walking into the living room.

All five Titans jumped as the picture on their T.V. turned into static.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "What the-"

"-_Furack?"_ Starfire finished for him in her own Tamaeranian language.

The static flickered a few times before a picture of Jump City appeared on the screen. Citizens were running for their lives as lasers were shot into towering buildings, and cars were thrown into walls by strange electric energy. There were people trying to squeeze out from under mountains of rubble, only to be shot down by beams of light. Blood, lasers, and panicking citizens were everywhere.

"Dude, I don't like this show!" Beast Boy wailed.

"**Tragic, isn't it?"** they heard a voice coming from off-screen. **"All this death and decay to all the **_**normal **_**citizens….all for the sake of **_**one **_**abomination."**

All the Titans instantly tensed up. "Is it..?" Robin whispered.

The screen flickered once more, but this time an image of a man appeared.

And so the Titans saw Fearo for the first time.

He had an orange tan, probably from always hunting in the sun. He had deep frown lines, and even deeper black eyes. He had black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and he had a pointy goatee to match. The vest he wore was made completely out of gazelle skin, and there were a few blood stains on it. Apparently, he never bothered to clean the animals he killed.

"Fearo..." Cyborg whispered, venom dripping from his voice.

Fearo smirked, as if he could hear the metal man. "I believe it was your very monster who asked why I didn't come to retrieve him myself, and I agree. Why _not _snatch what is rightfully mine? But I'm afraid my men…that is, the Huntrons, are getting a little antsy looking for him. They're taking out their anger on poor, defenseless humans. However, it does not have to be this way. Bring me the monster and I shall leave your city in peace. And please, do not try to fight me. You will lose." Here he leaned in close to the screen and whispered, "I simply can't wait to meet you, Beast Boy."

And with that, the T.V. returned to the terrified citizens.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin cried, grabbing his boa staff.

"But he said we cannot win against him!" Starfire moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, since when has that warning ever stopped us?" Cyborg stated.

Beast Boy quickly set down his tofu and said, "Come on! We have to stop the Huntrons from destroying-"

"You're staying here," Raven told him in an ominous tone.

"Mage say what?" Beast Boy blinked.

Raven quickly pulled on her hood. "The Huntrons will be aiming for _you__**.**_ And unless he's trying to deceive us, Fearo is down there too. It's too risky. You need to stay out of sight."

"No WAY!" Beast Boy argued. "It's _me _they want! I'm not letting you all get hurt while I sit at home."

"It'll be harder to fight if we're all focused on protecting you, BB," Cyborg informed him.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "But-"

"I'm going with Raven on this one, Beast Boy," Robin shrugged. "You'll be safer here, and less of a target."

"B-But you guys will be killed without me!" he yelled.

Raven bit her lower lip. She didn't mean to upset him so badly. She knew if there was one thing the green boy couldn't stand, it was being left out. And the consequences of being left out of _this _fight would be his friend's lives.

"We'll be fine, Beast Boy," Cyborg told him, his tone dreadfully serious. "We promised we were going to protect you from this maniac, and we meant it."

Beast Boy bowed his head. "But…how will I know you guys are okay?"

"You may look at our status through the television. The camera is still showing the city," Starfire informed him, her voice solemn.

Beast Boy held his breath. He had… a disgusting feeling in his stomach. Like…this might be the last time he saw his family. He felt like…there was just no way to win this fight. Either the Titans would die, or _he _would die. He was hoping it was just him being paranoid, but what if it wasn't…?

He looked up at Robin, the guy who had really been like a dad to him. Sure, they had had their misunderstandings and spats, but that never got in the way of their friendship. He looked up to Robin, and he respected him as his leader.

Next was Starfire, his older sister. She was sweet, beautiful, and incredibly strong. He understood perfectly why Robin was in love with her. (Not that _Beast Boy _felt that way towards her!) Many people mistook her as another dumb, pretty face. However, the green boy knew she was actually highly intelligent, and she just got lucky with her looks. He was lucky to have her, and at the moment he felt like begging her to make him some of her disgusting food instead of flying off to fight for his life.

Then there was Cyborg, his best friend and big bro. They had been through a lot together, both good and bad. Cyborg was the one dude he felt like could take on _any _monster with. They were best friends, partners, and brothers. If he had to lose his metal buddy because of Fearo….he was seriously going to unleash every animal morph he had on the man, until he practically _screamed _for forgiveness.

And Raven…

Beast Boy physically winced.

Raven…she…he was….no….no, it still hurt too much. He couldn't go over his feelings for her. Not now. He knew he still loved her, but her rejection…it was still too painful. Not even _nearly _as painful as the thought of Fearo actually hurting….no, no, he couldn't even think it. If Raven…._left….._then who cared anymore, right?

"_Please_ be careful guys….you're all I got left in this world," he finally said.

The four Titans instantly grew solemn. They felt the pain he was feeling. Each felt like this was their last meeting with their green brother. But…..they knew in their hearts that they would do everything in their power to protect him. So how could that be?

Robin cleared his throat and shouted, "Titans, GO!" And three Titans left the room at top speed. One stayed.

Raven looked at her green friend with solemn eyes, trying to get some reaction from him. She needed his forgiveness…if something happened to her today…she _needed_ to know that he forgave her. She wouldn't be able to rest in peace otherwise.

"Beast Boy….."

The boy looked up at with exhausted eyes. For a long time, the two just stared at one another, only guessing what the other was thinking. Finally, Beast Boy took a deep breath and turned his back to his not so secret love.

Raven felt tears burn her amethyst eyes. "Beast Boy…."

"Raven, hurry up!" Robin called to her.

With one final look at her friend, Raven flew after the rest of the team, completely oblivious to Beast Boy taking one more glance at her.

* * *

Citizens screamed in terror as Huntrons yanked them out of their homes, and destroyed their property. Women wailed as they were beaten, and men cried as they were forced to watch their homes and families die before their eyes. None of this affected Fear in the slightest.

"Sir," a Huntron groaned while walking into the Digi-pod where his master was safely protected. "The children are approaching the city. They seem hostile."

"I don't care about that. Do they have the monster?" Fearo asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"…No sir."

"….I see. Then we'll just have to _make _him come out, won't we? Take care of it."

The Huntron nodded and pressed a button on his wrist watch. "Clinton?"

"_Bruce, that you?"_

"Yeah, you see those kids approaching?"

"_Sure do."_

"Make them cry."

* * *

"Hm….there seemed less of these guys on T.V.," Cyborg muttered, looking at the hord of Huntrons rapidly approaching them.

"Any specific orders, oh fearless leader?" Raven asked.

Robin frowned. "Attack. Hard."

Cyborg grinned a wide grin. "Best orders you've ever given."

The four friends got in their fighting stances, as the number of Huntrons rapidly grew. Robin pulled out his boa staff. "Unbelievable. Even _n_ow that Fearo jerk won't face us!"

"I guess we'll have to _fight _our path to him," Raven muttered.

"But can we survive such a large amount of the Huntrons as well as Fearo?" Starfire worried.

Robin scowled and turned his gaze to the approaching men. "Good question…..Titans, ATTACK!"

As soon as those words left the leader's mouth, Robin charged at a small group of Huntrons, swinging his boa staff into their sides. Some of the masked men attempted to jump on him from on top of the rubble, but they were soon met by the boy wonder's monkey kick. Climbing on top of his staff, Robin swung his body around until he had kicked aside a fair number of men.

Raven was soon approached by a larger group of Huntrons, eager to shoot her down. The mage smirked at their attempts. No one was taking her down today. She narrowly dodged each of their attacks and used her dark magic to lift up the remains of a crushed van. "You left some," she said, before throwing it in their direction, seriously injuring the pack.

Cyborg smiled as he charged up his energy ray. "Ya'll picked the wrong team to mess with!" he announced, blasting away a group of Huntrons that was approaching him. "Ha! You're guns got nothin' on mine!" Without looking behind him, Cyborg punched the single Huntron that tried to sneak up behind him. "Yes! Man, I perfected _the_ move! Man, I wish B had seen that…" he cheered.

Robin threw his bird-a-rang into a crowd of Huntrons, tying them up together in a knot. He was enjoying his victory until he felt a sharp kick in his side. He groaned as a tall Huntron threw an electric knife at the boy, sending volts of electricity up his spine as well as cutting his flesh. Robin moaned, as he clutched onto his side in pain, but made a comeback as he brought his boa staff to the man's skull, knocking him out. He was just about to head on to the next group of Huntrons, when he heard a snap from behind him…and the next thing he knew, a group of the masked hunter had him pinned to the ground with a gun pointed to his head. Someone had freed the men he captured.

Raven winced in pain as she felt a laser singe her back. She turned around to find two Huntrons taking aim at her. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried, releasing a strong wave of energy. She was able to knock them aside, but that didn't stop one sneaky Huntron from attacking her in the side with a unique gun that spat out fire. Holding her scorched side, the empath fell to the ground, hoping to heal herself. She groaned as she sensed another Huntron trying to take advantage of her wound, but she managed to save herself by using her powers to throw some street lights at him.

Starfire flew straight into a wave of Huntrons and began zapping them with her laser eyes. "Leave immediately!" she ordered them. Of course they didn't listen, and one even tried to jump on her back. The alien merely grabbed him by his foot and flung him into a group of his friends.

Cyborg began charging his sonic boom, getting ready to attack a large group of Huntrons. However he was so preoccupied by his gun, he didn't notice one Huntron from behind throw an electric knife at his back, shortening his circuit. "You little-!" But that was all he got say, for the next thing he knew, he was being tackled by the group of Huntrons.

Robin managed to get his leg free, as he kicked the gun out of the Huntron's hand. Gathering up his strength, he rapidly kicked the surrounding Huntrons off him and smacked them into a wall with his boa staff. He was just regaining his composure when another Huntron jumped on his back and cut him across the shoulder blade. Robin collapsed to the ground as the masked man sliced his back open.

At that moment, Starfire saw her boyfriend's predicament. "Robin!" she called. She quickly tried to make her way to her love, only to be knocked down by a Huntron's energy ray. Groaning, she tried to pick herself off the ground, but the Huntron slammed down on her wrist with his foot. She had enough strength to push this jerk off her, but her she was slowly losing consciences as his other foot slammed down on her throat.

Roaring in anger, Cyborg pushed the group of Huntrons off him, and began punching them in their faces. With his circuits out, he had no choice but to rely on his brute strength. However, it seemed no matter how many times he knocked out a Huntron, another one was waiting for him. Still he kept throwing his punches, never stopping to take a breather. However, when one Huntron stabbed his electric knife deep inside the metal man's chest, he had no choice.

Starfire's eyes lit up with fury as she kneed her Huntron in the groin, causing him to release her. She gathered her green energy in her hands and shot her star-bolts at him until he was knocked out. She felt exhausted due to the painful experience, but she had no time to rest. Robin needed to her! The alien took the air to fly in his direction…but was stopped by one of the Huntrons grabbing onto her hair. "Let go please!" she cried, desperately trying to escape his grip. The man merely chuckled, pulled out a knife, and-

**SNAP!**

-cut off her red locks. The Huntron laughed pitifully as he waved her severed hair in the air like a trophy.

Starfire gasped in horror at the cruel deed, but didn't get a chance to act on it, for the next thing she knew, she was lying in the dirt, fire scorching her back.

Raven was preparing to heal herself, but was instead met with another fire attack by the one of the Huntrons wielding a fire gun. "Feel like giving up yet?" he taunted.

The mage grimaced in pain, but shook her head. "Not until Fearo's decapitated head is hanging in my room."

The man growled and pulled out his own boa staff which instantly lit up with fire. The Huntron threw his staff at her skull multiple times, but missed every time due to her shield attacks. She was so preoccupied with defending herself, she didn't see one of the Huntrons sneak up behind her and stab her with a knife. This caused her to lose her concentration. She winced in pain due to the attack, giving the Huntron with the staff an opening.

And _boy _did he take advantage of it.

He smashed his staff against her face, leaving scars that would probably never heal. After that, he attacked her with such aggressiveness, his partner was grimacing a bit. The woman's clothes were now torn, and she had burn marks and blisters decorating her skin. But still the man showed no mercy. Swinging his arm back, he slammed the poor girl into a wall.

"Woah….what are going to do now?" his partner asked.

The Huntron chuckled and twirled his staff. "Burn the witch."

* * *

This was killing Beast Boy.

He was being forced to watch his friends fight for his life and they were literally _dying _out there. He was getting nauseous at the sight of Robin's back covered in blood, and he couldn't believe what that man did to Starfire's hair, as well as her condition!

He would gladly have accepted death over this torture.

"Guys…get out of there…_please_," he begged. He placed his head in his hands in exasperation. There had to be another way. There had to be another way to get rid of Fearo. He didn't care if he lived. If he lost his family…

_I need to surrender, _he thought to himself. _Or at least find a way to help! They don't deserve any of this! They don't deserve to die for me!_

He felt hot tears burn his eyes at the thought of the Titans dying. No….he couldn't survive in this world without them. His tears were blurring his vision, but he looked up at the screen anyway….and gasped.

_Raven…_

He watched in horror as he saw his love slumped against a wall, burn marks and scars etched into her body. Even from his spot he could see her breathing was shallow. She had a pained look on her face and blood was dripping down the corner of her mouth.

"**Woah….what are we going to do now?"** he vaguely heard a voice say from off-screen.

A dark chuckle. **"Burn the witch."**

Beast Boy felt his blood turn red hot and his tears were now streaming down his face. He snarled as he felt the Beast roar within his soul, but the green boy was expecting that, so he managed to hold back his transformation. His heart pounded as he saw the Huntron approach Raven with his flaming staff.

He winced at the burning feeling in his heart. The closer the man got to Raven-_his _Raven- the more the fire intensified. Throwing back his head, the boy cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And in another instant, the boy was out the door, heading for the center of the city.

It was all clear to him now. Either he or Raven was going to die before the sun set that day. And his deceased parents as his witnesses, it was _not _going to be Raven.

* * *

Raven winced at the bright light waking her from her unconscious form. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be in the Titan's living room, having probably dozed off to one of Cyborg's boring sci-fi movies. When she saw a Huntron approaching her with a flaming staff, the morning's events came rushing back to her in a wave. She tried to get up, but the man slammed his foot down on her waist, immobilizing her in her weak state.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!" he chuckled.

Raven scowled at him, and then spat on his mask. It was then that she discovered that she had blood in her mouth. She wiped away the red substance in unison with the Huntron.

"Well….let's finish this, shall we?" the Huntron said, raising his staff, ready to burn the girl's body to ashes.

The mage slowly closed her eyes, praying to Azar that Beast Boy knew how sorry she was. She waited for the fire to make contact with her skin…but instead she heard an ear-splitting roar erupt through the sky.

"**ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Raven's eyes snapped open in shock, and the next thing she knew, the Huntron was being pulled away from her by a giant, green gorilla.

The mage's eyes widened. No….he shouldn't be here! "Beast Boy…"

"It's the monster! Get it!" a Huntron cried out.

Beast Boy growled and threw the Huntron who had hurt Raven into the remains of a glass building. Then he instantly morphed into a tiger and began ripping his way through the Huntrons, not caring how severely wounded they were. Many tried to tackle him, but he would just kick them aside. He couldn't waste time with the Huntrons. He wanted _Fearo._

Soon, more Huntrons attempted to take him down, but Beast Boy would just change into whatever dangerous animal came into his mind next. He was so fixed on clearing the path, he didn't even notice his other three friends regain conscienceless.

"B-Beast Boy…." Starfire moaned.

"N-No…" Robin groaned.

But still Beast Boy continued his harsh treatment towards the men who had been torturing him for days. In truth, he wanted them to suffer, but they still did not satisfy him. He would not be satisfied until Fear was dead. He didn't care what Robin said. These were his thought as he felt his claws rip through the Huntrons. Sure, they were professional hunters, but they had never went against a boy that was a tiger one second, a gorilla the next, and was driven by his need for revenge.

"Beast Boy….stop!"

Beast Boy took a deep breath as he knocked away the last Huntron that dared to attempt an attack on the crazy monster.

"Beast Boy, stop! You're killing them! You're not like that, and I don't want to see you go to jail!"

_Raven…._

The bloody gorilla slowly changed back to his original form. It psychically pained him to push down the adrenaline he had received, but….Raven wanted him to stop. He groaned in pain as his animal hunting instincts died away and his human state of mine returned.

He winced a bit as he felt a dry hand on his shoulder, but instantly relaxed. His emerald eyes slowly met Raven's concerned ones. He took in the sight of her. Her clothes were torn, and had obviously had suffered through much abuse. It almost made him start another rampage, but the pale girl's worried expression kept him in place.

"Beast Boy….are you all right?" she asked, obviously more concerned about his well-being then her own.

He nodded slowly and gently cupped her cheek with one hand. "Rae….I'm sorry. I should've fought my own battle-"

"This would have happened whether you had been here or not. Only it would have been twice as worse, seeing as how I would've never let you out of my sight. And when it's one Titan's problem, it's the whole team's problem," Raven informed him.

The boy's head dropped. "But….you're so injured…you _all _are…"

Raven couldn't help but smile softly. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy…"

"Checkmate."

The next thing Raven knew, her green friend was being snatched out of her grip by a giant, metal tentacle. It wrapped around his body until it lifted him in the air, and brought him face-to-face with a certain malicious hunter.

"Fearo!" Raven cried.

Said man smiled smugly down at her from the top of his Digi-pod. It was this giant, drilling machine that the metal tentacle was coming from, as it could do more than just drill through countries, one of them being able to work as a submarine so one could swim back to their continent.

The other three Titans took notice of their friend's plight and tried to get back on their feet…but how could they? They were still too weak…

Fearo smugly stroked the boy's green hair. "Finally….who knew someone so little could cause me so much trouble?"

Beast Boy thrashed against his bonds to no avail. "Let me go! I am not something you can use in your sick hunting game!"

Fearo raised an eyebrow and pressed a button on his remote control. Instantly, another tentacle shot out and snaked around the green boy's mouth. "I would be silent if I were you!" he warned, harshly.

"Mph!" Beast Boy growled, his words muffled by the tentacle.

"LET HIM GO!" Raven screamed up at him. She charged her dark magic, preparing an attack…but was slapped aside by yet another tentacle produced by Fearo.

"Mmbn!" Garfield tried to wail.

Fearo turned to the remaining three Titans and said, "Thank you for your pet children, I'll take him off your hands now." Clicking another button on his control box, a door opened on the side of the Digi-pod, and our green hero was roughly dragged inside by the tentacles.

"N-NO!" Cyborg cried.

"Good day to you all!" he smirked, making his own way inside the Digi-pod.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire wailed in horror.

"NO! LET HIM GO!" Robin screamed. The remaining Titans flinched as rocks were thrown everywhere. The Digi-pod was making its way into the dirt.

"NO, STOP!" Raven cried, running after it, all while dodging the flying rocks. But by the time she reached the hole that was freshly drilled, the Digi-pod, Fearo, and Beast Boy were gone.

"No…" Raven whispered, collapsing to her knees. "Beast Boy…." She gasped as she felt tears spill from her eyes, "Beast Boy….Fearo…..he won….he _won."_

* * *

**I spent three days writing this. Yeah, I know. Please tell me how I did, I worked especially hard on the battle scene! Please please PLEASE leave me a review! I'll be able to update quicker now that I have the time!**


	10. Realizations

**Hey everybody! Time for another chapter! This story is almost done! **_**(Nods as you all groan in disappointment) **_**I thank you all for being so supportive!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the monsters in this fic. ;)**

* * *

**Rrrrrrrrrr...**

The Trainee Huntrons quickly hid their poker game as they heard the Digi-pod reach the base. Being the hunters of the lowest rank, they had been ordered to stay behind and "guard the fort". This didn't bother most of them. They heard about the Titans. They were young, but they were also a strong force to be reckoned with.

Once the heavy door to the dangerous machine opened, the few Huntrons who felt insulted that they had been left behind instantly had a change of heart.

The older Huntrons that crawled out of the pod looked like they had been thrown into a wood chipper. Their clothes were torn, revealing blood covered flesh. Some were removing their masks, revealing bruises and scar covered faces. The men also took notice that there was a few less men coming then there were leaving…

"Gentlemen!"

The Trainee Huntrons snapped their gazes to their sinister boss. He had a confident smile on his face counter to the dark scowl he had when he had left. He took no notice of his men's pain as he stepped out of the Digi-pod, but no one really expected him to.

"S-Successful mission, sir?" one Huntron stammered.

"Couldn't have gone more perfect!" Fearo smiled darkly. "Our little family has grown, boys!"

Family? Wow, he _was_ in a good mood. "Sir, what happened to the Elite Huntrons?"

Fearo gave a careless shrug. "I'm afraid our little green friend threw a bit of a temper tantrum, and killed some of our men….and I may have left a few behind….but let's not let the minor details ruin our victory!"

"What now, Sir?" one of the younger Huntrons asked.

"What do you mean 'what now'?"

"You have the monster….what now?"

The Huntrons took a hesitant step back as Fearo released a dark chuckle. "Now…?" Grinning, he leaned towards the Huntron who had been pestering him with questions. "Now…I _hunt_."

The Huntron gulped, wishing he had just finished high school instead of taking a job with such a cruel man.

Fearo quietly turned back to the Digi-pod and said, "Now, depart. All of you."

"Sir, are you-"

"GO! I want to take my trophy alone."

_Says the man who probably let his men do most of the fighting_, the Huntron thought before helping the older hunters into the medical bay.

Fearo watched them go with an emotionless expression before looking down at the remote control in his hand. "Welcome home, creature!" he called, pressing one of the buttons.

In another instant, our poor changeling was dragged out of the Digi-pod's cell by a familiar pair of metal tentacles. He kicked and he thrashed, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"With pleasure," the hunter sneered, before pressing another button on the remote, causing his prey to crash into the floor.

The green boy rubbed his head before angrily scowling at his captor. "You're just sick, you know that?"

"You're one to talk, green boy," Fearo sneered.

Beast Boy sneered at him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you _like _this? I've heard of men becoming obsessed with the hunt, but you take the cake!"

Fearo raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The green boy pulled himself to his feet, glaring at the man in front of him with pure hatred. "Strange or not, I _am _half human! Don't you realize that? I'm not just another animal! I think, I talk, I play video games, I-"

"There is nothing even _remotely _human about you!" Fearo suddenly snapped. "And….I-I…I just can't stand it!"

"Huh?" Beast Boy grunted, raising an eyebrow.

Fearo scrunched up his brow and placed two fingers to his temple. "You….these animals…these…._creatures…._man is above them! Man is on top! We are on top of the food chain!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I agree! Yes, man is the ultimate predator! So you have to kill every animal you see to prove it? Because if so, you need more help than I thought!"

"OF COURSE MAN IS THE ULTIMATE PERDATOR!" Fearo bellowed. "That's all my father ever taught me! 'It's man's duty to show those animals who's in charge', the old loon would always say!" Here the tall man scoffed. "Well! Did he keep that in mind when he actually….when he saw that lioness….that _stupid_ lioness caught in a trap? Did he do the manly thing and shoot its brains out?"

Beast Boy gulped, watching in fear as the man began drooling a bit. It was official. Fearo was not a healthy man.

Said man laughed harshly before pulling a knife out of his pocket, and began fiddling with it. "NO! He literally knocked the air out of me by FREEING that creature like some sort of hippie! Oh, but I didn't the chance to ask him if he had gone bonkers! For as soon as the creature was free, it ripped my father to shreds! IT KILLED HIM! Heh, it was a bit much for a nine-year-old to watch, but hey! It made me a man!" Fearo finally paused his speech and began taking deep breaths.

Much to the boy's surprise, Beast Boy felt a bit sorry for the man who kidnapped him. He was taught to treat animals like targets, but then his father turned around and did the opposite. Added to that, the spared animal had murdered its rescuer right in front of Fearo. His mind flashed back to the leopard he had freed during his trip to Africa. Raven had warned him that the animal might try to hurt him. It didn't, but only because he had scared it off. But Fearo's father…

"So…you hate animals because a lioness killed your father after he saved it?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

_SLICE!_

Beast Boy grabbed his cheek in pain after the cunning hunter sliced him across the cheek. The man's breathing was becoming ragged. "WHAT? You think this is about avenging my FATHER? Stupid animal! I live the life my father taught me, but the RIGHT way! No showing mercy! That one act of kindness cost my old man his life! Served him right, that old fool!"

"Dude, you need help!" Beast Boy shouted. "You're telling yourself that you're just trying to prove yourself better than your dad, when in truth, you've gone mad with trying to bring justice to hi-AHHH!" His words ended in a cry of pain as Fearo dug his knife into the green boy's shoulder.

"SHUT IT! You don't know anything about me!" Fearo snapped.

"I know that you have nothing in your life," Beast Boy snarled at him. He knew this man was just going to hurt him more for his words. He already had blood flowing from his cheek and shoulder. But looking at the animals hanging from the wall…looking at the his brothers and sisters being shown off for display…he couldn't let the man in front of him believe that it was _acceptable._ "You have nothing but a collection of corpses!"

The boy grunted as he felt the knife press against his throat. Fearo then pushed grabbed the boy's wrist and pushed him into a wall, all while keeping the knife pressed against his prey's throat. "You see corpses_,_ I see _trophies_." Here he pressed the knife into Beast Boy's neck, breaking his skin.

Beast Boy winced as he felt blood began to trickle down his neck, but it was not enough to keep him silent. "Hm, it's strange that you hate animals so much, considering _you're_ the biggest one in here!" The boy closed his eyes, preparing himself for another strike….but was met with silence. He slowly opened his eyes to find the deranged man staring at him. Not even in a menacing way, but in a thoughtful way.

"…Dude?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Fearo shook his head slightly. "Why do you look _so _familiar?" he whispered.

Beast Boy shook his head. This guy was crazier than he though. "What?"

Fearo shook his head. "Ever since I first saw you….your green skin…your powers…they keep striking a chord in my memory." He looked back at the boy. "Have we met before?"

Beast Boy quickly shook his head. No. There was no way he had met this twisted man before. He would have remembered him. "Dude, you're messed up!"

"SILENCE! You're the one who's twisted!" Fearo glared, regaining his cruel composure.

"Because I'm part animal, right?" Beast Boy glared. "Well, I've got news for you _Fearo._ I may be messed up in my physical appearance, but at least I'm not deranged like you!"

Fearo sneered at him. "Deranged, am I? Well, at least I'm not knocking on death's door!"

Beast Boy smirked at him. "We'll see about that!" And in another instant, a wolf was in the boy's place. Growling, the green predator jumped on Fearo, biting into his arm. He had half a mind to kill the man on the spot, but he had had enough Huntron blood on his hands. He didn't really want to be a killer.

Fearo winced in pain as Beast Boy fangs came in contact with his arm, but instantly retaliated by driving his knife into the green boy's neck. The wolf jumped from the startling impact, and the cruel man took the opportunity to pull his prey into a headlock. He then began cutting the canine's shoulder, causing red to mix with green. Beast Boy tried to get a hold of the man holding him, but his grip was too strong. Quickly, he changed into a gorilla, hoping to pull the man off him, but Fearo quickly climbed up the monkey's back and began slicing him in the back. The gorilla tried to shake him off, but the man held on with an iron grip.

Feeling his energy disappearing, Beast Boy finally changed back to his 'human' form. He cried out in pain as he felt Fearo cut him across the chest, ripping his shirt. The green boy sank to his knees, grabbing his chest in pain. It hurt so bad….he couldn't stop the blood….he could hardly breathe….

Fearo chuckled and knelt down beside him. "Change into whatever animal you like. I've hunted them all."

Beast Boy felt tears burn his eyes as Fearo place a cold hand on his wounded shoulder.

* * *

"…are being rushed into the nearest hospitals, while, for others, there's no hope. The men that attacked our beloved city claimed they were looking for Beast Boy, one of the members of the infamous Teen Titans, who just the other day, attacked our beloved city with no known goal. While our green 'hero' has disappeared from the city he once helped fight to protect, many are considering whether or not his disappearance is actually a tragedy."

"_He's gone? Well I've got two words: GOOD RIDDANCE! The other Titans are perfectly capable of protecting the city without having to worry about controlling their pet!"_ one chubby black-haired man said.

"_He HURT people! And did he get arrested? NO! It's ridiculous the special treatment celebrities get!"_ one middle-aged woman complained.

"_Where did he go? Probably ran for his life after her found out those guys were looking for him! If it wasn't for those Titans chasing those guys off, we'd all be dead by now!"_ one teenage boy accused.

The screen flashed back to the newswoman. "Does the green boy have any loyal followers left? A few younger teens indeed continue to praise their fallen hero, claiming that he is being treated unfairly. We caught up with the Ten Titans to see how they were taking the situation."

"**Robin, what can you tell us about Beast Boy's strange behavior lately?"**

"_He's going through a stressful time. We may be super heroes, but we're still teenagers."_

"**So you're saying that him killing thousands of people is just a puberty phase?"**

"_Hey! He didn't KILL anybody! Yes, some people got hurt, but no lives were taken!"_

"**But we found corpses all along the streets!"**

"_Those are the Huntrons! THEY'RE the ones who killed thousands! THEY'RE the ones you should be trying to hunt down!"_

"**Calm down, no one's trying to hunt him down! But the only reason they attacked us was to find the green boy. Why is that?"**

"_Because they're sick! They're hunters, and they feel like they can do whatever they want to get what they want!"_

"**Are you sure Beast Boy didn't do anything to anger them?"**

"_You know what? I think the people of Jump City are being genuinely racist. Just because Beast Boy is green and different looking, everyone picks the Huntron's side, and THEY killed millions today!"_

"**No, no Robin! The police are searching for them as we speak! Their actions will not go unpunished! And referring to your earlier statement, no one is judging Beast Boy by his appearance. We are just concerned regarding his actions last night."**

"_I'll bet."_

"**Cyborg, what do you think the Huntrons **_**really**_** want with Beast Boy?"**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**I mean…do you suppose that this could be…I don't know….some sort of conspiracy?"**

"_Wait….you mean, like, was Beast Boy WORKING for the Huntrons?"_

"**Well…"**

"_Oh come ON! Did NO ONE see the end of the battle? He came in to SAVE us, not hurt us! And then Fearo took him away!"_

"…**.Who's Fearo?"**

"_He's the brains behind the whole operation! HE'S the one you should be insulting on national television! Not BB!"_

"**How do you know this?"**

_We've dealt with the Huntrons a few times before ya'll saw them. They told us about him."_

"**I see…how did Beast Boy take the news about Fearo?"**

"_What do you think? He was devastated! It kind of hurts to have people look at you like you're the plague!"_

"**How did Fearo know about Beast Boy?"**

"_Actually….we don't know."_

"**Do you think that maybe Fearo is the boy's father just trying to bring him home?"**

"_His…WHAT? That's STUPID! This isn't __Star Wars__ people!"_

"**There's no possibility?"**

"_No, his father is dead. Besides, Beast Boy's dad was blond and loved animals. Fearo has black hair and hates animals."_

"**Well, maybe he never really died, and he changed his hair color…."**

"_Seriously, are you guys __that__ desperate for a story?"_

"**No need to get defensive…"**

"_In this town? Yeah, I do."_

"**Starfire, be honest. Has Beast Boy ever hurt you in anyway?"**

"…_.Pardon me?"_

"**Like, do you agree with what the people are saying about him?"**

"_That depends on what they are saying."_

"**They say Beast Boy has gone off the deep end."**

"…_..'The deep end'? He did not fall off a cliff…"_

"**No Starfire, that mean he's evil now."**

"_Wha….OUR Beast Boy? Absolutely not! There is not an evil bone in his body! I would sooner put my boyfriend on accusation before him!"_

-Hey!-

"_Sorry Robin, it is just an exaggerated example to prove a point. He is my friend, and he has definitely not fallen off the 'the deep end'."_

"**Is he making you say you that?"**

"_WHAT? How can he make me say anything? He is in captivity!"_

"**Honey, it's okay. You can tell us the truth. You're safe here."**

"_Well, I do not FEEL safe here!"_

"**Why? Did he threaten you before his departure?"**

"_NO! He never threatens! He begs, whines, and pleads, but never threatens!"_

"**Why do you sound so defensive?"**

"_Because he is my friend and I love him!"_

"**Wow! Does Robin know?"**

"_LIKE A BROTHER! I LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHER! Why do you keep trying to find bad things about him? After everything he has done for you! You should feel ashamed!"_

"**Raven, how do you feel about this whole ordeal?"**

"…_."_

"…**.Um, Raven?"**

"…_You want to know how I feel about this? My friend has just been captured by a crazy maniac, and I'm in here doing a STUPID INTERVIEW!"_

"**Raven, the people have a right to know! They-"**

"_Don't talk to me about 'rights'. As far as I can see, this town doesn't know the meaning of the word."_

"**But Raven, you can't seriously be upset over the way people are taking precautions around Beast Boy."**

"_I can't?"_

"**Well…you hate him."**

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"**Well…that's what everybody says…."**

"_Ah yes. Because NEWS are FACTS these days. You people are just trying to find a way to get the next 'hot story', no matter whose lives you ruin. You're all sick. You don't even care that one of your city's heroes has been captured."_

"**Raven, don't you think you're being a little judgmental?"**

"…_You did not just say that."_

"**Okaaaaay….we're going to cut this interview short…."**

The screen flashed back to the newswoman. "Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. Hero or villain? Human or animal? Friend or schemer? Will he ever be found? Will he be welcomed back into the city? Only time will tell. Until then, I'm Sarah Scavenger, and this is your local news."

"Cyborg, do us all a favor and turn that trash off!" Robin shouted, referring to the news cast they had reluctantly agreed to do earlier that day.

Cyborg grumbled and turned the T.V. off. "Can you believe this crap? Beast Boy has been captured, and what does our beloved city do? Start rumors about him and accuse him of being a killer!"

"Please remind me again why we agreed to do the interview in the first place?" Starfire asked solemnly.

"Because they blocked the way to the tower, and the only way we were going to get home was if we did the stupid interview. Never mind the fact that we were bruised and _bleeding_!" Robin fumed. He loved his city. He really he loved his team more. And it was killing him that they had wasted two hours listening to the town dis the friend they were supposed to be rescuing.

"So we have no lead on where those guys took BB?" Cyborg asked, setting down the remote.

"Nothing but a gaping hole in the Earth that leads to the bottom of the ocean!" Robin sighed. "Who knows where these guys came from?"

Everyone grew silent. As soon as they escaped the paparazzi, they had rushed home to heal their injuries. After spending hours in the medical bay, the team's wounds were healed.

Their physical wounds. Their emotional wounds still burned.

Starfire began to whimper. "I do hope Friend Beast Boy is alright."

Robin strode over to his girlfriend and fingered her now short hair. "We'll find him, Star. I promise."

"But he has been gone for hours!" Starfire wailed. "Who knows what Fearo-"

"Beast Boy is strong, Starfire. He'll be able to handle himself until we find him," Robin tried to assure her.

"But Fearo-"

"He'll be fine, Starfire."

The three friends turned their heads towards the pale figure leaning against the window. Her hood was pulled up, and she had her face fixed in a cold stare. She had remained silent up until this point.

"How can you be so sure?" Starfire whimpered.

"We'd be able to tell if he was dead," Raven answered simply. "We have a bond with him." On the outside, she looked like this was just another rescue mission, like she could care less. But on the inside, she wanted to tear the city apart until she found a clue as to where her friend was. She had been tempted when they got trapped in that idiotic interview. How could people look at Beast Boy's plight as nothing more than a hot gossip topic? It was enough to make her blood boil. Yes, she was definitely _not_ taking the situation well, which was strange, considering the fact that this wasn't the first time a team member had been captured, let alone Beast Boy. She thought back to the time when he had been captured by that whiny alien, Soto. She had been concerned, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling _now._ Well, obviously their relationship had grown over the years, but she'd been through situations like this countless times. She had always remained calm, no matter what the dilemma. Why _now _did she feel like unleashing her inner demon on anyone who looked _slightly _like Fearo? Whatever the case, he had to keep her cool. It was her role in such situations.

A snort from Cyborg snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, right. What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means if Beast Boy were dead, we'd be able to feel that he was gone," Raven answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Maybe _you_ would Raven, but I don't think _we_ have that kind of power," Robin told her.

"It's not a power. It's just a feeling."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Whatever! I can't feel anything! All I know is that our friend is probably being torn to pieces, and cooked over and open fire by now!"

Seeing his girlfriend's eyes swell with tears, Raven growled. "Cyborg, enough! You're upsetting Starfire."

"Yeah? Well _I'm_ feeling pretty upset right now!" Cyborg bellowed. He didn't mean to snap at any of his friends, but his concern for the youngest teammate was really taking over his emotions.

"Calm down!" Robin frowned at him.

"CALM DOWN?" Cyborg shouted. "BEAST BOY IS GOING TO DIE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"He _isn't_ going to die!" Raven hissed, losing her calm appearance for a minute.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that!"

"Have you no faith in this team?" Raven asked. "We'll find him before that happens."

"Unless it already has!" Cyborg snapped.

"Isn't it _my _job to be the negative one?" Raven asked, feeling her anger grow by the second.

"Alright guys!" Robin butted in. "This is _not _helping Beast Boy! What we need to do is-"

"What? Interrogate the Huntrons? Beast Boy killed off half of them and the other half ran for their lives! We don't have a lead!"

"Friend Cyborg, what are you saying?" Starfire whispered.

"I'm saying we just lost one member of our family," Cyborg muttered.

"You're giving up on him?" Raven asked angrily.

"I'm saying we're never going to find him!" Cyborg frowned. On the outside, he looked angry, but on the inside, he felt like a failure to his closest friend. "What are we supposed to do? Search the entire planet until we find him?"

"If that's what it takes," Raven said.

"I'm not saying I _want _to give up hope on BB, but I think we can all agree that Fearo wouldn't keep Beast Boy alive for this long!" Cyborg tried to reason.

"Fine. Stay here and wallow. But I'm going to find _some _way to return our friend, even if I lose my life doing it!" With that, the pale girl quietly made her way to her room.

"Raven…" Cyborg whispered, regret swelling up in him.

Raven just shook her head. After a moment of silence, she said, "I mean it." Then she left her three friends with a look of shock on their faces.

* * *

Well, it was now safe to say that Raven's day was not getting any better. Her anger grew with each step she took towards her room. It was taking all her willpower not to release her powers in a wave of chaos. She was angry, no- she was _enraged._

Enraged with herself for being such a horrible friend, enraged with Starfire for weeping for her friend when she should be trying to find him, enraged with Cyborg for claiming the situation hopeless, enraged at her home for abandoning her friend, enraged with Beast Boy for coming to the rescue, enraged with Fearo….she didn't even know where to start with _him._

She paused outside her door. She hesitantly placed a hand on her chest. She could hear it….her inner demon. It was screaming. Screaming for it to be released and destroy those who provoked its wrath. Starting with the treacherous city….

Taking in a sharp inhale, Raven rushed into her room, and then leaned against her door. She took a deep breath. She was alone now. She could drop the unconcerned act. Placing a pale hand to her mouth, the half-demoness sank to the floor. She felt her eyes start to burn as she removed her hood.

_No….I won't cry. It won't help anything. I did enough of that when he was taken. I must be strong….he will not die…he will not die…._

Raven bit her lower lip and roughly banged her fist against the door behind her. She never knew how much she cared about Beast Boy until this moment. She came to the realization that he was her best friend a few days ago, which was a surprise all on its own. She discovered that he loved her last night, which had truly frightened her, and now….now she was more confused than ever.

_That's it….no more putting this off,_ she thought to herself. _Obviously my feelings towards Beast Boy have changed drastically over the past few days….the question is HOW drastically…_

She thought about the green boy she had known since he was twelve, going on thirteen. In the beginning, she had tried to avoid him as much as possible. He was literally a kid to her. A kid she did not want to deal with. She was the reluctant daughter of a demon, not a baby sitter. Despite this, she was a little disappointed to discover that he didn't like her. She never _hated_ him. She just didn't care for him.

Then he got trapped inside her mind. Literally. Of course she was beyond furious to discover that he had gone into her room, but she was more concerned about the fact that her father was in her mind. The green boy could be seriously hurt. She fought her father, expecting Beast Boy to abandon her….but he didn't. In fact, he looked genuinely concerned for her. He _didn't_ hate her and he proved to be very loyal. So, she finally accepted him as a friend.

There were times when she genuinely regretted it. He would never leave her alone. He would constantly try to get her to smile with his lame jokes. Dawn until dusk, she was forced to listen to Beast Boy make a total fool of himself. There had been times when she wanted to say 'Remember when I said we're friends? Yeah, I take that back'. But then she remembered he was just trying to make her happy, so she always swallowed the hurtful words. Besides, by the end of the day, she was grateful to have him. He was annoying, but he always had her back, no matter what. And she had to say, when seemingly forgot all about her when Terra came along…she felt lonelier than ever. She even felt a little betrayed. Even when she began to form a small friendship with the blonde, she wondered why Beast Boy had forgotten her existence.

Now, the empath knew that the green boy had a crush on Terra, but she didn't know that he _loved_ her until after the girl's betrayal. She was surprised to discover that she didn't like that. Especially since the pretty girl had hurt him. She hurt him both physically and emotionally. And for that, the half-demoness hated her with every fiber of her being. Not because she had attacked them. No one played with her friend's delicate heart and she lived to brag about it. She kept that in her mind when facing the friend-turned-traitor. Luckily, not _too _long after the death of Terra, Beast Boy was back to pestering her.

Then came Malchior. Feeling terribly lonely due to her creepy aura, Raven had been relieved to find the perfect match for her. Malchior was mysterious, magical, and was captivated by Raven's magic. Or so it had appeared. In truth, he had only been trying to gain her trust so he could use said magic for his own evil purposes. Luckily she had been strong enough to stop him, but her heart was shattered. It had been Beast Boy who had told her that, although she was indeed creepy, she was not alone. Raven was so touched that he had pulled away from his immature nature long enough to comfort her, that she had actually embraced the boy. Heh, it was kind of funny. All Beast Boy had to do was be open with her to earn a hug. Robin had to pull her out of Hell.

And then the Beast incident happened. Beast Boy had become a real jerk all of a sudden, even going so far as to _threaten _her. She blamed it mostly on hormones, but that did not stop her from being ticked at his attitude. However, it turned out to be much more than puberty. When Beast Boy had fallen into some strange chemicals during their previous battle, it had tampered with his animal DNA. It caused him to change into a terrible beast. Everyone thought he was out to hurt Raven, when in truth he had been subconsciously trying to protect her. Beast Boy had been relieved to find out he had nothing to do with Raven's animal attack, and the mage decided lend her green friend some wisdom in keeping his darker form under control. Raven wasn't blind. She noticed that the creature only appeared when she was in mortal danger. But she had always thought it was because they had a bond due to her being the first (and really only) one the Beast had had rescued. Now….now she had a different theory. It was because the Beast was a part of Beast Boy. The green boy was in love with her….that meant the Beast was too.

Beast Boy…..he was such an enigma! He was kind! He was immature! He was loyal! He was gross! He was brave! He was scatter-brained! He was tender hearted! He was loud! He drove her crazy, in yet he meant the world to her! She realized that now.

So…did that mean she loved him?

Raven closed her eyes. She tried to picture it. She imagined smiling endearingly at Beast Boy as he beat Cyborg at one of his many video games. He would be a dork, but he would be _her_ dork. He would try harder than ever to get her to laugh, but she that he was just doing it because he loved her. He would probably try to help her to be more social, and in return, she would help him grow up into a man. They would talk about their pasts together. Raven would unleash the pain she felt about being half demon, and she would listen to Beast Boy's sorrow of being half animal. They would laugh together like they had in Africa. They would cry together, never telling a soul that they had done so. Until finally, they would hold each other in a warm embrace, and kiss each other tenderly. They would comfort each other. They would lean on each other. They would count on one another. They would completeeach other. They would _love_ each other.

_Love Beast Boy…always be there for him…grow with him….help him….accept help from him…kiss him…__be__ with him._ Raven mentally gasped as she felt a smile spread over her lips.

_Oh….Oh Azar…It's true._

Suddenly, a familiar sharp pain began to form in the girl's head. She felt her body grow cold as she sank to her knees in pain. She growled as she gripped her head in pain. _This pain….it's unreal! It's unbearable!_ She gave a silent scream she felt herself starting to lose consciences. She wanted to vomit, but something was stopping her. She tried to scream for the Titans, but no sound would come out. Finally, her world turned black.

…

"_N-NO!"_

…_._

"_LET ME GO! NO!"_

…_._

"_AAAAH! P-PLEASE! STOP!"_

"….Beast Boy?" Raven slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a dark room that reeked of blood. How did she get here? Where was she? How did she get-

"N-No…."

Raven's eyes roamed to the center of the room. There was something red and green in the center of the room. She squinted to get a better look. Her mind suddenly thought back to the screams of torment she had just heard. They were unmistakably Beast Boy's. Which meant…

"No," Raven whispered.

As if the nightmare couldn't get any more horrifying, a certain tall man with long, black hair stalked over towards her friend, a knife in hand. Raven was petrified.

Fearo chuckled cruelly before grabbing Beast Boy by his hair and lifting him off the floor. Raven could now get a good look at him, all while wishing she couldn't. His clothes were torn apart to the point where they looked like rages. He was a creature of red and green, as blood covered most of his skin. He had scars etched into his skin, and his breathing was hard and heavy.

Raven could not believe what she was seeing. Garfield was dying right before her eyes.

Beast Boy weakly opened his color drained eyes. "Let me go…._please._"

Fearo grinned wickedly. "But we're just getting started. Don't spoil my fun!" With that, the horrible man sliced the boy across his arm, causing more blood to flow.

"NO!" Raven cried. She tried to fly her friend's rescue, but she something was holding her down.

Beast Boy shook his head slightly. "…please….just kill me….just stop…." His voice was barely audible.

Fearo shook his head. "Don't worry, boy! You'll have the rest of eternity to be dead! Right now, I want _my _fun!" He laughed as he proceeded to slice the boy, milking in his cries of torment.

Raven covered her ears. "_NO! STOP IT! LET HIM GO! STOOOOOOP!" _the mage bellowed. This was torture. Her friend was dying and she couldn't save him. The day her father had used her body as a portal was just knocked off as the worst day of her life. She's rather die a thousand deaths than watch Garfield die such a gruesome death. She would do anything! Anything to stop his pain!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Raven, it's alright!"_

Raven cringed as she felt tears spill from her eyes. "No! No, everything is not alright! Nothing will be alright as long as he suffers!"

"_That's why you must save him!"_

"But how can I? I can't reach him!"

"_You have to go back to where it all began!"_

Realizing she had no idea who she was talking to, Raven slowly opened her dark eyes. She gasped when she realized she was no longer in the dark, death-smelling room, but in a dark blue abyss. Her eyes widened as she saw two dark figures approach her, both shrouded in fog. She took a few steps back. "Who are you?"

The fog faded from the smaller figure to reveal a woman with short black hair. She was dressed in a long, white gown. _"Hello Raven."_

Raven's mouth dropped open a bit at the sight of the woman. She was beautiful, but….was she glowing? What did that mean? And how did she know her name?

"Who….who are you?" Raven whispered.

"_Don't be scared,"_ the woman said kindly.

"I have every right to be scared!" Raven snapped, remembering her friend's twisted form.

"_You'll save him, Raven,"_ the taller figure said. Slowly, his fog disappeared to reveal a tall man with blonde hair. He was also dressed in white. _"You always find a way."_

"You don't know anything about me!" the mage cried, her anger growing.

"_We know that you are the lovely woman who won our son's heart," _the woman smiled.

What…

Raven's heart froze. Her eyes shifted between the two humans…no, two _angels_ standing before her. No way…were they….she was….was she dead?

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan?" Raven whispered.

"_Please, just call us Mark and Marie," _Mark smiled.

"B-Beast Boy's _parents_?" she breathed.

"_That would be us,"_ Mark smirked.

Raven shook her head. Either she had died, or she had gone completely insane. "But…but you…you're dead!" she finally managed to say.

Marie nodded solemnly. _"Yes, yes we are."_

How were these two acting so calm? They were acting as if it was perfectly normal for a girl to be visited by her friend's long deceased parents. "Am _I _dead?"

Beast Boy's mother shook her head. _"No dear, you are not dead. Far from it."_

Now Raven was getting frustrated. They weren't telling her anything! They were just answering her questions. "Well, do you mind telling me what's going on? Where are we? Why are you here? Did you make that illusion of Beast Boy?"

"_Easy Raven!"_ Mark chuckled. _"We'll explain everything. Don't worry."_

Raven frowned, crossed her arms, and waited for them to continue.

Marie took a deep breath. _"First off, we made no illusion. What we showed you was the actual Garfield."_ The angel bit back on a sob. _"What we showed you has already happened. Garfield is….Garfield is dying…"_

Raven winced, and fought back her tears. "Why would you show me such a thing?"

"_You needed to know," _Mark told her.

"I'm already worried sick!" Raven growled. She knew she shouldn't be getting angry at them, but she was still frazzled by the image of her friend. Why hadn't they helped her earlier? If they had contacted her like this before…well, maybe it wouldn't have changed anything, but…still. "Why didn't you show me that a few days ago? Why didn't you-"

"_It didn't happen a few days ago,"_ Mark told her.

Raven gave a little screech, and covered her face with her hands. She took a few breaths. She needed to get a grip on herself.

"_We understand you're upset,"_ Marie said softly.

"How can I not be?" Raven's muffled voice said. "My friend…heck, _your _son, is going to die and there's nothing I can do about it."

"_Not true,"_ Mark said, taking a step closer towards the upset mage.

Raven lowered her hands, jumping a little at finding Beast Boy's father standing a few feet from her. "What?"

Marie smiled at the young girl. _"You're the one who's going to help our son find the light. You're going to pull him out of Fearo's greedy hands."_

Raven slowly raised an eyebrow. "You have so much faith in me?"

Mark smiled, causing Raven to discover who her green friend got his huge grin from._ "Of course! From the minute we saw our son discover his love for you."_

Raven lowered her eyes to the ground. Beast Boy's parents were angels…and they didn't even care that she was half demon. They knew if their son loved her, then she _had_ to be a good woman. It impressed the pale girl that they trusted their son's judgment so well. She also knew she didn't deserve their trust. "You shouldn't….I…I haven't been a true friend to him….."

"…_You mean when you called him an animal and broke his heart?" _Mark asked, his smile gone.

Raven bowed her head in shame. Not only had she insulted her closest friend, she had insulted his parents as well. After all, _they _had been the one to change their son and it was only to save his life. She had basically thrown the rescue right in the boy's face. She was never going to forgive herself….but still…. "Yes…how can you believe in the woman who was so heartless to your son?"

"_Well….my wife had a bit of a temper tantrum, and said a few things that angels shouldn't say…."_ He earned a playful slap on the shoulder. _"But look at you. You obviously regret what you said. We all make mistakes. Sometimes we say things we don't mean….sometimes we accidentally transform our sons into mutants so years later he gets captured and tortured by a maniac."_ The male angel bowed his head in sorrow while his wife grabbed his hand.

Raven then decided that she liked Beast Boy's parents. They were smart, kind, and they were far from judgmental. Hm. If only the people of Jump City were more like that. "I'm sorry," Raven whispered.

Marie shook her head. _"Don't be. It's not like our son never unintentionally hurt you. Like how he once called you 'creepy'."_

"That doesn't compare to what _I _said." _Although it hurt enough, _she mentally added.

Marie smiled sadly. _"Our son loves you so much."_

Raven gave her a half smile. "I know, and I never wanted to hurt him. I-I know I tease him a lot, but to actually break his spirit-"

"_We know Raven…but now we need to you to save him. We need you to help defeat Fearo. After seeing how much our Garfield loves you…..we knew you would be the one we trusted," _Beast Boy's father told her.

"'Trusted'?" Raven asked, tilting her head to the side.

Marie giggled. _"We've been watching you closely for the past few days. We've been guiding you in ways to help our son. Don't you see? We don't just trust you to save him physically. We trust you to save him emotionally."_

Raven paused at this. It was true that she had been hearing strange voices lately, but she had always thrown it aside as a figment of her imagination. So….it had been Beast Boy's parents talking to her. They had been counting on her from the beginning to save their son. They believed in her. They needed her.

But…wait….

"Why did it hurt so much?" she asked, remembering the two painful experiences she had when she heard the mysterious voices.

She was surprised to see guilty expressions form on the duo's faces. After a moment of silence, Mark cleared his throat, and said, _"We….We apologize…..for that. We needed to talk to you….and…"_

"…_Due to your….er, heritage," _Marie continued for him, _"Well….you see…it's a little hard for us angels to…"_

Raven closed her eyes, not wanting to hear any more. It was obvious. She was the daughter of Trigon. No angel was meant to talk to her. It would be too painful. She was a little angry due to the fact that they had spoken to her, despite knowing the pain it would bring her. Then again, their son was on the line, so what choice did they have? She felt tears burn her eyes, knowing there would be no place in Heaven for her. I didn't matter how many good deeds she committed. She was half of a devil. Nothing could change that.

"I see," she said finally, holding back her tears.

Marie took notice of this anyway. _"Raven…."_

"How do I save him?" Raven interrupted. She did not want their pity. "Where is he?"

"_You have to go back to where it all began," _Mark informed her, his voice starting to fade.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Where _what _all began? Where our fight with Fearo began? Where we all met? Or-" Her eyes widened as the fog began to wrap around the angels' forms once more. "WAIT!"

"_Our time has run out!"_ Marie shouted. _"Hurry Raven! Go back to where it all began!"_

"Wait, don't go yet!" Raven tried to stop them. She tried to say more, but she was cut off as her vision became black. She was leaving the limbo. "Wait…"

The last words she heard before he faded away was, _"Raven, you're the only one we can count on to save Garfield! Please, free him!"_

And just like that, she was back in her room, her mind racing with what she had just encountered. _Back to where…it all started…? Do they mean…"_

Realization dawning on her, the mage ran out her door as fast as she could, desperate to reach her teammates.

* * *

"Did they leave behind any business cards?" Robin asked his remaining comrades.

"No," Starfire whispered.

"Like these guys are a _legal_ group of hunters," Cyborg muttered, taking a sip of his soda.

Robin groaned and looked away from the screen that displayed the giant hole Fearo had disappeared in. "Any labeled metal?"

"No," his girlfriend shook her head.

Cyborg just grunted.

Robin groaned. "Okay…let me think…."

"How are we going to find our friend?" Starfire whimpered.

"We _don't."_

"Shut up, Cyborg," Robin frowned. Despite his harsh reply, he was starting to determine the situation hopeless as well. But he had to remain strong. If he gave up, then there would be no one to save Beast Boy. No. They were _not_ going to give up after one day's work, no matter how big of a dead end they were in. "Okay…how about.."

"Guys!"

The three friends turned their heads to find Raven flying into the room. Her face was calm, but her eyes were wide and her voice was high.

"Friend Raven, have you done the cooling off yet?" Starfire asked.

Raven didn't answer. Instead, she made her way to Robin. "Robin, I know where Beast Boy is."

Robin took a step back. "W-WHAT? How? Where?"

Cyborg dropped his soda at this. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Raven glared at him. "No. Unlike you, I didn't give up on him."

"I wasn't giving up on him! I was giving up-"

"- on hope?" Raven finished for him. "Well, for once _I _didn't! I know where he' being held. And if we don't hurry soon, he'll die. Fearo has been torturing him since he was captured."

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say I got some help from above," the pale girl said quietly.

"Above what?" Starfire asked, clearly confused.

Robin ignored his girlfriend's question. The words 'Beast Boy', 'die', and 'torturing' had snapped him straight into hero mode. "Then we'll leave immediately! We'll hit Fearo and his Huntrons with everything we've got!"

"Time for the final battle ya'll!" Cyborg cheered, seeming to regain some of his spirit.

Starfire squealed. "Yes! We will be there soon, Friend Beast Boy!"

Raven nodded. "Yes, they'll pay for hurting my boy."

Well _that_ shut everyone up. _(Team falls over in anime style)_

Starfire was the first to regain her composure. "Um…what?"

Robin was next. "_Y-Your _boy?"

Cyborg quickly followed. "Care to explain?"

Okay, maybe that hadn't been the best way to tell them. But, as she kept reminding herself, she was not an expert in this category, and she thought now was as good a time as ever to tell them. Well…here goes nothing…

Raven cleared her throat. "Yes well….after much meditation and consideration….I have come to the conclusion that…..I've fallen in love with Beast Boy."

The only sound now that could be heard was a cricket in the background.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "Are-Are you sure?"

Raven nodded. And it was true. No more hiding behind her hood. No more questioning the logic. No more ignoring her feelings. She was in love with childish, disgusting, totally not funny, loud, cute, sweet, big hearted, generous, loyal Garfield Logan. "Yes I am."

Another moment of silence until…."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Starfire squealed before grabbing her empath friend in a tight hug. "OH FRIEND RAVEN! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! You two shall be together FOREVER!" _(Hearts for eyes)_ "You two shall be united throughout all eternity! You'll do the dating for years, then you shall get married, then you shall have little mutant human/animal/demon babies! (Gasp) YOU SHALL HAVE A BAZILION OF THEM!"

_(Sweat drop)_ Raven chuckled nervously. "Uh…let's take this one step at a time, Starfire…" She tried to squirm out of her alien friend's grip, but that was as easy as pulling away from a boa constrictor.

"Good for you guys!" Cyborg smiled, forgetting for a minute that one half of the happy couple was captured. "Told you you loved him!"

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming. "Yes, yes, you guys were right. I was wrong. Go throw a party."

Robin smiled, proud that two of his closest friends were now one. "Well then, I guess we'd better go rescue your new boyfriend. Where is he, Raven?"

The mage instantly grew serious. "Back where it all started. Africa."

* * *

**Okay, not my best work, but this chapter was so hard to write for some reason! I'm sorry I made Cyborg a bit OOC, but someone had to look at the situation as hopeless, and it couldn't be Raven! I really hope you guys like this, especially you Chico. It may not be as good as my past chapters, but I worked SO hard on it! And you have to admit…I'm better than most, right? :3**

**A/N: Don't you guys hate it when people make Raven just look at Beast Boy for a few minutes, and then discover her feelings for him? I really tried to make it realistic, and make her go through a series of trials before discovering she loves him.**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! How will this wrap up? Will the Titans reach Beast Boy in time? Will Beast Boy and Raven finally put Fearo in his place? Will they finally end up together now that Raven has discovered her feelings? Why does Beast Boy look so familiar to Fearo? STAY TUNED!**

**I love you all, and if my grammar mistakes really bug you, I'll edit it later. Right now, blueflower must SLEEP!**


	11. Battle in Africa

**Yes, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I'm going to split it into two because I NEED TO FREAKIN' UPDATE ALREADY! Grab yourself a smoothie, because you're going to be sitting here for a while. This is a pretty long chapter!**

**P.S- Hang in there Chico! Your fluff will come! I promise! And I think there is a fair amount in here...**

**Disclaimer: Owning Teen Titans will always remain a dream.**

* * *

"My….Africa certainly is beautiful," Starfire whispered.

"We might need to make a second tower out here," Robin commented.

"With a swimming pool!" Cyborg quickly added.

Raven remained quiet. She leaned her head against the aircraft that was being piloted by Cyborg. While the other chatted about the wonders of Africa, Raven tortured herself with her own memories of her previous encounter here. It truly had to be the best night of her life. She could admit that now. She had felt so free, and had experienced several new feelings that she didn't believe that she could ever feel. But that's just what Beast Boy did, right? He gave her new feelings. Special feelings. He gave her a shoulder to cry on. He treated her like a teenage girl, not a demon that needed to be watched every minute. He actually made her feel….normal.

And what about Beast Boy? Why did he love _her?_ She rarely said one kind word to him. Before the whole Fearo incident, she never willingly spent any time with him. In yet, he loved her enough to protect her from the Huntrons, despite knowing that they would capture him.

She didn't deserve to have his affections….but sweet Azar, she glad she did._ I'll find you Beast Boy….and when I do, I'll find a way to show you that I return your feelings._

Robin took notice of Raven's expression of thoughtfulness. "Raven? You okay?"

Raven slowly shook her head. "No…I'm not fine. And I won't be until Beast Boy is safe again."

"We'll find him, Raven. I promise," her friend vowed.

_For my sanity's sake, I hope you're right, _Raven thought to herself. She had already been driving herself insane with worry when Beast Boy was her friend…..now that she felt more for him…it was becoming unbearable. She had to take smooth, even breaths to stop herself from unleashing her inner demon and destroying everything in sight until she had her Beast Boy back.

"Did you see anything the other night when you were here, that might give us a hint as to where he is?" Robin asked, whispering because the other two Titans still weren't aware of the trip that Beast Boy and Raven had taken not long ago.

Raven shook her head. "No, I don't recall ever seeing-"

"Hey guys, look!" Cyborg suddenly announced.

Raven quickly looked out the window and gave a small gasp. Not far from their location, sat a dark mansion, sitting rather randomly in the middle of a field. "What in the-"

"Who would build a mansion in the middle of the savannahs like this?" Robin questioned out loud.

"Perhaps someone who does not wish to be around people?" Starfire suggested, her voice solemn.

Raven frowned. "You think that's our destination?"

"Give me a sec'!" Cyborg called to them. He typed something into the computer and watched as a magnified view of the building appeared on the screen. "Yup, that's Fearo's place. There are Huntrons crawling everywhere."

"Then that's where we need to go," Robin announced. "Looks like we got a stroke of good luck."

"For once," Raven muttered.

"But how shall we get in there undetected?" Starfire wanted to know.

Cyborg smirked. "Who say we want to go undetected?"

"I do," Robin informed him. "I don't know where all these Huntrons are coming from, but Fearo seems to have an endless supply of them. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Aw, no fun."

Surprisingly, that exclamation had come from Raven.

Robin smirked and flipped a nearby switch. "I'm putting up our invisibility shield now. Cyborg, try to muffle this thing."

Cyborg chuckled as he did as he was told. "And you said it was a bad idea to add an invisibility shield to the aircraft."

"No, I said it was a bad idea to leave it invisible after we park it. We don't want a repeat of the invisible submarine."

"Beast Boy's the one who lost it!"

"And who let him park?"

"Friends?" Starfire interrupted. "I do not mean to be rude, but please do the shutting of the up."

Raven gave a small grunt. "Come on guys, let's focus."

"Here we go, team," Cyborg announced, slowly lowering the aircraft on the top of the mansion.

"As soon as we land, we need to head into the nearest window. We'll find where they're keeping Beast Boy from there."

Everyone nodded as the aircraft descended. Some Huntrons looked up when they heard the muffled sound of the air vehicle, but quickly ignored it when there was nothing to be seen.

"Suckers," Cyrborg chuckled, as they finally reached their destination.

"I do hope Friend Beast Boy in unharmed," Starfire whispered.

"He _has_ beenharmed, Starfire," Raven told her, recalling the cruel vision that the late Logans had shown her. "The question is whether or not he is alive."

Robin gulped. "I'm sure he's fine."

Raven nodded. "He better be, otherwise I can't be held responsible for what happens." She had been arguing with herself the entire trip to Africa on whether or not she should release her _darker _form Fearo and his men. Never in her life had she ever used her demon form to her advantage on her own free will. It was a part of her she would rather pretend didn't exist. A part of her that she wanted no part of. But if her Beast Boy's life was hanging on the line, and she had no other choice…would she unleash the monster inside her? Unfortunate for Raven (not to mention Fearo), she was willing to do anything for her new found love…..even release the thing she swore to never give into….

This was the boy that she loved. She wasn't going to give him up without giving everything she had.

Robin snapped her out of her thoughts. "Titans….GO!"

Quickly, the four friends made their way out of their aircraft. Robin reluctantly ordered Cyborg to keep it invisible, just in case any of the Huntrons decided to look upward. "Come on, we need to get to the nearest window."

"No need."

Robin turned his head to see Raven pulling on a rope that was tied to a piece of metal. Grunting, she pulled the rope with all her might, opening a small door that revealed a set of stairs. "Behold."

Robin smiled at his friend's discovery. "Way to go Raven. Now we don't have to push Cyborg through a tiny window."

Cyborg rolled his eye and gestured towards his armor. "Does this _look_ like a body that was meant to go through a window?"

Starfire smiled. "Come friends! Beast Boy is in need of our assistance!" With that, the cheerful alien quickly flew down the stairs, her boyfriend not far behind.

Raven was about to follow, but was stopped by a cold, metal hand grabbing onto her arm. She turned her head to face her metal friend. "Cyborg, what's wrong?"

To her surprise, the teammate who had been smiling not moments ago had a deep frown on his face. She knew the look well enough. It was a look of guilt. "What's troubling you?"

Cyborg sighed. "Rae, I feel terrible."

"…About?"

"About…..y'know….losing hope on BB."

Raven blinked. "You want to discuss this _now?"_

Cyborg gave a small smirk. "I don't know what I was thinking. How could I give up on him? Rae, what if he's dead? What if he's dead, and I never get to apologize? Sure, he doesn't know what went down, but _I _do. I want to tell him that I should have believed in him, and the team more. But what if it's too late? I know it's ridiculous, but I kinda feel him possibly dying is _my _fault."

Raven stared at him for a few minutes before exhaling a ragged breath. She fought to hold her tears back. Cyborg didn't know how lucky he was that Beast Boy didn't know about his mistake. "Cyborg….I know you feel. I know exactly how you feel."

Cyborg slowly raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"Before Garfield was taken from us…..I said some terrible things to him. I tried to apologize…..but he was captured before I got the chance." Raven swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Rae….what did you say?"

"Please, don't make me relive that night. Let's just say I did a lot worse than 'give up on him'. I don't deserve his forgiveness….but I _need _it. I love him Cyborg….and if I have to live knowing he hates me for what I did…..bad things are going to happen to me."

Cyborg didn't want to know what she meant by that last part. Instead, he swiftly pulled her into a brotherly hug, diminishing his title of being the only boy of the five she hadn't hugged. "I'm sorry, Raven. About everything. I lost hope, but I'm glad you didn't. We're going to save Beast Boy. And then ya'll will get to start your relationship. He doesn't hate you, Raven. He never could. We'll get him back, Rae. I believe in him."

Raven smiled softly against her older friend's armor. "Thank you, Cyborg."

"Raven! Cyborg! Where the heck are you guys?"

Raven smirked and slowly broke the embrace. "We should get going now."

Cyborg nodded. "Come on. We have a seriously messed up hunter to pound!"

* * *

Nobody said a word as the four friends quietly walked down the hallway, while keeping a close watch for any sneaking Huntrons. None of them wanted to attract the attention of the minions. They all shared the same thought: I need to save my energy for Fearo.

But just how powerful _was _Fearo? They knew he had powerful weapons, but without those, what defenses did he have? Was he just like Robin? Did he only have his weapons as his strength? His weapons and his men? And in truth, isn't that all the Huntrons had? Powerful tools of destruction? If the Titans could figure out a way to take the weapons out first, the Huntrons should be a piece of cake. And Fearo…

Starfire was the first to break the long silence. "Oh…what is that smell?"

Cyborg stopped in his tracks before inhaling the air. He cringed. He said only one word, but it was enough to make everyone's heart clench. "Blood."

"Beast Boy's?" Raven asked, hesitantly.

"Not just his," Robin answered, catching the smell too. "I smell….death."

Raven inhaled. "Yes….I smell it too."

Starfire took a whiff. "Really? All I smell is….Beast Boy's laundry."

"That's what death smells like, Star," Robin informed her.

"Quickly," Raven ordered. "We have no time to waste."

"I was thinking about heading for the nearest Jacuzzi, but okay. We can keep going," Cyborg said, light-heartedly.

And so they continued to follow the retched scent. As they moved on, their fears began to possess their minds. They smelled corpses. And Beast Boy's blood. Bad combo. All four of them considered what they would do if their friend was…if they were too late.

Robin would never forgive himself. Not only would he have failed a teammate, but his younger brother as well. If they were too late, he would hunt down Fearo until the day he died. He would become obsessed with him, just as he had Slade. He would not rest until the sick man was behind bars. And Beast Boy….almost his entire life he had been Batman's sidekick. He had always been number two. He had always looked up to his teachings. He knew that Beast Boy looked up to Robin, and although he would never admit it, it made the masked boy feel special. It gave Beast Boy a place in his heart as his right-hand boy. Sure, they had their own fair share of fights, but it was unhealthy for a relationship not to have any.

Cyborg only had one thought if he found a dead changeling in this mansion: Destroy- no, not destroy. That was a weak word. _Kill _Fearo. He respected life as much as the next Titan, and he knew Robin had a real problem with killing the enemies, but Cyborg didn't care. There was no way Fearo would get to live while his little buddy couldn't. He wouldn't allow it. It was an insult to consider otherwise. Some villains were just too evil to let be. And while some may argue with Cyborg and say that Fearo was actually one of their weaker villains, the metal man would beg to differ. Anyone who hurt his family was number one on _his _villains list.

Surprisingly, Starfire was not sad about the situation they were in. Instead, she was _furious._ Her friend did not deserve such treatment. And the thought of Fearo _killing _Beast Boy….she would not let him off easy. She would take him home, tie him to a mast, and use him as target practice until he begged to find a way to bring her younger brother back. Starfire would not allow her friend's death to go unavenged. She may not be an expert in the art of punishment, but she would find _some _way to make Fearo suffer. And for once, she would show her enemy no mercy.

Raven groaned in pain as her inner demon screamed to be released. She couldn't hold it in much longer. It was killing her. The very _thought _of Beast Boy gone was driving her insane. She had meant what she said to Cyborg earlier. If Beast Boy died…..bad things would happen to her. She would definitely release her inner demon, there was no question there. What really scared her was that….she wasn't sure she would be able to change back into her original form. If Beast Boy was taken from her….what could possibly heal such pain? What could possible help her regain her state of mind? Ever since she was a little girl, everything she ever cared about was taken from her eventually. So, why, for once, could she not have what she wanted? Why could she not have the boy who saw through her icy exterior and dared to love her? Was it because she did not deserve him? Was it because he was too good to be tainted by her darkness? Then sweet Azar, kill _her, _not him!

"Guys, look!" Robin interrupted her thoughts.

Raven shifted her gaze to the door that her leader was pointing to. Engraved in said door in red were the words **"Trophy Room. Unless you wish to join them, stay out."**

"Oooh, Raven! You should paint that on your room, huh?" Cyborg tried to joke.

Raven was not amused. "Not funny."

"Seriously Cy, I'd expect a joke like that from Beast Boy," Robin told him.

Realizing they were right, Cyborg bowed his head. _(Sweat drop)_ "Hehehe, I guess BB's absence has taken its toll on me."

"Let us proceed into this 'trophy room'," Starfire suggested. "I have a feeling our friend is waiting for us in there."

"Right," Robin nodded. Gathering up their strength, the four friends pushed open the heavy, wooden door. Only after they had opened the door halfway did they wonder why none of the Huntrons were guarding the prizes. They didn't wonder this for long however, for in another instant, their minds had gone blank, and in their place was sheer horror.

It was like the mansion they had entered was haunted. There were animal corpses hanging everywhere. There were African animals such as lions, zebras, gazelles, and baboons. There were animals that couldn't survive in the savannahs, such as penguins, camels, and scorpions. Heck, there were even a few pandas hanging around! Suffice to say, it was a very large room. A large room stuffed with dead creatures. The only other items in the room were a giant computer and a chair in front of it.

"This is…..horrible," Starfire moaned. "How can Fearo treat these creatures so shamefully?"

"I think I might actually take BB's advice and become a vegetarian!" Cyborg announced.

"Beast Boy!" Raven suddenly shouted.

"Yes, 'BB' would be the short term for 'Beast Boy'…"

"NO! I mean, there he is!"

And sure enough, there was their green friend, hanging on a wall by chains. His clothes were torn apart to the point where it seemed only his pants were intact, and even they were ripped beyond recognition. Blood spilled from his head, nose, lips, arms, and…..well, just about every spot of his exposed. His breathing was ragged to the point where he would start hacking on his own saliva. And as if the four Titans weren't infuriated enough, above their young friend's head was a plague that read, **Beast Boy. The Green Terror.**

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried helplessly.

Raven didn't waste a second. After taking in the horror that could easily make her own nightmares look pathetic, she flew over to the boy who should've been her boyfriend long before now, and gently lifted his head for him to look at her. "Beast Boy…."

The boy didn't open his eyes. If it weren't for his breathing, the young girl would've had no choice but to declare him as dead. She winced as she felt his blood drip onto her skin. "Beast Boy….wake up. Now._ Please."_

"Don't do this to us man!" Cyborg said harshly, but secretly he was holding back his tears.

Raven fought back her own tears as she felt his pain and torture through her empath powers. She knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault. She knew she had done enough damage to his emotional health, so that was probably working against him. She lightly fingered his cuts, wincing as he cringed in pain. She concentrated the only pure magic she had on his wounds, trying desperately to heal them. But it was useless. Her emotions were far from composed. She couldn't control them enough to use them for her benefit.

"Beast Boy, please….open your eyes….."

She earned a small grunt in response.

Her eyes widened. "Beast Boy? Garfield?"

"M-Mommy?"

Raven sighed in relief before smiling softly and saying, "No. It's a certain Titan that's going to throw you out the window if you leave her."

Recognizing the familiar threat, the green boy slowly opened his dull and lifeless eyes. "R….Raven?"

Smiling wider than she had ever done so in her life, Raven nodded. "Yes….Beast Boy, it's me! All of us, we're here! You're fine! You're going to be all right!"

But the boy didn't appear to hear her. He just continued to stare at her with his dim green eyes. "Rae…you…died?"

Raven quickly shook her head. "No! No, Beast Boy. We're not dead. _You're _not dead. We're here to save you. We came for you._ I _came for you."

Starfire bit her lower lip. "Um….should we not be assisting our friends?"

Robin raised a hand to stop her. "Raven's got this. Don't worry."

Raven smiled softly and caressed his face gently. "You'll be fine now, Garfield."

She frowned as he winced at her touch. "Rae…..I'm not…I'm not gonna…"

"SHUT UP!" Raven warned him, her voice raising a few octaves. "You've never been one to give up hope, and I certainly won't let you start now!" She focused her magic on his chains, effectively removing them with ease. She caught him before he collapsed onto the cold floor. His blood soaked onto her leotard, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. "Beast Boy…..it's okay. You're okay. Fearo can't hurt you anymore."

"So you think."

Shock and intense rage boiled through the young girl's veins as her head snapped towards the center of the room.

There sat Fearo, in all his disgusting glory. He smiled a smug grin at the teenagers, keeping his eyes mostly glued on Raven. He couldn't believe it. The devil girl had feelings for his monster. It was painfully obvious. It took everything he had not to fall on the floor laughing his head off. Two creatures of Hell, deeply in love. It was truly unbelievable.

Cyborg growled. "No way! When did you get here?"

"Oh, I rarely leave this room unless I need to hunt," Fearo smiled. Chuckling softly, he stood up from his chair. "Now, I'd gladly appreciate it if you released my monster."

Robin glared at the man. "He will _never _be yours."

"He's dying, isn't he? By _my _hands. I think it's fair to say that he's _my _property," the cruel man said. "Personally, I don't really know why you three are so angry with me. He's an animal. He's _meant _to be hunted."

"I'm not so sure it's _him _who's the animal," Robin glared.

"It appears the Beast Boy has more humanity in his heart than you do," Starfire added.

Fearo rolled his eyes. "Please! Even his _name _implies his identity! 'Beast' Boy? Heh, the boy must have had cruel parents."

"They didn't name him that!" Robin snapped. "He chose his own name!"

"Really? Perhaps the boy is not as dense as I thought he was. He obviously has _some _acknowledgement that he is not one of us." An evil glint shone through his eyes. "Of course, when I say 'us', I mean us _humans. _Not you half metal, alien, devil freaks."

Cyborg growled. "You have a big mouth for someone who's clearly outnumbered."

Fearo feigned surprise. "Oh! So true! Why don't we fix that predicament right now?" In another instant, he had pressed a button on the side of his chair. Seconds later, an alarm shone over their heads, screeching a high-pitched screech.

"Nice Cyborg," Robin muttered.

"Ah, let 'em come!" Cyborg spat. "We ain't gonna have a repeat of last time!"

Robin bit his lower lip. "I won't take that risk. Star, call the police, quickly!" He watched as his girlfriend pulled out her communicator before saying, "You can't get arrested for hunting animals, Fearo. But I'm pretty sure kidnapping and torturing will earn you some time!"

"I'm doing a favor for this world!" Fearo snarled, watching in glee as his Huntrons stormed into the room. "I will NOT show mercy to any animal! I will NOT be weak like my father!"

"Parental problems. Knew it," Cyborg muttered to himself.

Robin looked back at Raven, who had been concentrating on healing their green friend this whole time. "Raven, get Beast Boy to safety. We'll hold them off."

The mage glared at him. "No. I need to fight Fearo. I need to avenge-"

"Raven, don't argue! Get him to a safe place! Don't you owe him THAT much?" It was a low blow, and Robin knew it. But he couldn't afford Raven letting her feelings get in the way now. They had to get Beast Boy out, and Raven was the second fastest in the group, next to the green changeling himself.

Raven glared at his comment, but wrapped her friend's arm around her neck anyway. "Beast Boy….I'm getting you out now. You're going to be fine."

Having recovered a bit due to Raven's magic, he raised his eyes weakly at the pale woman. "Raven….I trust you…."

The girl felt her heart swell at his words before quickly making her way to the staircase.

"No!" Fearo growled. "Unhand him! He's mine!"

**SMASH!**

Fearo shot back as Cyborg's metal hand clashed with the twisted man's face. "BOO-YAH! Can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that!"

Fearo furiously wiped some blood from the corner of his lip before ordering his Huntrons. "Hunt them."

* * *

Raven had never ran so fast in her life, or so long for that matter. How easy it would be to just scoop up her friend and fly him away to safety. Unfortunately, such a move could worsen his condition. She knew he was already suffering due to her quick pace. Guilt threatened to swallow her as she realized she was practically dragging the young boy.

"Just hang on, Beast Boy. We're almost to the aircraft," she attempted to assure him.

Beast winced as his head snapped up. "But….the others….?"

"I'm going to put you in the plane, and set it on auto-pilot for Jump City. The rest of us will find a way back once we're done with the fight."

Beast Boy wanted to argue, remembering how his friends almost died protecting him before. But at this point, he was just too weak. "Don't die, Rae."

"Back at you, BB," she whispered.

The boy's face scrunched up a bit, surprised that his usually humorless friend had called him by his nickname. She must've really wanted to reassure him. Bowing his head back down, he whispered, "Rae….I'm sorry."

If the girl wasn't in such a rush to get her friend to safety, she would've stopped dead in her tracks. Instead, she looked down at him in disbelief. "What in the name of Azar do you have to be sorry for?"

The boy didn't raise his head. "I dunno…..I'm just sorry."

Raven growled. "Beast Boy, your job is to be the care-free comic relief in our group. Please resume your post."

He looked up at her, this time glaring. "Well, considering…. how I'm….I'm….I'll do my best….!" He was still too tired to pull himself together completely.

Raven winced at his words. "Yes, I know, it's just-"

"HEY!"

Raven's eyes widened as she heard a swarm of footsteps climb up the stairs. She bit her lower lip. _The Huntrons! They're coming!_ She was sure she could handle them, but she didn't want to risk them recapturing Beast Boy while she was fighting. She had to run.

Worse, she had to hide.

But where?

* * *

Robin groaned as he felt a sharp kick to his ribs. Pulling out his boa staff, he knocked aside the Huntron in front of him, as well as the one sneaking up behind him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to catch the one Huntron who jumped on his back.

He attempted to strike at his back to swat the attacker off, but the Huntron merely grabbed the stick and hurled the boy over his shoulder.

**SMASH!**

The boy wonder grit his teeth in disgust as he crashed into the stuffed corpse of a bear. "Most. Revolting. Arena. Ever," he muttered.

"You fool! Don't ruin my trophies! You destroy them, I destroy you!" Fearo bellowed at his minion.

While the Huntron was distracted by his master's order, Robin pulled out one of his electric disks and sent the poor fool flying.

Before he could celebrate his victory, another Huntron came up beside him and grabbed him by his foot. "You should've stayed home, little bird."

Robin smirked. "What? And miss out on all this fun?" Quickly brining his other foot around, he kicked the Huntron in the gut, causing him to lean over in pain. Robin was about to send a punch his way, but the masked man caught the young boy's hand and twisted it behind his back.

Holding him tightly, he called, "Hey! Someone get me one of those electric knives! I need some electricity!"

"Here, let me oblige!" Robin grunted, pulling out another disk, thrusting it behind him and into the Huntron's chest. After a few sizzling seconds, the boy was released and the Huntron was unconscious.

Robin smirked, and picked up his staff. The only question now was, who was next?

* * *

"Are you _sure _you saw them come this way?"

"Positive. It's not like it's a common thing to see a devil carrying a green boy through our halls."

"Then where are they?"

Raven held her breath. She didn't want the two-gosh, only _two _- Huntrons to hear her. She held onto her friend as tight as she could without hurting him. Hopefully the two lackeys wouldn't decide to check the ceiling for their missing targets. They would be surprised to find the 'devil' floating high above them, clutching onto their green target.

"I saw what I saw, Jack!" One of the two Huntrons argued. "I saw them walk around the corner, we turn it, and they're gone!"

The other Huntron shrugged. "You think she dragged him down to the Underworld?"

Raven had to restrain herself from spitting on them.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? But I think it's better to tell the boss that than we simply lost track of 'em."

His partner scoffed. "And you think that's gonna stop him from makin' us go after him? Doesn't matter where we go, we're dead."

Jack turned his head. "You think we should back?"

"Against those crazy kids? Heck, no! Let's just wait out here! Maybe the monster will turn up again…."

Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said, leaning against the wall.

_(Sweat Drop) Oh perfect, _Raven thought to herself.

* * *

"Give it up, tin can!"

"It's cute how you think I'm actually going to do that." Quickly pulling back his leg, Cyborg kicked the Huntron half way across the room. He raised his hands in the air. "Come on! Why do I have only one attacking me? Give me a CHALLENGE!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he had to cringe as he felt fire scorch the human side of his face. Turning his head, he glared at the Huntron who had burned him with one of the fire guns. He smirked. "One with a gun isn't much of a step up."

The Huntron chuckled. "Really? Because I heard these babies did a serious number on you and your team mates."

Cyborg shrugged. "Oh that? We always let the bad guys have the first battle. Makes 'em let their guard down, so they can wail like babies when they're finally defeated."

The Huntron closed his eyes and chuckled. "So that's how the Titans roll, huh? They gamble with their friends' lives, just to make their victory look better? Are you seriously telling me your friend is dying a painful death, because you were holding back on us? Hm, and you say _we're _mindless brutes. The boy deserves to die if he's stupid enough to make friends wit-"

**SMASH!**

In another instant, the Huntron was down on the floor, right next to a seething Cyborg. The oldest Titans loved to have a nice friendly banter every once in a while, but lately he had been drawing the line when it became directed at his young friend. Man, he couldn't wait until everything was back to normal.

Hearing another enemy creep up behind him, the metal man brought his leg up and surprised his attacker with a kick in the stomach. He then grabbed the small man by the back of his neck and flung him into a wall.

He didn't bat his eyes as he felt two new Huntrons jump onto his back. Instead, he jumped sprung into the air, and landing harshly on his back, crushing those who were foolish enough to spring him.

He was so caught up in his battle, he didn't notice the leader of the brutes sneak away from the battle and quietly make his way upstairs.

* * *

"Seriously, I'm going to start shooting _you _if something interesting doesn't start happening soon."

"You want to go back in there?"

"Nah, but JEEZ! I'm bored out of my mind! I keep expecting the little guy to pop out of nowhere!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath with that."

Raven released a mental sigh. How she wished she could just cast a spell on them and be on her way, but with Beast Boy in the shape he was….that wouldn't be wise.

Maybe she could sneak past them? She could, but there was no way she could make it all the way to the exit without them noticing. The two may seem like idiotic cowards, but they were still trained hunters. They were used to hunting animals that tried to tip-toe around them. They were bound to see her, and then Beast Boy would be a goner.

She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out a way out of this predicament. She needed to get her friend to safety _fast. _She hadn't been able to give him a full recovery before. Her magic was weak. Her emotions were all over the place. Not even meditation could pull her out of the rump she was in.

Then, inspiration hit her like a ton of bricks. Teleportation! Why didn't she think of that before? She would teleport them to a safer spot. Then she could-

_Drip._

Raven looked down at her green friend. Her eyes widened in horror. Her friend's wounds had reopened. His blood was spilling.

_Drip._

She bit her lower lip as she watched it fall to the floor. _No, no, no, no!_

_Drip._

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Smack!_

Jack blinked a few times before touching the top of his head. "What in the-?"

His partner walked up to him. "Is that….blood?"

In perfect unison, they both looked up.

* * *

**CRACK!**

Being who she was, Starfire couldn't help but wince at the sound of the Huntron's bones cracking after she had thrown him into the wall. But that wasn't going to stop her. These people were _done _hurting her friend.

"You have brought this upon yourselves!" she announced, as she a series of starbolts at the rapidly approaching Huntrons. Without even looking behind her, she swung her leg around and kicked the Huntron that tried to sneak up on her.

However, she didn't react quick enough as one of the Huntrons grabbed onto her arm and slammed her into the ground. She quickly grabbed onto his wrist when he tried to drive a knife into her chest. She gulped. These men really fought them as if they were a bunch of animals.

She finally managed to get leg around and kick the brutal man off her, but not before he lowered the knife enough to cut her across the neck. Ignoring the blood trickling down her throat, the alien princess quickly punched him in the gut and sent him flying.

"I am sorry that I must be so harsh, but you have been very unkind men!" she announced before using her laser eyes to burn him in the back.

She smiled at her victory, but it instantly disappeared as she felt one of the Huntrons kick her in the side before punching her square in the face. She struggled to regain her composure before being tackled to the ground by another Huntron. She screamed as he pierced her shoulder with the tip of his blade.

She quieted down her wails, not wanting Cyborg or Robin breaking away from the fight to come to her rescue. However, her panic rose sharply as she felt a group of Huntrons hold her down as they moved what was left of her hair from her neck. She began to sweat as she felt the tip of the knife on her neck. They were going to try to decapitate her. She closed her, struggling desperately to get out of their grip. But it was no use. They were using the weight of their guns to help keep her down. Not knowing what else to do, the young girl tensed up, waiting for the harsh blow when….

"STOP! POLICE!"

The next thing Starfire knew, the group of men had quickly released her and began backing away. The alien princess lifted her head. Sure enough, both American and African policemen by the dozen were aiming their guns at group of hunters. And the Huntrons, still being human, instantly tensed up.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" One of the American policemen said.

Seeing as though they were completely outnumbered, one by one the Huntrons dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. It was over. No way they could beat the Titans AND the police force of two countries.

The head policeman turned to his comrades. "Get the cuffs on 'em boys!" The African policeman gave the same orders, but in their natural tongue.

Cyborg watched in satisfaction as the policemen began arresting the Huntrons. "'Bout time those lazy cows got here."

Robin didn't answer him. Having seen her plight, Robin quickly rushed over to his girlfriend to check her for any serious injuries. "Star! Are you alright?"

Starfire nodded as she pulled herself to her feet. "Besides a few injuries, I am quite well." She smiled. "Especially since those horrible men are now being brought to justice!"

Robin nodded. "Good. Now all we have to do is check up on Raven and Beast Boy. We can finally put this whole hunting fiasco behind us!"

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah! I especially can't wait to see that leader of theirs be placed behind bars! He thought he could get away with his actions, but he co-"He suddenly paused and checked his surroundings. "Uh….guys? Where _is _Fearo?"

Starfire and Robin turned their heads sharply. It was true.

Fearo was not among the Huntrons being arrested.

* * *

"ARGH!"

Raven couldn't help but cry out as the shearing pain of the fire gun scorched through her leg. She struggled to remain afloat, but another shot from the gun quickly ensured her grounding.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well, looks like our little creatures were right under our….or-or right above our...ah, forget it. KILL 'EM!"

Raven quickly pulled up a shield to protect her and her friend from the oncoming attack. She gritted her teeth as she felt the pressure of the fire against her magic. It, added to her injured legs, was making it very hard for her to stand.

Jack's partner growled. "Geez, where are these things comin' from?"

Jack shrugged. "They're all over Jump City. My guess is that they're part of an experiment gone wrong."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm gettin' tired of lookin' at 'em!" With a deep growl, the Huntron brought his gun down on Raven's shield with intense force.

"Ah!" Raven cried, the suddenness of the impact causing her to lose her focus. She didn't have time to defend herself as Jack swung his arm back and knocked her into a wall.

"Stupid witch," he muttered. I wonder if- GAAAAHH!" he roared in pain. Swiftly looking down, he was stunned to find a certain green boy had sunken his teeth in the man's ankle. "You little-_you really are an animal aren't you?"_

Beast Boy glared up at him. "Maybe…Maybe I am….but that doesn't mean…..I'll be hunted like one!" Using what little strength he had left, he slowly transformed himself into a tiger. With the growth of his already sharp fangs, Beast Boy deepened his hold on the man's ankle.

"OHHHH! OH FOR- GET IT OFF ME, DAYNE!" Jack bellowed.

His partner, apparently named Dayne, moved to help his friend, but instead found himself harshly pressed against a wall by Raven's magic. "I don't have time for you ignorance!" the mage hissed. "I need to get him to a doctor!"

Dayne growled. "Jack doesn't need YOUR help!"

Raven's eyes twitched. "I SAID I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!" She quickly released him, only to send him flying into Jack, causing them both to crash into the floor. Using her magic, Raven snatched a pipe out of the wall and tied her foes up.

The men fought to be free, but to no avail. To say they were angry would be an understatement. The fact that they were defeated by mutated creatures infuriated the prejudice men to no end. They spat, spit, cursed, and threatened the duo, but….that's all the two had received in the past few days, right?

Raven turned away from them, no longer caring or their existence. She looked over at her love. He was breathing heavily, as his blood mixed with his sweat. The mage took a step forward as he staggered a bit. He slowly raised a shaking hand.

Raven bit her lower lip. "Beast Boy…."

"….We need to… get out, Rae," he finally rasped.

"I'll carry you."

"No…" he shook his head. "No…let me w-walk," he whispered, steadily trying to straighten himself.

But his friend would have none of it. "Beast Boy, let me help you."

"You've helped enough."

He had meant it with sincerity, but Raven didn't take it that way. _He's STILL mad at me….Azar, he's never held a grudge for this long. Not even Fearo's torture could make him forget…._ Finally, she looked up at her friend's lifeless green eyes. She fought to hold back her tears. "Please don't hate me," she whispered quietly.

_That _seemed to bring a little life back into the changeling. He slowly shook hid=s head while grabbing his abdomen. "Rae, what are you talking about?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Please…just do this for me. Please let me help you. I don't think I've ever asked you for anything since the day we met, but right now…I am. Let me help you. Bring me peace."

Beast Boy was startled by his friend's words as well as her tone. _HIM _bring _HER _peace? On what planet? Last time he checked, he was the one that brought her displeasure and anger. Now she was asking him to bring her peace? By _helping _him? _She must still feel guilty about that night,_ he thought glumly. Ah, well. If there was anyone to bring joy to his Raven, he knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it. Slowly he raised an arm and watched as Raven wrapped it around her neck.

She gave him her shadow of a smile. "Thank you. Now let's get you out of here…..for both our sakes."

The green boy wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he nodded and let her lead him to the exit.

Jack and Dayne, who had been forced to watch to the entire exchange, both stared at the due as they disappeared down the hallway. They were quiet for a minute or two before the sound of sniffling broke the silence.

"DAYNE! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT CRYING LIKE SOME SORT OF OPERAH GUEST!" Jack fumed.

"NO!" Dayne defended. "I just….have a serious allergy to a-animals….and demons…"

* * *

Moonlight had never looked so beautiful. Raven couldn't help but sigh in relief as she and her friend arrived at the top of the roof where the ship was parked. Despite how high they were, they could easily hear the police calling out orders down below. She absent-mindedly tightened her grip on the changeling.

"We're almost there, Garfield. You're almost free," Raven whispered in his ear.

Beast Boy didn't say anything.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "…Beast Boy?"

"…Rae, what did you mean back there?"

"Huh?"

"About me hating you….why did you say that?"

The mage slowly lowered her eyes to the ground. "What are you talking about? I meant what I said. I…I need you not to hate me. Not you. Anybody but you."

Beast Boy suddenly stopped walking, causing his friend to halt abruptly. Standing up as straight as he could, he looked at her with the eyes that once shone so brightly. "Rae…you're acting…like this is your fault. You saved me…why are you-"

"I've hurt you more times than that man could ever dream about!" Raven rasped, struggling to swallow the lump in her throat. "And you know what? It makes me _sick!_ It makes me sick with myself! I am no better than the man who locked you up in chains!"

"Raven! That's not-"

"Don't even say it's not true!" She carefully released her friend before continuing. "What does he do? Hurt you, insult you, and crush your spirit! What do _I _do? Hurt you, insult you, and CRUSH YOUR SPIRIT!" Beast Boy had to duck as Raven's powers began to unravel. He watched in wonder as he saw his love begin to tremble. "Beas-Garfield…you have no idea how important you are to me. These past few days….they've changed me. Not so much my personality, but with you….and me….it made me realize…you're a man, Beast Boy. You may be immature, stinky, and slightly ignorant….but you're a _man._ Oh Azar…._please _tell me you don't hate me."

It was true. No longer did she see childish, ignorant Beast Boy, but brave, loyal Garfield. What shocked her was that the man had been there the whole time….she had just never stopped to look for him. He was kind to her, he was brave, he was loyal, he was trustworthy…oh, how she loved him. So much, that she cursed herself for not seeing the true Beast Boy earlier. _So many wasted years…._

She gasped slightly as she felt her friend's arms wrap around her shoulder slowly. She blinked a few times before slowly returning the embrace. Without noticing, she slowly buried her face in his neck.

"Beast Boy…"

"Raven….you could ditch me here right now, and I would still love you. There is nothing that you could _ever _do to make me hate you. You're my Raven."

The boy's kind words left the mage quiet until finally she said, "….Beast Boy…."

"Oh, I don't know whether I'm touched or repulsed."

The two quickly broke away from each other. Both of their faces instantly turned into a scowl.

"FEARO!"

* * *

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I'm too tired (lazy) to read over this! You guys will have to excuse my late updates. I'm a senior now, and I have to put my school work first. (Note the word 'have') Oh well, next chapter is the last! See you then! And thanks for your patience!**


	12. Man vs Monster

**Oh my gosh! Oh. My. Gosh! I am sooooooo sorry this took so long! But I actually have a good reason! I WAS going to update during my Christmas break, but my computer crashed, and I just got it back about a week ago! That's right, I SUFFERED TOO!**

**Well, here it is! The grand finale! I thank all of you who didn't abandon this story, even when it looked like I quit! My loyal readers are what keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer: I think I would _seriously _be in trouble if I owned this show!**

* * *

"I gotta hand it you Garfield, for such an ugly creature, you sure have many loyal comrades," Fearo chided as he made his way closer to the duo.

Growling in an animalistic sort of way, Beast Boy quickly staggered in front of Raven and held his arms out to shield her. He wasn't an idiot when it came to important things….he knew he didn't have much time left. Either Fearo would kill him, or he would die from his wounds, but that wouldn't stop him from making sure the hunter in front of him kept his grubby hands on his Raven!

"Leave us alone, Fearo!" he growled.

Fearo sneered at our heroes. "I hope you're joking. I certainly did not chase you from a whole 'nother _continent, _use 3000 dollar equipment to do so, and have my home raided and my men arrested by the police force of two continents, just to turn my back and quit as my target stands before me!"

Beast Boy shook his head in pity. "Dude, as flattered as I am, I don't really think I'm worth all this trouble!"

"Seriously, why is this so important to you?" Raven asked, removing herself behind Beast Boy. She certainly wasn't going to stand aside while he got hurt, and it irritated her that he thought she would.

Fearo sneered at her. It was obvious that he didn't find her any better that Beast Boy. If she had been an animal, she would have been captured along side the green changeling. Not only was she a freak of nature, she had too sharp of a tongue and added to that, seemed to have strange feelings for his monster. The very thought made him want vomit.

So quickly that our two heroes were unable to catch, the cruel hunter pulled out his gun and shot Beast Boy in the hip bone, causing him to fall to the floor.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screeched, before kneeling beside him, trying to gather enough energy to help him. Sweet Azar, why couldn't she keep her emotions under control? Well, it's not like it was everyday that the man she loved was being tortured by a disgustingly cruel man.

"You want to know this is so important? Because I'm Fearo! The greatest, most feared hunter in the world! And no stupid monster is going to get the best of me!" Fearo snarled while quickly reloading his gun.

That did it.

Raven could no longer tolerate this man being alive. She swallowed hard as she felt the painful sensation of her demon instincts kicking in. Fearo. Oh, how she loathed this man. Never had she felt such deep hatred for someone, not even for her father! Fearo had tortured the boy she was in love with for quiet a few days now, and she would not tolerate it a second more. _Nobody _touched her Beast Boy!

After finding the strength to heal the fresh wound Fearo had given her friend, she stood up to glare at the hunter, her eyes glowing blood red. She took amusement in the small look of fear that etched across the human's face. _This must be how Robin feels about Slade, _she thought to herself.

Finally, she said to him, "Really? Because the only monster I see here is YOU!"

Well, she wasn't expecting that to affect him much, but apparently she had hit a nerve. His tanned face suddenly became pale white, and his grip on his gun hardened. Shaking as if he had seen a ghost, he pointed his gun at the pale girl. "How….how _dare _you? You and your little pet are the abominations here! I AM HUMAN!"

Raven let out a wicked hiss. "Really? Because I haven't seen anything that has proved that as of yet." She could feel the darkness in her stirring….growing. She knew that if her dark side were to peek its ugly head, she would do nothing to stop it. Robin would be horrified, but she didn't care. If this man was going to keep trying to hurt her changeling, then she could not allow him to live. Beast Boy was part of her, and she would stop at nothing to keep his heart beating.

Fearo ground his teeth together. "You'd better watch it! I-I'll shoot!"

Raven gave him a sly smirk. "One human with one gun? I think I'll be able to handle that."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, creature!"

_Oh, you'll see a creature soon alright, _Raven mused, feeling her dark magic powering by the second. "I could say the same thing about you."

Suddenly, Fearo lost his enraged posture and merely smiled cruelly in her direction. Still pointing the gun at her, he placed one hand comfortably on his hip. "You think you're so tough? You may think you're a hero, but to me, you're nothing but a weak, hideous-" As fast as lightning, Fearo used the hand on his hip to pull out an electric knife and threw it straight at the weakened changeling.

"NO!" Raven screamed in horror as the knife plunged into her friend's shoulder, causing electric currents to run through his body, all while adding another wound to his already torn body. Giving a weak grunt, Beast Boy's eyes rolled up in his head before falling to the ground, a bloody mess.

The next minute was a blur. One minute Raven felt her eyes burn with tears, the next she was on top of Fearo, clawing at his throat. Only when he kicked her in the stomach did she come back into reality.

But that certainly didn't stop her from fighting!

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried, as she threw pieces of her dark energy at the hunter, still currently being possessed by her demon side.

But Fearo showed no fear as he jumped out of the way of her oncoming attacks. He aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger. "Die witch!"

But the bullets never hit Raven. As quickly as they came, she pulled up a shield to protect her person. Eyes still flaming red, she charged for him, kicking him straight in the face. She grinned in satisfaction as she heard his neck crack a bit.

As he doubled over in pain, she delivered a harsh blow to his stomach, causing him to shoot back a few feet. Then, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she tossed him into a set of pipes.

Temper flaring up, Fearo threw his bullet knife to the ground and pulled out his fire gun. Gritting his teeth, the crazed man shot fireball after fireball at the teenage girl, only to see her block every shot that came her way. "No!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she exclaimed, as she used her magic to grab a rather heavy pipe. She then shoved the metal object into his gut, causing her to be sent flying across the roof.

The evil man tried to get back again, but Raven would have none of that. She sent her flaming fist straight into his back, causing him to collapse on the ground. She released an eerie hiss of delight as she saw the blood begin to pour from his mouth. Grinning a cruel grin, she grabbed his neck with one of her tentacles.

"_You're going back to Hell where you belong!"_ She growled, while tightening her grip. His gagging was like music to her ears. The human half of Raven was long gone. Her demon half had completely taken over. She felt no guilt over the fact that she was actually killing the man before her, something she once sore she would never do. Maybe later she would, but right now, all she could feel was the deep need to avenge the bleeding changeling.

_Zap!_

She released a bloody howl as she felt sharp steel pierce her stomach. She bent over, which proved to be a mistake as her captor finally broke free from her grip and sliced her across the cheek, burning it to the bone.

Raven only got a glance at her opponent's electric knife before it was shoved into her shoulder blade, causing to scream in pain. The next thing she knew, she was being kicked in the stomach by the crazed hunter, sending her flying across the roof, just as he had a moment before.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, she managed to block Fearo's oncoming attack. She strained her eyes as the electricity crackled against her shield. She held out her shield for a good few minutes, before the light from the electricity became too much for her to bare. She finally lost her focus and was rewarded with a kick in the jaw, followed by a kick in the gut, sending her skidding across the ground.

Raven slowly raised a hand to summon her magic, only to have it slammed down by Fearo's foot. She struggled to get back up, but stopped once Fearo pointed the knife at her forehead.

The only think worse than the pain she was in, was the smug grin plastered on the evil hunter's face.

"Raven, was it?" Here he chuckled a bit. "I hope I've taught you a valuable lesson in minding your elders."

Raven coughed up a bit of the blood filling in her mouth. "Please…."

Fearo smiled, thinking she was begging him for mercy. _About time, _he though. But her next words stopped wiped the grin straight off his face.

"Without you're precious weapons, you're nothing!" she hissed, earning herself a kick in the gut. She groaned in pain. She wouldn't be able to last much longer…

Fearo chuckled at her predicament. "You know what, dear? I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you two options: My wall or disintegrated?"

"Leave her alone!"

Both opponents turned their heads to find a _very _ticked off Beast Boy climbing to his feet, while clutching his bloody, burnt shoulder. He growled as he soaked in the situation that was happening before him. "Leave her alone, Fearo!" he repeated. "It's me you want. She's not a monster, like I am."

Raven shook her head in anger and exhaustion. She had been hoping he had gotten over that and realized that he was no more a monster than Fearo was a saint. It was bad enough hearing the man pointing a knife at her say it, but to hear it come out from his own mouth was just downright painful. "Beast Boy…"

"NO RAVEN!" Beast Boy suddenly snapped, surprising both the hunter and the mage before him. The green boy began shaking his head rapidly. "I'm tired of everyone trying to deny it. Yes, I _am _a monster." He slowly raised his green eyes to the man threatening his love. Raven was stunned to see the darkness swallowing his emerald pupils. She didn't like it one bit. This look of pure rage….this look of utter hatred….it didn't belong on him. Not _her _Garfield.

"But guess what Fearo?" he finally said. "You're a bigger one. At least I have a soul. Unlike you, who only seeks pleasure by torturing creatures that can't protect themselves! You're sick! You're freakin' _sick!_"

This seemed to enrage Fearo, for the next thing poor Beast Boy knew, he was lying on his back with the hunter's hand around his throat.

He gagged as the enraged man squeezed his windpipes. Growling, he shot his foot back and kicked the man in the gut. He gently rubbed his neck before saying, "What's wrong? I've accepted the truth, why can't you?"

He narrowly missed the electric knife chucked at him. "Fool! You are nothing more than a mere animal! You are not fit to label me!" Fearo bellowed.

Still weak from his earlier wounds, Beast Boy stood no chance as Fearo threw punch after punch at the young boy. He wasn't strong enough to transform, and his enemy was a lot bigger than he was. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, hoping he would fall unconscience soon.

"Stop!"

For a short instant, Fearo was distracted by Raven's outcry. That was all Garfield needed. Throwing back his fist, the green changeling scratched the man across the face, leaving a pretty deep scar on his left cheek.

But it wasn't enough to cause anymore damage than that.

_WHAM!_

Beast Boy was sent flying until he crashed into a nearby pipe, causing white lights to flash on in his head.

Fearo smiled wickedly, as he wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth. Breathing heavily, he knelt beside the green boy and grabbed his hair. He silently grabbed his knife and pressed it against his throat. "Finally…I win. Your head will be my trophy, and your heart will be my DINNER!" He quickly pulled back his arm, getting ready to deal the final blow.

"GARFIELD!" Raven cried in horror.

Then, everything stopped.

Fearo slowly lowered his arm and looked down at the green boy in complete wonder. His face paled and his right eye began to twitch. "G-Garfield?"

Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, wondering what had the man so spooked.

Fearo shook his head. "You mean-no…It's not possible. Of course! I knew I saw you somewhere before!"

Beast Boy was about to let a witty retort, but all that came out was,"W-What?"

Fear quickly scrambled to his feet, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Thirteen years ago!

I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

The green boy shook his head, growing frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

"Agnus Logan!"

Beast Boy blinked in confusion. _"Who?"_

"Your aunt, I believe she was," Fearo informed him.

Beast Boy scanned his memories, trying to remember someone named Agnus. He searched, and he searched, but he couldn't come up with anything. All he could recall from those early years were his parents and his transformation.

"Well what does she have to do with anything?"

Fearo's face broke out into another cruel smile. He enjoyed the fact that the boy had no idea what the woman had hired him to do. "She's the one who told me about you all those years ago!" He frowned. "But…it can't be! You should've died years ago…."

* * *

"…_.I'm sorry, this animal green skin?" A younger Fearo asked, not truly believing the woman in front of his desk. The only animals he could think of with green skin were reptiles, but why would she be paying him so much to kill something that was all over the country?_

"_Yes, that's what I said," the middle-aged woman in front of him said, sticking her nose up in the air._

_Fearo tried to understand how the woman could remain so calm while she was trying to get him to get rid of something supposedly dangerous. "I'm sorry Miss….Agnus, was it? What exactly is it I'm supposed to be killing?"_

_The blonde woman breathed a deep sigh. "To be honest, I'm not quiet sure. My sister's infant has become possessed by a demon. He's turned into a little gremlin!"_

_Fearo mentally shook his head. This lady is off her rocker, he thought to himself. She was obviously a deranged woman seeking help for something that didn't exist. He'd find it funny if she hadn't been coming to HIM for help. Did she think he was some kind of joke?_

"_Uh huh…Listen ma'am, I'm no one's hired monkey. I don't even know how you found out about me. Plus, I'm a realist. I don't hunt for unicorns and leprecons. I hunt for real, live animals."_

_Agnus sneered at him. "Are you accusing me of lying? My nephew has become a monster! I need you to take him out! He's an abomination!"_

_Fearo blinked a few times in surprise. "Doesn't seem a little cruel to try and get your own nephew killed?"_

_Agnus rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was lecture. "Spare me, I see the way you treat the animals you hunt," she said, gesturing towards his wall of prizes. "You can't speak of cruelty!"_

_Fearo rolled his eyes. He didn't want a lecture anymore than she did. "Please, animals hardly count."_

_Agnus placed her hands on her hips. "Back to the job at hand. My sister and her idiot husband have taken the monster on a ship to Antarctica. They must be stopped. Garfield Logan must not be shown into the real world!"_

_Now I KNOW she's crazy! Fearo exclaimed to himself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! You want me to travel all the way to Antarctica?" Sure, he had hunted there before, but he gone for REAL animals, not for ogres and trolls!_

_Agnus slowly shook her head and gave him a dark look. "No. Stop them on the ship."_

_Fearo raised an eyebrow. "How so?"_

"_I don't care how! I just want it dead! I have to protect the world!" Still glaring, she pulled out a small picture of her nephew she had taken in private. "I mean, just look at it!"_

_Fearo slowly took the picture from her and stared. In the photo was a small, green infant that actually did resemble a gremlin quiet a bit. But it still wasn't enough to convince the sadistic hunter. He figured she had photo shopped it somehow just to prove she wasn't crazy. Fearo had hunted thousands of animals all over the world. If there was such a species as this, he would've known about it!_

_However, judging by the woman's golden bracelet, she was quiet rich. He smiled inwardly to himself. Well, if this 'Agnus' wanted to pay him to shoot down her imaginary monster, who was he to turn her down?_

"_Well…this looks like it will be quiet a challenge," he said in a mocking tone. "What's my reward?"_

_Agnus sniffed and reached into her purse. "Will this be enough?" she asked, handing him a wad of cash._

_Not bad, the man chuckled in his head, as he ran his fingers through the million dollar bills. "Nice, but…I don't feel like searching the entire ship for this creature," he told her truthfully. No way was he going to waste his time searching for a creature that didn't exist! It was a waste of his valuable time! "You don't mind if a few people get hurt along the way, do you?"_

_Agnus, being the selfish woman she was, simply shook her head. "Not in the slightest. We can sacrifice a few people for the rest of the population." To be perfectly honest, she didn't care so much about the people. All she knew was that her nephew was now a hideous monster, and she couldn't stand the sight of him. He had to go._

_Fearo smiled cruelly and shook her hand. "Then I'd say we have a deal."_

* * *

"As I told that ludicrous aunt of yours, I didn't feel like searching that ship, especially for a creature that obviously didn't exist. So, with a few special torpedoes designed by yours truly, the boat soon followed the Titanic. Waste of a torpedo, if you ask me, but you didn't see the size of that wad of cash your wealthy aunt had. Who would've thought that you actually existed, huh?" Fearo asked, throwing back his head in laughter.

But Beast Boy certainly wasn't laughing. Instead, he watched in complete and utter horror at the man-no, the _creature _standing before him. His breathing was heavy. His mouth was hanging open. "You…" He couldn't find the words. "It…it was you? The boat….the boat my family was on….it sank because of _you?_"

Fearo finally stopped laughing. "Well, yes. Why? Did you muse on it often?"

Raven barely managed to sit up at these words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fearo…it was like he was created specifically to make her Beast Boy's life miserable. She wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly confessed he was secretly planning on turning him into a changeling all along and had rigged the chemicals placed in him as an infant. She just couldn't understand it. How could a normal human being be so _barbaric?_

Beast Boy began to thrash violently, clutching his head in agony. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it! Every day of his life he spent blaming himself for the demise of his parents, when it was the man before him that had ended their lives!

"You…"

The torture he had been put through for the past few days suddenly sprang into his mind, like a sick horror movie.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

The first time the Huntrons had captured him.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

The shop owner's prejudice towards him

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

The Huntrons attacking him in the city.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

Going on a rampage and having the city turn against him.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

Raven's rejection of him.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

Seeing Raven beaten by the Huntrons.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

Being captured and tortured by Fearo.

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**

FEARO KILLING HIS PARENTS!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy bellowed, as he felt himself begin to change.

But not into the Beast.

No, this was an entirely new form. His eyes became slits, like a cat's. Long, back claw stretched from his fingers and toes. Green fur grew from his head, his upper back, his arms, and his legs. His teeth grew to the size of a lion's, and his ears seemed to grow as well.

Fearo's eyes went wide with surprise, wonder, and yes, even fear. "Wha…?"

Raven struggled to get on her feet. "Beast Boy! Let me help you!"

"_NO! MINE!"_ Beast Boy roared. The empath's eyes widened. Her green friend's voice had dropped at least six octaves.

Fearo quickly overcame his daze and pointed his knife at our hero. "Wretched beast!"

"_I SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE BLAMING MYSELF FOR THEIR DEATHS!"_ Beast Boy screamed, his breathing heavy.

Fearo spitted in his direction. "I'll kill you, Beast! And your witch is next!"

**BOOM!**

Thunder crashed as rain began to fall.

Momentarily distracted by the change of weather, Fearo didn't see Beast Boy lunge for him until he felt the green creature's claws dig into his flesh. He hissed in pain, but it fell on deaf ears.

Beast Boy roared in anger as he sharpened his nails on the hunter's chest, causing his hands to literally be soaked in the man's blood.

But he just didn't care.

Quickly pulling himself from his enemy's grip, Fearo threw a punch in the changeling's stomach, causing the young boy to double over in pain. The man then pulled out his electric knife, only to have it thrown aside by the raging Garfield. He was then met by the green hero's fist, causing him to fall to the ground.

Beast Boy didn't hesitate to pounce on the hunter and continue shredding his claws through the human.

Now it was Fearo who was powerless.

He stood no chance against the waves of pain inflicted on his flesh. For once, _he _was at the mercy of the animal. He was now being tortured, just like he had done to so many animals before. The predator had become the prey.

Fearo struggled to get back on his feet, but Beast Boy quickly held him down by his throat. _"Now you're mine! You're MY prey!"_ He slowly raised his claw, ready to deal the final blow.

Fearo thrashed in his grip, desperate to break free. "I refuse to be bested by you, Beast Boy!" He cried, saying his name for possibly the first time. "You're a monster! AN ANIMAL!"

Strangely, what once hurt him so badly only hours ago, now rolled right off his shoulders. He no longer cared that he was considered a monster. He had his friends, so who cared what the rest of the town thought? He was strange looking on the outside, but he had a heart of gold on the inside. That's all that mattered right? He didn't know what triggered this sudden change in belief, but he didn't care. He just didn't care. After all, he certainly was a better man than the one struggling in his grip.

But not if he ended the human's life.

Growling, he slowly let go of the man's neck before standing up. _"You're right…I am."_He took a deep breath as he felt himself involuntarily return back into his original form. He glared down at the monster at his feet. "But like I said before, so are you. Except you're worse. I, unlike you, have self-control." The man turned his back on the creature at his feet. "I won't kill you….that'll make me just as bad as you." Snarling, he kicked Fearo's knife away, never stopping to look the hunter in the eye. "I'm taking Raven home now….the police will deal with you."

He turned his gaze on Raven, who gave him a proud smile. They were both wounded, covered in blood, and had quiet a few broken bones. But they were alive. They were going to be okay. They hadn't let Fearo's twisted mind defeat them. Both of them were free. Beast Boy from the wicked monster's grasp, and Raven to express her love to the changeling.

"C'mon Rae, let's go home," Beast Boy smiled.

Raven returned the smile. "Beast Boy…"

"Perhaps…you didn't hear me…"

_BAM!_

Beast Boy hissed in pain as he felt the fire melt his back and scorch his bones. His breathing became ragged. The energy he had obtained from his transformation was gone. The world went silent. Blood began to drip from his mouth. Slowly, he crumpled to the ground, no longer feeling pain.

Fearo's eyes began to twitch like crazy. "NO ANIMAL CAN BEST ME! NONE!"

_Zap!  
_

Fearo took in a sharp breath before his face grew completely pale. Taking a ragged breath, his head sunk to the ground as darkness overcame him.

Fearo was finally dead.

Raven shut her eyes, so she wouldn't have to see the results of what she had just done. She had finally taken a life. She didn't feel proud about it, but she didn't regret it either. As soon as she saw Beast Boy go down, her heart took over. And now, Fearo was dead.

But she didn't have time to muse on him. Breathing heavily, she rushed over towards her fallen friend, her eyes shining with tears. "Beast Boy….no, no, not after all this!" Rain mixed with her tears as she gathered the mortally wounded man in her arms. She choked on a sob as she ran her fingers through his blood-matted hair. "Beast Boy…Beast Boy, wake up. Wake up, please!" she begged.

A few agonizing seconds later, her green friend's eyes fluttered open. She bit her lower lip once she realized his eyes had lost all color to them. The eyes that once shone with emerald and light, were now milky and lifeless. His breathing was shallow and a small trail of blood slowly trickled down his mouth, eyes, and nose. When he spoke, it sounded garbled and wet. "Rae…?"

Raven sighed in relief and then grimaced. He was literally torn apart from all the beatings he received that night. She had to get him to a medical bay. She would have healed him herself in a heartbeat, but she was still exhausted over her own scuffle with Fearo. She had to get him home, quick. "Beast Boy….don't ever do that again. Come, we need to get out of this rain." She bent down to sling his arm over her shoulder, but before she could, he spoke.

"….No."

Raven looked at him in bewilderment. No? "What are you talking about? We need to get you to a hospital! I don't have enough energy to heal you!" she told him in desperation.

Beast Boy weakly shook his head. "No….I don't want this to happen in a hospital, surrounded by doctors. I want…this to happen….right here…with the girl who taught me all about courage. The girl who I woke up every… day for just to try and make her smile. The girl I love."

Raven felt her blood run ice cold at her friend's words. He didn't mean….no, he couldn't give up. He never gave up! She shook her head rapidly. She refused to accept this! "No, no…no Beast Boy, stop talking like that." Here she choked on a sob. "You'll be fine. Fearo's dead. He can't hurt you anymore." She caressed his face while trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Beast Boy gave her a sad, small smile. "He doesn't have to….I'm done."

"No, no, Beast Boy…."

He gently took her hand. "Raven, this is it…"

"NO!" she screamed, finally letting her tears fall. Something that had been happening far too often these past few days for her liking. "No! Stop! Just stop!" She couldn't handle it. She didn't understand. Why was the universe so intent on taking her love away from her? Hadn't she suffered enough? "Don't let Fearo win! DON'T LEAVE!"

Releasing a shaky breath, the broken hero gently raised his other hand to slowly caress his love's face. He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want that to be the last thing he saw before he….

"Rae….If you can….tell my story. I know that sounds pretty cliché. But I want you to tell people about the good deeds I did." He chocked a bit as tears began to fall from his own eyes. They were almost invisible due to the rain. "N…Not the regular dudes, but the guys who were born without legs, or messed up faces…or any other things people may judge them on."

No. No, no, no, no… "Beast Boy…." Raven whispered.

"Raven…don't forget me…please…."

"No…"

"Please…..don't….forget….I…love…"

"No, NO!" Rapidly, she grabbed his face in between her hands and pressed her lips harshly against his. No…this couldn't happen! Not to _him!_ As she kissed him for the first time, her heart swam with regret. If only she had discovered her feelings sooner…if only she hadn't turned him down last night….if only she had laughed, or at least smiled at the jokes he threw at.

So many 'if onlys'…..

She needed him to live….he couldn't go….she needed him….

Taking a shaking breath, the young girl finally released the boy's lifeless form. Tears poured from eyes rapidly now. His chest was still. His skin was pale. His eyes were closed.

And she knew they would never open again.

Her body shook from the grief, as well as the chill of the rain. She felt like someone had stabbed her. She had failed. She had promised herself that she would not let Fearo take his life, and she failed. He was gone.

He was dead.

"No…" she sobbed. "Beast Boy! Please, don't leave me! I love you! You mean the world to me…" Unable to catch her breath, the mage placed her head on top of the hero's chest. "Please! Mark….Marie….don't take him! Not before we even had a chance to start our lives together….please don't let him leave me…."

**BOOM!**

The rain fell harder, as if the sky was crying for our fallen duo.

Raven sat up, threw her head back, and screamed,

"GAAAAAAAARFIEEEEEEEEEEEEELD!"

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

_Drip….Drip….Drip…Drip…_

"I almost got it Cy," Robin informed his friend.

_Drip….Drip….Drip….Drip…._

"Okay….got it!"

"Well, what does it say?"

_Drip….Drip….Drip….Drip…._

"Hold on….give me a sec…."

_Drip….Drip….Drip…..Drip…._

"Uh huh…..I see it! The tomato is a fruit!"

"Aw man!" Cyborg whined, knowing they weren't going to get any better source than Wikipedia. "Stupid Google…."

Robin gave a small smile and leaned away from the computer. "Hah! Told you! You so owe me five bucks!"

"We weren't betting money!"

"Yes, but it'll help me bask in my glory!"

Starfire giggled before gazing up at the window with wide eyes. She watched as the last bits of water dripped down the window.

"Robin! Look!" she exclaimed.

Robin looked in his girlfriend's direction. "Hey…the rain stopped!"

Cyborg frown was instantly replaced by a huge grin. "'Bout time! It feels like it's been raining for two weeks straight! I was about to start blaming it on a bad guy or something!"

Robin nodded. "I know….they've all been so quiet lately…."

Starfire leaped into the air with joy. "Well, I believe that we should enjoy the day outside now that Earth's sun has finally returned!"

"Agreed," Robin confirmed. He turned his head towards the figure meditating in the corner. "Raven, you want to come?"

Slowly, the mage opened her violet eyes and gave him a dull look. "No….I'll hold the fort."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Okay….catch you later. Call us if you need us!" And with that, the three friends were gone.

Raven grunted. She didn't know what the big deal was. She personally liked the rain. Taking a deep breath, she returned to her meditation cycle, intent on focusing her powers.

"Azerath….Metrion…..Zinthos….Azerath….Metrion…..Zinthos…..Azerath…..Metrion-"

She stopped. She could sense someone rapidly coming up behind her. Rolling her eyes, she reached behind her, grabbed the figure, and threw him on the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow! Easy Rae! I'm still sore!"

"No doubt. You nearly died only two weeks ago," Raven said, smirking at the green boy. It still pained her to think about how close she had come to losing him, but that was one subject she tried hard not to dwell on too long.

Beast Boy looked up at her with his toothy grin. "I know! How did you find the energy to heal me?"

Raven blushed. She really didn't know _where_ the energy came from. After seeing her changeling's lifeless form, she had felt a strong burst of energy rushing through her veins. She had no choice _but _to heal him, her strength was so overwhelming. Her entire body had lit on fire! She had lost control of her emotions….but for once, losing control had benefited her.

"I'm not sure…..I'd call it a miracle."

Beast Boy grinned again and flopped down on the couch. "Well, considering you and I are dating now, I'd say this whole ordeal has been a miracle!"

Raven once again rolled her eyes. "More like a nightmare."

Beast Boy paused, then sat up. "Wait, Fearo, or us dating?"

The mage gave him a wicked smirk before joining him on the couch. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss. Beast Boy quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. This kiss wasn't wild and hot, but soft and passionate. To them, it felt so right, and yet so strange.

Finally, they broke apart. Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly before saying, "So…Fearo, or us dating?"

Raven smirked before leaning back on the couch. "More like for our friends."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, I almost feel bad for them!"

It was true. The past few weeks had to be torture for other Titans. Raven and Beast Boy had barely left each other's side the entire two weeks they had been home. They were always caught kissing, laughing about some personal joke, or simply making goo-goo eyes at one another. One would think Raven would try harder to hide her newfound emotions, but surprisingly, she didn't. Maybe it was just part of the 'new relationship' phase, but one thing was for sure.

It seriously grossed the other Titans out.

Not even Starfire and Robin were this bad. Not to say they weren't happy for them, but there were times when it seriously became too awkward for them to stay in the same room as them.

Raven simply shrugged at Beast Boy's response. "Yeah…..but so far _I _don't."

Beast wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "They may have to get used to this!" He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "So….where do you want to go for our 13th date?"

"Aw, you've been counting," Raven pretended to coo.

"I made a list! That way I won't overuse ideas!" Beast Boy grinned, clearly proud of himself.

Raven thought about it for a minute. "I was thinking we could have it _our _spot?"

Beast Boy blinked. "We have a spot?"

"Yeah…the lake…in Africa."

Beast Boy smiled. "Sounds great…but do I get points off for not thinking about if first?" he pouted.

Raven shook her head endearingly. "Ah Garfield." She leaned her forehead on his. "Sometimes you're just too cute for your own good."

The heroic monster smiled and pulled his girlfriend into another kiss. Yes, he was a monster. Yes, it would take some time for the people of Jump City to trust him again. But he had his friends and the girl of his dreams. They were all that truly mattered. He was in love, surrounded by family, and a kind-hearted guy.

Garfield Logan. He was a monster….and highly noble and loved one at that.

* * *

"_And you said no woman in her right mind could love our son!" _Mark smiled, looking down at his son and his new girlfriend with pride.

Marie simply shrugged. _"Wow, I was wrong for once in my life. I'm glad you were there to witness it!"_

The blond angel rolled his eyes and took another glance at what he knew would one day be his daughter-in-law. _"She certainly is different, huh?"_

Marie nodded. _"Poor dear…..she has it in her head that she's going to go to Hell when she dies…."_

Mark chuckled. _"As if her father's position would affect her sentence. That girl was always destined to be an angel."_

"_Yeah…"_ Marie swallowed the lump in her throat before wiping a few stray tears in her eyes. _"She'd better take good care of our son…."_

"_Uh…we both saw that final battle with Fearo. He's gonna be just fine!"_

"_I know….I'm just so happy for him. He's finally growing up into a true man," _Marie sighed as she grabbed her husband's arm.

"_I know," _Mark smiled, pulling his wife closer to him. He looked down at his son once more before saying, _"Well done my son…..you couldn't have made me more proud….my Garfield."_

**The End**

* * *

**Oh my gosh….I never thought this day would come! I FINISHED! Whew! This one too awhile! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! Especially you, Chicomagnifico! This is weird, considering my writing skill has increased dramatically since I first wrote this fic!**

**P.S- Sorry if the battle scenes sucked….that really is my weak spot!**

**P.P.S- I KNOW there will be several grammer mistakes, but I'm too tired to read over this. It's the last chapter. You guys can overlook it, right? (Shoots goo goo eyes)**

**Please leave a review! I mean that.**


End file.
